HOW (On Hold)
by Chocoerz
Summary: Namjoon terkekeh. Dia tidak suka wanita cantik, yang kaya mungkin iya. Namjoon menyukai lelaki manis yang lebih muda darinya. Dia memang belok, sudah terjadi, mau diapakan? /BTS/Namjoon/Seokjin/NamJin. [Slight: TaeKook, MinYoon.] Hati-hati typo :)
1. chapter 1

Hai :)

Aku bawa cerita baru, kayaknya sih bakal mengecewakan, tapi aku bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya kalian kekecewaan kalian berkurang kadarnya. Ini bxb, aku jarang bikin bxb wkwk.

Oh iya, sedikit informasi, cerita ini aku buat setelah nonton goblin lagi untuk kesekian kalianya. Aku ngambil ide _ahjussi_ _ahjussi_ nya itu wkwk.

 _Hope you all like it :)_

 _Happy Reading! :))_


	2. How he choose

Pria berjas hitam itu berjalan di antara pria berjas lainnya yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Wajahnya diangkat dengan angkuh dan matanya menatap remeh. Yah, dia memang patut untuk menyombong.

Perkenalkan, Kim Namjoon. Seorang CEO yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan rahasia, ketua gangster elit. Tenang, pekerjaan sampingannya tidak sebejat itu, dia melindungi orang yang membayarnya. Yah, seperti agensi untuk bodygard, hanya saja tidak seperti itu. Sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Tuan RM."

Tubuh Namjoon sedikit membungkuk, wajar, orang di hadapannya memikiki jabatan setara dengannya. "Tuan Kim."

"Silakan duduk."

Namjoon membenarkan letak maskernya sebelum akhirnya menempatkan bokongnya di atas sofa empuk. Identitasnya tidak boleh diketahui, karena itulah dia memakai nama samaran dan masker setiap bertemu dengan kliennya.

"Ada apa kali ini?" sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat. Tuan Kim di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang paling sering menggunakan jasanya, membuat Namjoon kerepotan mencari anak buah baru karena dalam sekali transaksi dia memesan sepuluh orang sekaligus. Maklum, pencari uang penyayang keluarga. Lagipula, uang yang Namjoon dapatkan membayar semua kerja kerasnya.

"Anakku."

Kepala Namjoon mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Berapa orang? Seperti biasa? Lebih banyak?"

"Kau."

Permintaan yang tidak biasa, tapi Namjoon tidak terkejut. Sudah ada banyak orang yang meminta hal seperti itu padanya, tapi selalu untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Kabar bahwa dia menguasai taekwondo, karate, jiu jitsu, dan aikido menggoda banyak orang yang haus perlindungan. Sayang sekali pekerjaan CEO nya tidak bisa ditelantarkan.

"Maaf, ta-"

"Anakku.. anak bungsuku, satu-satunya pangeran bagiku, permata hidupku. Lee Jaehwan mengincarnya, bukan hanya hartaku tapi juga putraku. Dia orang bejat, aku tidak ingin putraku jatuh ke tangannya." terdengar sangat putus asa, Namjoon sedikit tersentuh. Belum lagi mendengar nama Lee Jaehwan, kesempatan untuk membalas musuh.

"Tolong tuan, akan kubayar berapapun asalkan kau yang menjaga putraku." pria tua itu berlutut di bawah kakinya.

Beberapa pemikiran masuk ke dalam otak Namjoon. Ini tawaran menggiurkan baginya. Membalas Lee Jaehwan, bayarannya.. sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Baiklah. Akan kutangani putrimu, berhubung aku menyimpan dendam untuk si keparat Jaehwan itu."

Tuan Kim langsung berdiri dan membungkuk padanya berkali-kali seraya berterima kasih. Dia merasa seperti dibangkitkan kembalidari kematian. "Terima kasih tuan." si tua berlari ke mejanya dan mengambil lembaran cek dari laci. "Berapa yang kau mau?"

"Ahah.." Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tuan Kim. Dia menyeringai. "Ini kasus yang spesial, tentu bayarannya sangat mahal."

Tuan Kim mengangguk cepat. "Separuh yang kumiliki." pena ditangannya hampir menggores cek saat tangan Namjoon menahannya.

"Putramu. Aku ingin putramu bungsumu itu."

"A-apa?"

Tangan Namjoon bergerak membuka maskernya. "Kau bilang putramu itu permata hidupmu bukan? Itu lebih berharga dari uang."

"K-Kim Namjoon?"

"Salam, calon ayah mertua."

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam paling tenang yang pernah Seokjin alami. Belum lagi bulan menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya dan bintang-bintang muncul menemani bulan. Seokjin penggemar astronomi, karena itu dia sangat kesal saat ibunya memanggilnya yang jelas sekali sedang sibuk dengan teleskopnya.

"Ayah pulang cepat, kita harus makan malam bersama." ucap ibunya ketika dia bertanya.

Seokjin tidak pernah menyukai ayahnya. Bukan ayahnya sebenarnya, lebih kepada pekerjaan ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak datang saat dia diberi penghargaan atas penemuan planet barunya. Ayahnya tidak datang saat peresmian nama planetnya. Bahkan ketika dia menemukan bintang baru bulan lalu ayahnya hanya mengirim karangan bunga. Itu lebih buruk daripada tidak datang sama sekali bagi Seokjin, karena itu menyisakan kenangan menggantung.

Walaupun Seokjin tahu bahwa ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Dia tahu setiap malam ayahnya akan masuk ke kamarnya. Membelai kepalanya dan memberi kecupan selamat malam di dahinya. Seokjin tahu itu, karena dia tidak pernah benar-benar tidur saat ayahnya belum memberikan itu semua. Bisa dibilang dia tidak bisa tidur jika belum mendapat semua itu dari ayahnya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu?" suara ibunya terdengar ke ruang makan. Seokjin menatap malas ibunya yang sibuk di dapur dan mengangguk.

Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan. Kesabarannya terkikis seiring detak jam berlalu. Bagus sekali, sudah setengah jam. Jika saja malam ini langit tidak sempurna untuk mengeluarkan teleskopnya, maka Seokjin tidak akan marah.

"Ibu, kapan ayah datang, aku harus-"

"Dimana kesayangan ayah?"

Wajah Seokjin memerah seketika. Bukan masalah jika hanya ada keluarganya di sini, tapi ayahnya membawa orang lain di belakangnya.

"Uhh, diamlah ayah."

Ibunya meletakkan hidangan terakhir dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sst, tidak boleh seperti itu pada ayahmu."

Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya. Namjoon yang melihat itu terkekeh diam-diam.

"Ayah, siapa itu?"

"Seokjin-"

"Ah, tidak apa nyonya." Namjoon tersenyum ramah. "Hai Kim Seokjin, aku Kim Namjoon, calon suamimu."

Tangan Seokjin yang baru bergerak mengambil piring tertahan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wkwk, ngga jelas banget ya.

Rencananya mau _update_ seminggu sekali, nanti kuusahain :)

Maaf kalo ada _typo_ :(

Makasih banyak buat yang baca :)

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	3. How he act now

_Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya. Namjoon yang melihat itu terkekeh diam-diam._

 _"Ayah, siapa itu?"_

 _"Seokjin-"_

 _"Ah, tidak apa nyonya."_ _Namjoon tersenyum ramah. "Hai Kim Seokjin, aku Kim Namjoon, calon suamimu."_

 _Tangan Seokjin yang baru bergerak mengambil piring, tertahan._

 **-x-**

"Apa?" Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya. Ibunya tampak sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, jadi Seokjin rasa ini hanya berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah, apa maksudnya?"

"Seokjin..-"

"Ayah, jelaskan!"

Namjoon memandang wajah putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang memerah itu. Namjoon baru tahu jika wajah bisa memerah ketika marah.

"S-seperti yang Tuan Kim bilang, kau akan menikah dengan beliau."

 _Brak!_

Seokjin memukul meja makan.

"Ayah sudah gila?! Aku baru berumur 19 tahun! Ini saat bagiku untuk menjalani hidupku sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan, bukan malah mengurus kehidupan rumah tangga!"

"Seok-"

"Selama ini ayah tidak pernah datang ke acaraku, tidak pernah mengurusku, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan hidupku?!"

Mendengar itu Namjoon jadi iba. Dia jadi sedikit tidak tega mengambil anak ini sebagai bayarannya.

"Tapi ayah ingin melindungimu!"

"APANYA YANG MELINDUNGI!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU JIKA TIDAK MENGERTI, KIM SEOKJIN!"

 _Brak!_

Tuan Kim membanting kursi di dekatnya. Sementara Seokjin langsung berlari ke ruangan yang Namjoon yakini sebagai kamar lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" Nyonya Kim menghampiri Tuan Kim. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pundak suaminya.

"Aku tidak apa, periksa keadaan Seokjin saja."

"Biar aku saja." Namjoon bersuara. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang Seokjin masuki sebelumnya.

Namjoon menarik nafasnya sebelum menarik gagang pintu bercat putih di hadapannya. Dia memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebelum sepenuhnya memasuki ruangan itu. Ternyata dia salah, ini bukan kamar Kim Seokjin, lebih seperti.. observatorium pribadi. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi ini benar-benar besar untuk ukuran sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah. Bahkan kamar Namjoon hanya setengah dari ruangan ini.

"Hei." Namjoon memanggil Seokjin. Putra bungsu Tuan Kim itu duduk sila di balkon dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak menoleh ataupun menyahut atas panggilannya.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Dia belum pernah berurusan dengan bocah dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi manusia itu pada dasarnya bisa dirayu, Namjoon akan memanfaatkan sifat manusia yang satu itu.

"Ayahmu-"

"Aku benci ayahku."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Dia mengerti apa yang Seokjin rasakan sekarang, dia mengalaminya dulu.

"Aku juga pernah sepertimu, lalu berakhir dengan penyesalan. Kurang lebih sama seperti kau sekarang."

Sepertinya anak itu menangis, karena Namjoon menangkap gerakan seperti menyeka air mata sebelum anak itu menoleh padanya. "Lalu?"

Bahu Namjoon terangkat asal. "Ya begitu."

"Begitu bagaimana?"

Namjoon menyeringai. "Memangnya dirimu siapa bagiku? Menikah denganku terlebih dahulu, maka akan kuberitahu."

Seokjin berdecih. Dia bukan anak kecil yang bisa diakali seperti itu. Dia tidak mau menikah dengan Namjoon.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Aku belum siap. Lagipula aku ingin menikahi gadis cantik, bukan pria, itu aneh. Dan.. jika aku menikah nanti siapa yang akan mencium dahi dan mengelus kepalaku sebelum aku tidur?" dia menunduk setelahnya.

"Menikahi pria saat ini wajar saja. Nanti kau akan terbiasa. Kau itu terlalu feminim untuk memimpin rumah tangga. Dan urusan kecupan dan elusan itu.." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia masih waras dan tahu diri, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya.

"Itu.. bisa diurus nanti. Ayahmu ingin melindungimu, dia meminta bantuanku. Inilah caranya."

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin jahat kepadaku?" kepala Seokjin terangkat. Matanya menatap Namjoon. Patut Namjoon akui, mata anak ini memiliki daya pikat yang tinggi. Namjoon bahkan tertarik dari dunia nyata, berada dalam imajinasi bahwa mata itu bersinar di antara bintang-bintang dan bulan, selama sepuluh detik.

" _Ahjussi_?"

"K-kau tahu Lee Jaehwan?" Namjoon sedikit tergagap, takut anak di hadapannya ini tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

Ayolah Kim Namjoon, hanya tertegun karena binaran mata. Ok, Namjoon tahu, dia hanya ingin menjaga _image_ nya.

"Dia ingin menyerang harta-"

"Kalau begitu kenapa-"

"Hei bocah, jangan memotong." Namjoon memberikan tatapan malasnya dan dibalas dengan cebikan dari Seokjin. Namjoon berdecak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ayahmu itu juga ingin melindungimu. Jaehwan itu mengincar dirimu juga. Ish, cabul benar pria itu." Namjoon bergidik ngeri.

Seokjin terdiam sejenak. Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya berarti dia orang yang salah saat ini. Ini yang Seokjin tidak suka dari dirinya sendiri, dia cenderung tidak suka mendengarkan orang lain, karena sekalinya dia mendengar mentalnya akan jatuh atau terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak melihat batasan. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menunggu semenit saja agar ayahnya bisa menjelaskan padanya? Dia sudah menghancurkan hati ayahnya sekarang.

"Apa anak lelaki zaman sekarang cengeng sepertimu?" bola mata Namjoon berputar ketika melihat anak di hadapannya itu menangis.

"Tidak perlu menangis. Minta maaf saja. Asal kau tahu, ayahmu itu memintaku yang seorang CEO untuk menjagamu. Aku tidak pernah mau pekerjaan semacam itu, tapi dia bilang dia sangat menyayangimu dan kau permatanya, jadi aku merasa iba dan menerimanya."

"Oh, dan aku yang meminta untuk menikah denganmu."

Seokjin menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, lalu menatap Namjoon. "Kenapa? Kau CEO, seharusnya menikah dengan wanita cantik dan kaya." dan Namjoon terkekeh. Dia tidak suka wanita cantik, yang kaya mungkin iya. Namjoon menyukai lelaki manis yang lebih muda darinya. Dia memang belok, sudah terjadi, mau diapakan?

"Kau itu bayaran yang aku minta dari ayahmu. Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa bisa jadi anak kesayangan? Kau punya berapa kakak?"

"Dua. Kenapa?"

"Pekerjaan mereka?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. "Solji _noona_ itu _designer_ , sedangkan Jinhee _noona_ chef."

Namjoon membuka mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk. Wajar Seokjin dijadikan anak kesayangan oleh ayahnya, dia satu-satunya anak lelaki keluarga ini dan dia si bungsu. _Ekhm_ , dan mungkin karena itu juga wajah Seokjin itu..

Cantik.

" _Ahjussi_ , bisa pergi? Ini ruangan pribadiku." Seokjin baru teringat hal itu. Ibu dan kakaknya saja harus izin padanya jika ingin masuk. Bukan maksudnya membuat daerah teritorial, tapi ada banyak hal penting di ruangan itu, Seokjin tidak ingin ada yang hilang atau rusak.

"Aku bukan _ahjussi_ , aku hanya berbeda lima tahun darimu."

Seokjin berdecak. "Bagiku itu tua, kau tetap _ahjussi_ bagiku."

"Ya! _Hyung_ saja, atau bila perlu _oppa_." senyum jahil Namjoon tunjukkan pada Seokjin. Yang digoda menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona yang muncul diwajahnya. "Dasar gila."

"Gila begini juga calon suamimu."

"Keluar!"

"Baiklah, tidak perlu berteriak bocah."

Lalu Namjoon berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu 'observatorium' pribadi Seokjin. Namjoon heran pada dirinya, itu pertama kalinya dia begitu menikmati percakapan diluar percakapan bisnis. Namjoon merasa tertarik dengan anak itu.

.

.

.

Sudah tujuh malam bagi mata Seokjin untuk tidak tertutup dalam waktu yang diperlukan. Dia mendapat usapan dan kecupan ayahnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa menutup matanya. Otaknya terus dipaksa bekerja karena malam dimana dia bercakap-cakap dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya.

Seokjin bingung. Haruskah dia percaya atau tidak, karena setelah malam itu pria itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Jika mereka benar akan menikah bukankah seharusnya pria itu akan sering mengunjunginya untuk merencanakan pernikahan mereka? Menyiapkan kue, membahas tema, dan entah apa lagi, Seokjin belum pernah menikah sebelumnya.

Rasanya lebih baik Seokjin membuka buku matematikanya karena ada ulangan yang menunggunya. Tapi sial sekali dia beberapa kali tertidur di kelas hingga melewatkan catatan-catatan penting. Beruntung tidak ketahuan, tapi tetap saja sial.

Dan malam Seokjin kali ini berakhir dengan air mata frustasi yang membawanya pada tidur lelap.

.

.

.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk tetap berada di rumahnya. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dia urus terkait pernikahannya dengan Seokjin. Memang dia akan menikah dengan anak itu, tapi anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, bukan porsi mereka untuk mengurus sesuatu seperti ini. Belum lagi Seokjin anak lelaki, Namjoon tidak yakin dia akan mengerti hal semacam ini.

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu dia tanyakan pada Seokjin. Sepertinya dia perlu berkunjung atau dia antar anak itu saja? Kebetulan kemarin Tuan Kim berkunjung dan memberitahunya sekolah Seokjin. Sepertinya Namjoon jemput saja.

Tangan Namjoon meraba sisi kanan, mencari ponselnya, menekan panggilan ketiga.

"BMW X6 di lobby dalam sepuluh menit." lalu Namjoon memutus sambungannya.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya,lalu menariknya kembali. Mengulangnya beberapa kali sampai debaran dari dalam dadanya kembali normal. Ini kali pertama Namjoon untuk mengantar seseorang. Dia tidak pernah menjemput orang lain sekalipun karena dia memiliki bawahan yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi untuk Seokjin berbeda kasus. Namjoon menghormati Tuan Kim, karena Tuan Kim menyayangi anak bungsunya itu, Namjoon harus bergerak sendiri untuk segala sesuatunya.

Namjoon takut dia melakukan atau mengucapkan sesuatu yang buruk. Namjoon ingin ini menjadi perjalanan yang nyaman untuk Seokjin, sayangnya dia tidak tahu topik pembicaraan seperti apa yang disukai anak-anak seumuran Seokjin. Namjoon dengar Kpop sedang panas belakangan ini, tapi dia tidak tahu apa Seokjin menyukainya atau tidak.

Dia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Tuan Kim.

"Tuan, mobil anda sudah ada di lobby."

Baiklah, Namjoon hanya akan mengikuti alur Tuhan.

.

.

.

Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan lobby. Yang Namjoon tunggu sudah berdiri dengan wajah tertekuk. Namjoon benci saat pria melakukan itu, terlihat menjijikan. Tapi untuk Seokjin, dirinya membuat pengecualian.

Namjoon menurunkan kaca. "Bocah, cepat masuk." tegurnya.

Lalu yang Namjoon lihat adalah anak lelaki itu menghentakkan setiap langkahnya masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Brak!

Pintu mobilnya ditutup begitu keras. Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya, menahan emosi yang menyerangnya. Di depannya adalah anak lelaki yang sedang labil, Namjoon harus bersabar.

"Pakai _seat-beltmu_ bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah."

"Dan aku bukan _ahjussi_. Aku tidak akan menginjak gas jika kau tidak memakai _seat-belt_."

Seokjin mendengus kesal. Dia lalu menarik _seat-belt_ nya dengan kasar. Tidak peduli dengan geraman samar yang Namjoon keluarkan karenanya. Dia benar-benar suntuk sekarang. Nilai ulangan matematikanya terancam. Seokjin sudah menetapkan target perguruan tingginya, dia harus masuk KAIST, tidak boleh yang lain. Jika dia tidak bisa masuk KAIST, mungkin dia lebih baik bunuh diri saja.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Bukan masalah _ahjussi_."

"Jadi masalahku jika kau menekuk wajahmu di mobilku."

Dan secara tiba-tiba pengelihatanan Seokjin kabur, terhalang oleh air mata yang entah kenapa mendesak keluar.

"Dan sekarang kau akan menangis. Kau aneh."

"Ka-kalau begitu jangan peduli." Seokjin menahan tangisannya.

Namjoon cukup tertekan sekarang. Apa memang seperti ini anak-anak sekarang? "Apa ini soal yang kemarin?" dan yang Namjoon dapatkan adalah gelengan.

"Lalu apa? Sekolahmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, itu adalah pengakuan bagi Namjoon. Dia menepikan mobilnya lalu melepas _seat-belt_ nya dan _seat-belt_ Seokjin. Dia menarik nafasnya ketika melihat wajah Seokjin yang basah.

"Apa? Apa yang sulit? Aku juga pernah sekolah, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Namjoon berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin, sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya, sekalipun dengan ibunya.

"U-ulangan mate- hik.. matematika hari ini. Aku- hik.. belum belajar."

"Mana bukumu? Beritahu materimu, akan kuajarkan."

Tangan Seokjin menyeka air matanya, lalu membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

Seokjin menunduk dalam, terlalu takut dengan nada bicara Namjoon yang terkesan seperti sedang marah. "Aku sering tertidur di kelas belakangan ini.. hik.. jangan marah, memangnya _ahjussi_ siapa?!"

Diam-diam Namjoon terkekeh. Ini anak lelaki yang ingin menikahi gadis cantik? Menjadi kepala keluarga? Tidak cocok sama sekali. Anak ini lebih cocok menjadi 'istrinya'.

"Sudah berapa minggu semenjak semester duamu?"

Seokjin menyeka hidungnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Sepuluh."

"Baiklah, perhatikan baik-baik hm."

.

.

.

Namjoon turun dari mobil, melempar kuncinya pada sekretarisnya yang menunggu di lobby kantor. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap berada di rumah.

"Batalkan semua jadwalku malam ini. Ada makan malam yang lebih penting."

Namjoon berjalan melalui semua bawahannya yang membungkuk. Semua bawahan yang tidak menyadari wajah cerah Namjoon. Semua bawahan yang tidak menyadari senyuman kecil di wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Biasanya dia akan mengerutkan dahinya ketika hanya terlambat satu menit.

10.35, terlambat tiga puluh lima menit dan dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

.

.

.

Senyum Seokjin terlukis dengan sangat lebar sejak menginjakkan kakinya di kelas pagi tadi. Ulangannya sudah selesai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan senyumnya masih terpampang lebar.

Dia merasa sangat ringan hingga rasanya mungkin dia bisa terbang.

Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu masuk ke salah satu kelas. Matanya mengedar dan tersenyum ketika melihat anak lelaki yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata tertutup. "Jeon Jungkook, cepat bangun!"

Jungkook, anak yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Seokjin bingung. Tapi di tersenyum beberapa detik kemudian. " _Hyung_!" dan dia bangun dari duduknya.

Seokjin terkekeh. "Ayo makan."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang, _hyung_. Padahal kemarin kau terus mengeluh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kau seperti.. Kookie, aku harus bagaimana? Huhuhu.." Jungkook menirukan cara bicara Seokjin dengan berlebihan. Seokjin berdecak kesal dan mengangkat sendoknya, mendaratkannya di atas kepala si lucu bergigi kelinci. "Aku tidak seperti itu." Seokjin merengut.

Jungkook terkekeh dan menyendok kembali makanannya. Tiba-tiba ucapan Seokjin yang pernah kakak kelasnya itu bicarakan tiga hari yang lalu melintas dibenaknya. Jungkook menelan makannya dan menatap Seokjin kasihan. " _Hyung_ , semoga kau bahagia."

"Tentang apa?"

"Pernikahan paksa itu."

Tangan Seokjin yang hendak menyuap makanannya terhenti. Matanya menatap Jungkook, membuat anak di depannya ketakutan.

"Yah, semoga begitu. Dia orang yang baik, kurasa aku akan bahagia dengannya, meskipun aku masih berharap akan menikahi gadis cantik." Seokjin kemudian melahap makanannya.

Jungkook dibuat terkesima oleh Seokjin, karena jika dia adalah Seokjin, dia akan menangis setiap harinya. Kakak kelasnya ini adalah kakak kelas terbaik yang pernah dia temui.

"Bagaimana Taehyung? Sudah sehat?"

"Dia itu pura-pura sakit. Cih, aku bingung kenapa aku mau dengannya."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Itu takdir."

"Kau menikah paksa dengan _ahjussi_ itu juga takdir."

Kemudian Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Jungkook benar, nasibnya dan Namjoon adalah takdir, takdir yang aneh, tapi unik.

" _Hyung_ , aku main ke rumahmu ya? Besok akan ada ulangan bahasa Inggris, kau tahu aku payah dalam pelajaran itu." si lucu bergigi kelinci mempoutkan bibirnya, berusaha membuat Seokjin menyetujui permintaannya.

Tapi Seokjin malah menggeleng seraya tersenyum cerah. "Tidak bisa."

Jungkook kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa?"

"Ada makan malam keluarga."

"Aku bergabung, ya?"

Sekali lagi Seokjin menggeleng.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Ulanganku bagaimana?" suara Jungkook bergetar. Teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan ayahnya yang mereka buat pagi ini. Jungkook harus mendapat setidaknya delapan puluh lima agar dapat menerima kamera polaroid yang sudah dia incar sejak kemarin.

Seokjin terkekeh kembali. "Tenang." ucapnya. "Akan kuminta Yoongi mengajarimu. Dia juga pintar sepertiku."

Mata Jungkook membulat lucu, dia terkejut. "Yoongi _sunbae_? Tidak, tidak mau. Yoongi _sunbae_ menyeramkan." dia menolak.

Seokjin malah tersenyum. "Kalau dia menyeramkan kenapa dia berteman denganku? Aku hanya berteman dengan orang baik."

Dan Jungkook pun kalah. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah." ucapnya pasrah. "Memangnya keluarga _hyung_ datang semua sampai aku tidak boleh datang?"

Senyum Seokjin kali ini terlukis lebar. "Tidak, ini bahkan bukan makan malam keluarga. Ini makan malam dengan penyelamat."

.

.

.

 _"Sudah mengerti?"_

 _Kepala Seokjin mengangguk beberapa kali dengan cepat. Merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya dia mengejar dua bab dalam tiga puluh menit. Ahjussi di depannya ini menyelamatkannya._

 _"Terima kasih, ahjussi."_

 _"Aku bukan ahjussi, sudah kubilang. Jangan lupa berikan aku hadiah karena membantumu."_

 _Kepala Seokjin mengangguk sekali lagi dengan mantap. "Hm! Ahjussi, apa makanan yang kau suka? Biar kubuat."_

 _Namjoon merasa terkejut. Dia hanya main-main dengan ucapannya. Ternyata anak di depannya ini polos sekali._

 _"Kau mau membuatnya?" tanyanya memastikan dan anak itu mengangguk mantap._

 _"Seafood pasta."_

 _"Ok! Akan kubuatkan! Ahjussi, besok-"_

 _"Tidak, aku akan menjemputmu nanti, kita ke rumahku." Namjoon tersenyum. Tangannya lalu membuka laci dashboard, mengambil selembar kertas A7 dan sebuah pulpen. Dia menuliskan rangakaian angka, lalu memberikannya pada Seokjin. "Ini nomorku, hubungi jika sudah selesai." dan dia mengusak rambut Seokjin._

 _"Pasang lagi seat-beltmu."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ahahah.. aku merasa aneh sendiri pas buat ini. Maaf kalo ada _typo_ :(

Belum satu minggu aku tau, ngga ada salahnya kan menyenangkan hati _readers?_ Pada minta cepet _up_ :)

Oh iya, aku udah buat wattpad :). Sebenarnya udah punya sih dari dulu tapi kubuat lagi khusus buat _publish_ cerita. Sementara ini sih belum _publish_ apa-apa, mungkin nanti ada beberapa cerita yang bakal aku _publish_ di sana. Salah satunya cerita ini.

Namanya sama kok sama _account_ ini, chocoerz. C-nya kecil yaa.

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , terlebih _review_!! :))

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	4. How he start to fall

_Dan Jungkook pun kalah. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah." ucapnya pasrah. "Memangnya keluarga hyung datang semua sampai aku tidak boleh datang?"_

 _Senyum Seokjin kali ini terlukis lebar. "Tidak, ini bahkan bukan makan malam keluarga. Ini makan malam dengan penyelamat."_

 **-x-**

Seokjin membersihkan mejanya. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, dia melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Seokjin baru sadar bahwa dia yang terakhir berada di kelas, buku astronominya terlalu menarik untuk digeletakan begitu saja di kolong mejanya. Bahkan matahari hampir tenggelam sekarang.

Seokjin merogoh saku celananya. Jarinya hampir menekan panggilan pertama, kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia memiliki janji. Tangannya pun kembali merogoh saku celananya, mencari kertas yang dia lipat cukup kecil.

"Oh? Nomornya hanya berbeda satu digit denganku."

Kenyataan yang cukup unik dan menurut Seokjin harus diabadikan. Jadi dia mengeluarkan kamera polaroid yang pernah nyaris Jungkook curi dari tasnya dan mengabadikan kertas bertuliskan nomor Namjoon ditangannya. Seokjin meniup hasil potretannya. Setelah gambarnya muncul dia memandanginya sebentar, lalu menyimpannya dalam saku celananya.

Seokjin memasukkan kembali kameranya dan beralih pada ponselnya untuk menghubungi Namjoon. Dahinya berkerut untuk beberapa saat, sampai suara yang sedikit ramai menyapanya. Sepertinya _ahjussi_ itu sedang mendengarkan lagu hip-hop.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku sudah selesai. _Ahjussi_ dimana?"

" _Aku di depan gerbang sekolahmu. Cepat turun, perutku sudah meraung._ "

Dan Seokjin langsung memutuskan sambungannya sepihak. Dia langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan cepat. Mobil Namjoon sudah menunggu tepat di depannya, tanpa babibu Seokjin pun masuk.

"Kukira kau pulang jam empat. Aku menunggu dua jam."

Seokjin tidak berani menatap Namjoon, jadi dia menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya. "Maaf, aku terlalu asyik dengan bukuku."

Lalu Seokjin mendengar hembusan nafas. Matanya terpejam erat, berjaga-jaga jika _ahjussi_ di sampingnya ini marah. Memejamkan mata adalah cara agar Seokjin tidak mendengar omelan orang lain. Aneh karena orang lain biasanya memejamkan matanya ketika mereka ingin mendengarkan sesuatu. Tapi itulah Seokjin.

"Kuterima alasanmu." tangan Namjoon mengusak rambut Seokjin seperti yang tadi pagi dia lakukan. "Pakai _seat-belt_ mu. Kita berangkat."

.

.

.

"Jungkook tadi bilang kalau dia ingin ke rumah, tapi kubilang aku ada makan malam dengan penyelamatku. Dia hampir menangis."

Seokjin terus bercerita tentang apa yang dialaminya hari ini sementara Namjoon duduk di ruang makan yang berada di belakang dapur. Tangan Namjoon menopang kepalanya, matanya memandangi Seokjin yang membelakanginya, sibuk dengan masakannya.

Ini hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali setelah kurang lebih seminggu tidak bertemu. Namjoon bingung dengan dirinya, karena bisa bersikap begitu baik dengan anak yang akan dia nikahi karena pekerjaan. Bahkan dia kurang ajar sekali dengan ibunya.

"Ah! Aku lupa menghubungi Yoongi!" tiba-tiba Seokjin memekik dan mematikan kompor. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Mencari apa?"

"Ponselku."

"Mau menghubungi siapa?"

"Yoongi. Aku lupa bilang kalau Jungkook minta diajari bahasa Inggris."

Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, Namjoon tahu itu. Karena dia malah menyembunyikan ponsel Seokjin di saat anak itu mencarinya. "Aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin tertinggal di mobil."

Lalu Namjoon tersenyum kecil ketika Seokjin merengut kesal. "Dari sini ke parkiran jauh sekali.." dan anak itu kembali menyalakan kompor. "Ya sudah, nanti saja. Atau biarJungkook mendapat nilai jelek, kubelikan saja kamera idamannya itu."

Namjoon yang bersikap aneh pun terkekeh diam-diam. Seokjin benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi kepala keluarga, anak itu berbakat menjadi pihak penerima, sifatnya benar-benar..

'istri' idaman Namjoon.

" _Ahjussi_ , dimana piringnya? Kalau bisa pakai piring yang cekung ke dalam ya."

Namjoon bangun dari duduknya, yang merupakan hal aneh lainnya yang dia lakukan hari ini. Biasanya dia akan menyuruh orang lain untuk bergerak, bahkan ibunya, tapi sekarang dia bergerak memenuhi permintaan anak bungsu Tuan Kim.

"Piring ada di sini." Namjoon membuka salah satu pintu _kitchen set_ dan Seokjin melihat rentetan piring berjajar rapi di atas rak piring putih.

"Bagaimana dengan sendok, garpu, dan pisau?" Namjoon menarik laci _kitchen set._ "Di sini."

"Sebelum kau bertanya lagi, kain bersih ada di sana, gelas ada di lemari yang ini, dan yang lainnya sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya."

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Seokjin tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon, membuat Namjoon terkejut. "Terima kasih, _ahjussi_." dan anak itu berjalan cepat dengan dua piring _seafood pasta_ ditangannya. Sementara Namjoon masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar diluar kendali.

" _Ahjussi_ , ayo makan!"

Sebelum berbalik dan melangkah, Namjoon mengontrol mimik wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Dia harus terlihat sama menyeramkannya seperti pertama kali dia dan Seokjin bertemu, jadi anak itu tidak akan memberikan 'serangan _dadakan_ ' padanya.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau punya susu stroberi? Aku ingin itu."

Namjoon hampir mengangkat bokongnya dari bangku ketika dia ingat kalau itu adalah hal aneh. Namjoon mendudukan kembali dirinya dan menatap Seokjin datar. "Di kulkas, ambil saja." dan Seokjin berlari kecil menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu stroberi yang dia inginkan. Dimata Namjoon anak itu terlihat man-

Sepertinya Namjoon harus ke gereja besok.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, _ahjussi_." tangan Seokjin menjauhkan piring dari hadapannya. Matanya memandang Namjoon yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya. Seokjin ingin tahu, _ahjussi_ ini memang makan sedikit atau nafsu makannya hilang?

" _Ahjussi_ , kalau kau tidak sanggup menghabiskannya, buat aku saja." dan ucapan Seokjin direspon oleh tatapan datar dari Namjoon. Seokjin sedikit menundukan kepalanya takut. Seokjin hanya menawarkan bantuan, lagipula sayang jika Namjoon tidak memakan pastanya, lebih baik masuk ke perutnya. Seokjin juga hanya tidak ingin berakhir menangis karena masakannya tidak dimakan dengan baik.

"Kau itu.." Seokjin langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Makan banyak ya?"

Perlahan-lahan mata Seokjin terbuka, sedikit bingung dengan situasi. "I-iya."

"Itu bagus, kau masih dalam pertumbuhan, perlu banyak asupan." Namjoon mendorong piringnya mendekati Seokjin. "Makanlah."

Dan Seokjin bertambah bingung. Apa maksud _ahjussi_ ini? Apa.. menyuruh Seokjin untuk bertambah gemuk, jadi Korea akan men _judge_ nya karena menjadi 'istri' Namjoon yang jelek? Seokjin tidak mau.

"Tidak jadi. Aku tahu maksud _ahjussi_."

"Huh?"

Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kepalanya naik dengan angkuh. "Kau menyuruhku untuk gemuk agar orang-orang membenciku kan? Enak saja." mata Seokjin melirik Namjoon sinis. "Aku tidak mau."

"Tidak, kau tadi yang meminta."

"Tidak jadi! Aku tidak mau gemuk!"

Namjoon sudah dengar tentang kelabilan remaja, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa kasusnya separah ini. Anak ini sudah begini sebelum Namjoon menikahinya, lalu bagaimana jika mereka sudah menikah? Mungkin pada akhirnya anak ini akan stabil, tapi masa kelabilannya tentu tidak akan langsung berakhir ketika mereka menikah.

"Astaga.."

Lalu ponsel Namjoon berdering. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilannya. "Ya?"

Seokjin tidak tahu siapa yang menghubungi Namjoon, tapi _ahjussi_ itu terlihat tidak senang. Dahi _ahjussi_ itu berkerut, sama seperti ayahnya ketika makan malam dan mendengar berita buruk mengenai perusahaannya.

"Hei bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Terserah. Intinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, ada urusan mendadak."

Seketika, rasanya Seokjin ingin sekali menangis. Bayangan dia menunggu di halte sendirian, di malam hari, sungguh menakutinya. Seokjin belum pernah melakukan itu, ibunya bilang ada banyak orang jahat yang melakukan kejahatan di saat seperti itu.

"Uh.." kepala Seokjin tertunduk. "A-aku.. aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Aku belum pernah naik bis."

"Kalau begitu, menginap."

Kepala Seokjin secara refleks terangkat, matanya membelalak. "Apa?!"

"Menginap. Ada kamar tamu di atas, kau tidurlah di sana, akan kusuruh sekretaris Jang mengambil bajumu. Besok Sabtu, kau tidak ada ekskul kan?" ditanya, Seokjin pun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu masak apapun sesukamu, aku mungkin akan pulang tengah malam. Bersenang-senanglah." lalu Namjoon pergi dari hadapan Seokjin. Benar-benar meninggalkan Seokjin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Dengusan kesal Seokjin keluarkan. Apa yang _ahjussi_ itu bilang tadi? Bersenang-senanglah? Seokjin tidak akan pernah bisa bersenang-senang tanpa 'observatorium' pribadinya.

Tapi rumah ini sepertinya menarik untuk dijelajahi. Rumah _ahjussi_ itu mirip dengan museum seni, ada banyak lukisan dan patung berjajar rapi di dinding dan meja. Biasanya Seokjin tidak menyukai hal yang menyangkut seni, tapi dia senang melihat rumah Namjoon. Pemiliknya saja adalah karya seni Tuhan.. kalau Seokjin boleh jujur.

Kepala Seokjin menggeleng pelan, berusaha menarik kembali kewarasannya agar bisa melangkah tanpa berpikir macam-macam tentang _ahjussi_ itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah bersamaan dengan matanya yang menjelajahi dinding putih gading di hadapannya. Seokjin rasa ini adalah ruangan yang benar-benar khusus untuk lukisan, karena tidak ada satu pun patung yang diletakkan di sini.

"Hm?" kepala Seokjin bergerak miring secara tidak sadar. Di depannya adalah jalan buntu, langkahnya terhenti oleh dinding besar yang memajang satu lukisan besar yang ditutupi kain putih. Tubuhnya sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan apa yang mungkin ada di balik kain itu. Mungkin lukisan penuh darah? Atau lukisan iblis? Seokjin benci lukisan iblis. Pernah sekali dia berkunjung ke pameran lukisan dan melihat lukisan penuh dengan gambar iblis yang kelihatannya sedang memberontak. Malamnya dia tidak bisa tidur dan dia berakhir tidur bersama Solji _noona_ yang tidak tega dengan Seokjin yang terus menangis.

Tangannya hendak menarik kain itu, tapi tangannya yang bergetar, sepertinya merupakan pertanda bahwa Seokjin tidak seharusnya melihat lukisan itu. Tapi Kim Seokjin adalah anak berumur sembilan belas tahun yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu, tangannya tetap bergerak menarik kain putih itu.

Rasanya seperti saat itu dia terjebak dalam _slow-motion_ , jantung Seokjin berdebar kencang bahkan Seokjin sendiri bisa mendengar debarannya. Debarannya semakin pelan ketika matanya memadangi lukisan di hadapannya. Lukisan yang sangat besar yang hanya terisi oleh satu objek.

Seorang bayi. Seokjin tidak tahu siapa karena bayi itu membelakanginya.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya seputar bayi itu dan arti dari lukisan itu. Mungkinkah maksudnya Namjoon ingin memiliki bayi? Kalau begitu seharusnya _ahjussi_ itu menikahi wanita cantik, bukan anak lelaki sepertinya. Pemikiran itu membuat Seokjin berdecak kesal, dia tidak suka pemikiran itu.

Lalu Seokjin menangkap tulisan di pojok kanan bagian bawah lukisan itu.

' _Takdir yang aneh menuntunku pada bayi ini._ '

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dengan kasar. Dia akan tanya kebenarannya pada _ahjussi_ menyebalkan itu besok pagi.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lee Jaehwan memang manusia sialan, berani sekali melakukan hal nekat seperti ini.

" _Sajangnim_ , sistem kita akan _down_ jika kita tidak mengeluarkan G-157."

Mata Namjoon terpejam. Apa setelah ini dia harus memenggal kepala Lee Jaehwan? Pria itu semakin lancang saja setelah Namjoon abaikan.

"G-157 belum siap sepenuhnya _sajangnim_." pria berjas putih yang berdiri di belakang Namjoon menunduk. Sekretaris Namjoon memandangi ilmuwan itu dengan tajam. "Lalu selama lima tahun ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

Apa yang harus Namjoon pilih? _Artificial intelligence system_ yang perusahaannya diam-diam buat bisa jadi berbalik menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Selama beberapa saat Namjoon menyesali dirinya yang memutuskan untuk membuat dua pekerjaan baginya. Kenapa dia tidak berdiam diri saja di bangku CEO nya dan sepenuhnya mengurusi dokumen?

Lalu Namjoon membuka matanya.

"Pasang G-157. Kerahkan usaha terbaik kalian agar sistemnya melindungi data-data perusahaan, terutama identitasku."

Namjoon baru saja berjalan satu langkah sebelum dia berbalik lagi. "Ah, jika sistemnya sudah bekerja, namai dia _December_."

.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari dan mata Seokjin masih terbuka lebar. Otak Seokjin sudah sangat lelah, hanya saja matanya seperti dilem, jadi Seokjin terus berjalan mengelilingi kamar tamu milik Namjoon. Tidak ada yang spesial, kamarnya benar-benar datar.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Astaga!" tangan Seokjin memegangi dadanya. " _Ahjussi!_ _Ahjussi_ tahu apa itu mengetuk? Kalau _ahjussi_ tidak tahu biar kuberitahu." matanya menatap Namjoon kesal.

"Maaf. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, hanya bergerak dalam diam ke atas ranjang dan menggelung tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Membuat Namjoon heran setengah mati dengan maksud anak itu. Tapi ketika dia kembali ingat bahwa Seokjin memerlukan usapan dan kecupan di kepala anak itu, Namjoon mengerti.

Tapi tidak mungkin kan dia melakukan itu?

" _Ahjussi_ keluarlah, aku yakin aku akan tertidur sebentar lagi." Seokjin berbohong. Mungkin jika Namjoon meninggalkannya, Seokjin akan berakhir dengan mata yang masih terbuka walau matahari sudah terbit.

"T-"

"Tenang saja. Pergilah _ahjussi_ , selamat malam." Seokjin memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuat Namjoon yakin dengan ucapannya. Lalu hening, perlahan-lahan Seokjin membuka matanya dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit untuk mencari Namjoon.

"Lihat? Kau tidak bisa tidur."

"Astaga!" Namjoon terkekeh diam-diam, anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan dimatanya.

" _Ahjussi_ , apa _ahjussi_ mau bertanggung jawab jika aku terkena serangan jantung?!" Seokjin membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Namjoon yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Apa hobi _ahjussi_ itu mengejutkan orang? Kenapa tidak melamar jadi badut pesta agar bisa ikut pesta kejutan?"

"Tidak penting. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Namjoon memandang Seokjin kasihan. Anak itu pasti lelah, tapi sayangnya Namjoon tidak bisa membawa Tuan Kim ke rumahnya, rumahnya harus tetap menjadi rahasianya, sekretaris Kim, dan beberapa ilmuwan. Ditambah Seokjin untuk saat ini.

"Aku sudah-"

"Bohong. Nyamankan posisimu, mungkin bercakap denganku bisa mengundang rasa kantuk."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Apa karena _ahjussi_ sangat membosankan?" matanya menatap tepat dimanik Namjoon, membuat yang ditatap kebingungan untuk bersikap.

"Ti-tidak tahu. Posisimu sudah nyaman?" Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pertama kalinya dia bersikap seperti ini.

"Hum. Ayo, bicara tentang hal membosankan." Namjoon tidak mengerti maksud Seokjin ketika anak itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, dia hanya diam. Ketika Namjoon ingin membuka mulutnya, Seokjin menginterupsinya, mengatakan bahwa Namjoon harus mengisi tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah terjadi." Namjoon menolak.

Bibir Seokjin mencebik. "Tapi kedua _noona_ ku selalu duduk di sebelahku setiap kali bercerita. _Ahjussi_ juga harus."

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menahan emosi pada anak yang menumpang untuk tidur di rumahnya. Seingat Namjoon dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti Seokjin ketika dia remaja dulu. Dia cenderung tenang dan datar terhadap sekelilingnya. Dia tidak pernah mencebikan bibir seperti Seokjin, protes seperti Seokjin, tersenyum lebar seperti Seokjin..

Namjoon tidak pernah mengalami semua itu, tapi dia suka ketika Seokjin yang melakukannya. Aneh bukan? Belum terhitung satu hari mereka kembali bertemu, tapi Namjoon sudah merasa nyaman dengan Seokjin.

Selimut di ranjang itu sedikit Namjoon naikkan untuk menutupi kakinya dan dia merapikan selimut bagian Seokjin agar anak itu tertutupi sampai bibir anak itu. Udara musim gugur pada malam hari menembus kamar, Namjoon tidak mau anak ini protes. Dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

" _Ahjussi._ "

"Hm."

"Lukisan yang ditutup kain.. bayi siapa itu? Apa maksudnya? Apa _ahjussi_ ingin memiliki bayi? Kenapa tidak menikahi wanita cantik dan kaya saja? Kenapa tidak menerima setengah dari harta ayah saja, ah omong-omong ayah sudah bercerita padaku." mata bulat itu terus memandangi Namjoon lekat. Namjoon jadi merasa tidak bebas, rasanya seperti dia takut satu gerakan saja dapat mengurangi poinnya di depan Seokjin.

"I-itu, bayi itu muncul dimimpiku tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak tahu siapa itu, dimimpiku dia berpose sama persis seperti dilukisan." tangan Namjoon bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" _Ahjussi_ , maaf sebelumnya.. tapi, _ahjussi_ itu.. sama-sama cabul seperti Lee Jaehwan itu ya."

Mata Namjoon secara langsung terbelalak. Dia? Cabul seperti Jaehwan? "Yak, bayi itu memang sudah telanjang dimimpiku. Aku tidak pernah minta diberikan mimpi berisi seorang bayi yang menampakkan bokongnya padaku." tangan Namjoon terulur untuk menepuk kepala Seokjin beberapa kali. Tidak keras, bahkan tidak ada tenaga sedikit pun dalam pukulan itu, Namjoon tidak ingin mendapat tuntutan atas tindak kekerasan.

" _Hooaamm_.. _ahjussi_ , sepertinya aku mengantuk." Seokjin bergerak kecil, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin agar tidurnya lelap. Matanya berkedip pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terpejam.

Ini kali pertama Namjoon menyaksikan hal seperti ini. Ini.. menyentuh hatinya.

" _Ahjussi_.." Namjoon langsung menatap Seokjin. Mata anak itu masih terpejam, sepertinya anak itu mengigau, itu wajar untuk orang yang mengantuk berat.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau.. aku menyukaimu, kau baik."

Namjoon hanya bisa terpaku setelahnya. Sepertinya sistem kerja jantungnya sudah mulai rusak, karena itu berdebar di luar batas normal. Dan ketika tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus lembut kepala Seokjin, Namjoon sadar bahwa anak ini, Kim Seokjin, memiliki sesuatu yang kuat dalam dirinya.

Karena dia bisa menarik Namjoon dari semua hal normalnya.

"Tidur yang lelap, cantik."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aku sadar banget kalo bagian terakhir itu keju.. :)

Kalo ada yang bingung..

Kok, kerjaannya Namjoon jadi aneh sih?

Kok tiba-tiba aku masukin _December_ si _artificial intelligence system_?

Tenang, nanti pasti semuanya jelas, ok? ;)

Buat **If-SunFlower** , tenang aku ngga bakal ngelupain kalian yang baca ceritaku di sini. Masa aku lupain, kurang ajar banget kalo aku begitu :( lagian aku belum publish apa-apa, masih takut :( dunia oren yang satu itu cukup menyeramkan..

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , terlebih lagi _review_ :) aku jadi lebih semangat buat nerusin cerita ini :)

Maaf kalo ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	5. How he begin to care

_"Ahjussi, kau.. aku menyukaimu, kau baik."_

 _Namjoon hanya bisa terpaku setelahnya. Sepertinya sistem kerja jantungnya sudah mulai rusak, karena itu berdebar di luar batas normal. Dan ketika tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus lembut kepala Seokjin, Namjoon sadar bahwa anak ini, Kim Seokjin, memiliki sesuatu yang kuat dalam dirinya._

 _Karena dia bisa menarik Namjoon dari semua hal normalnya._

 _"Tidur yang lelap, cantik."_

.

.

.

Dahi Seokjin mengerut tidak nyaman, suara burung dari luar mengusik tidurnya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu berguling ke kiri.

Tanpa sengaja menindih _ahjussi_ yang membawanya ke sini.

Seokjin yang terkejut ditambah baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya memandangi wajah Namjoon. _Ahjussi_ ini sangat tampan, Seokjin akui, lebih tampan dari dirinya sendiri bahkan. Rahangnya begitu tegas, hidungnya memang tidak terlalu bagus jika dibandingkan dengan hidung Jungkook, tapi tetap saja menarik. Lalu.. bibir tebalnya, rambut hitamnya, oh! Seokjin ingat dia pernah melihat lesung pipi _ahjussi_ ini ketika _ahjussi_ ini tersenyum, Seokjin sangat suka.

Tapi kemudian Seokjin tersadar, kalau _ahjussi_ ini membuatnya menikah secara paksa. Karena dia hanya bayaran untuk _ahjussi_ ini, Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, terkesan begitu runyam. "Yah, setidaknya terima kasih karena sudah bersikap baik padaku."

Matanya mengedar, mencari jam, dan mendesah lega ketika jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.20. Dia belum terlambat, masih ada banyak waktu untuk membuat sarapan, satu _ahjussi_ yang masih dia tindih dan yang banyak untuk dirinya.

Dan wajah Seokjin merona secara mendadak.

Dia masih menindih Namjoon..

"Astaga.. bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" tangannya memukul pelan kepalanya, lalu melesat cepat menuju dapur. Setidaknya _ahjussi_ itu belum bangun, jadi harga diri Seokjin masih aman-aman saja.

.

.

.

"Dia.. akan menikah dengan Kim Namjoon?"

"Ya _sajangnim_ , maaf baru memberitahu."

Pria yang duduk di singgasananya, Lee Jaehwan, mengetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya. Hatinya panas luar biasa, musuhnya mendapat apa yang selama ini dia incar, yang selama ini dia damba.

Kim Seokjin.

Lima tahun, lima tahun dia memperhatikan anak lelaki itu. Dia juga masih ingat dengan jelas kali pertama dia melihat anak itu. Seokjin keluar dari tempat yang Jaehwan pikir adalah sekolah dengan tas hitamnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang Jaehwan ketahui sebagai mobil milik Kim Junseo. Anak itu bersinar begitu terang saat itu, sekarang pun sama, bahkan lebih terang. Jaehwan masih terkesan dengan bagaimana dia menemukan Seokjin tepat saat bunga sakura bermekaran, terasa seperti adegan dalam drama.

Saat itulah dia mendapat pemikiran bahwa dia dan Seokjin harus bersama, terasa seperti sudah ditetapkan oleh takdir.

Rencananya sudah dibuat matang-matang. Dia mengikuti Seokjin, melindungi anak itu, mencari tahu kegiatannya, lalu di saat dia sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertatap muka dan berbicara pada anak itu, rencananya hancur, karena Kim Namjoon yang tiba-tiba dikabarkan akan menikah dengan Seokjin.

"Kau tahu, jatuh dari langit jauh lebih sakit dibanding jatuh dari pohon." Jaehwan menyeringai. "Kita akan bertindak saat aku memberi perintah, dan itu masih cukup lama. Terus jadi mata-mataku di Kim corp."

.

.

.

Ada bermacam aroma menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung Namjoon, semuanya menyatu membentuk aroma yang membuat perutnya meraung-raung. Kakinya berjalan keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Seokjin yang sibuk di dapurnya.

"Bocah, apa yang kau buat?"

Rasanya seperti Namjoon mendapat serangan jantung ketika Seokjin membalik tubuhnya. Anak itu tersenyum lebar, terasa begitu cerah sampai rasanya terlalu menyilaukan.

"Selamat pagi, _ahjussi_."

Semuanya seolah berhenti.

Di kesempatan itu, mata Namjoon memandang wajah Seokjin. Matanya melengkung indah ketika tersenyum. Senyumnya.. Namjoon tidak bisa mendeskripsikan senyumnya, itu terlalu indah.

" _Ahjussi_? _Ahjussi_ sakit? Apa perlu kuhubungi dokter pribadiku? Khusus _ahjussi_ akan kubolehkan _ahjussi_ meminjam dokterku."

Kesadaran Namjoon kembali, tapi matanya menangkap wajah Seokjin dengan jarak lima jari yang direntangkan dari wajahnya. Mata Namjoon terbelalak. "YAAA! Mau apa kau?!" kakinya menjauh secara refleks.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah, kenapa _ahjussi_ ini berteriak padanya? " _Ahjussi_.." suara Seokjin bergetar.

Hati Namjoon diselimuti rasa bersalah. Mau bagaimana pun juga anak di depannya ini masih sangat polos, ya, ini bukan salah Seokjin, bukan salah anak itu. Otak Namjoon saja yang terlalu kotor untuk disandingkan dengan otak Seokjin.

"Jangan menangis, maafkan aku."

" _A-ahjussi.._ "

"Hei.." diluar kendalinya, kaki Namjoon bergerak mendekati Seokjin, mengelus kepala yang lebih muda dengan lembut. "Maaf, aku terlalu kasar ya?" matanya menatap lembut. Yang ditatap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku.. aku terlalu terkejut tadi. Maaf."

"Eung." Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu kakinya melangkah menjauhi Namjoon. Tak berapa lama kemudian Seokjin kembali dengan nampan ditangannya.

Namjoon yang mengerti menjadi orang pertama yang mengisi meja makan. Perutnya sudah meraung sejak tadi dan Namjoon merasa senang dengan isi nampan yang dibawa Seokjin. Ada banyak makanan di sana. Dan mengingat betapa lezatnya pasta yang semalam dia makan menambah rasa senangnya.

"Terima kasih atas banyaknya ma-"

Seokjin menaruh semangkuk nasi, sepiring kecil kimchi, semangkuk seollongtang, dan kimbap di piring berukuran sedang di sisinya. Lalu anak itu menaruh semangkuk nasi dan sup rumput laut di sisi Namjoon.

"Ayah bilang ulang tahun _ahjussi_ itu tanggal 12 September, sekarang 12 September. Selamat ulang tahun _ahjussi_. Semoga _ahjussi_ sehat selalu, sukses, dan berhenti meneriaki orang." kemudian Seokjin duduk di tempatnya.

"Begitukah? Kapan ayahmu memberitahumu? Dan, aku tahu bahwa di negara ini makan sup rumput laut adalah tradisi saat ulang tahun, tapi apa harus hanya sup rumput laut?" Namjoon sedikit menggeram.

Kepala Seokjin tertunduk. Dia tidak sedih ataupun takut, Seokjin menahan tawanya. Dia memang sengaja, sesi sarapan ini adalah kesengajaannya.

"Dua hari yang lalu.. _a-ahjussi.._ "

Seokjin tahu sekarang, dirinya yang ingin menangis adalah kelemahan Namjoon.

"Ya ya, jangan menangis. Sudah lupakan, duduk dan makan saja sarapanmu, kalau tidak kau bisa terlambat."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat makan!" dan dia melahap makanannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan iri Namjoon pada makanan di sekitarnya.

Seokjin senang mengerjai _ahjussi_ itu.

.

.

.

"Pakai ponselku untuk hari ini, ada nomor ayahmu, supirmu, Sekretaris Jang, dan nomor ponselku yang lain di sana. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti, hubungi ayahmu, mengerti?"

"Kenapa ayahku?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya asal. Dia juga tidak tahu alasan dibalik perintahnya, itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Lakukan saja. Ah, aku akan menitipkan rancangan pernikahan pada ayahmu nanti, baca dengan benar dan pilih semua benda yang kau suka." Namjoon bergerak untuk melepas _seat-belt_ Seokjin. "Pergilah, belajar yang benar."

Senyum Seokjin tergelar lebar. "Terima kasih tumpangannya, _ahjussi_." dia melambai sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil Namjoon. Baru tiga langkah dan Namjoon memanggilnya kembali. Tubuhnya berbalik, memandang Namjoon heran.

"Jauhi Yoongi Yoongi itu!" mobil hitam itu melesat pergi setelahnya.

Seokjin jadi bingung. Kenapa dia harus menjauhi Yoongi? Dia sudah berteman dengan Yoongi sejak bangku sekolah dasar, Yoongi adalah teman yang baik, Seokjin senang berteman dengan Yoongi.

"Apa.. dia cemburu? Eii, kenapa harus? _Ahjussi_ itu kan tidak kenal Yoongi." Seokjin menggerutu, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Lagipula siapa dia? Menikah denganku saja karena paksaan."

"Seokjin!" merasa dipanggil, Seokjin pun menoleh. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika melihat Yoongi yang berlari ke arahnya. "Yoongi!"

"Hah.. hah.. Tunggu sebentarhh.."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan. Memang dasar Min Yoongi, sudah tahu tidak kuat berlari masih saja memaksakan diri. "Lain kali, minta Jimin untuk menggendongmu."

"Untuk apa? Aku punya kaki, Seokjin."

"Fisikmu itu lemah Yoongi, kalau kau lari lalu tiba-tiba pingsan bagaimana? Aku tidak mau menggendongmu, aku tidak kuat." Jari Seokjin lalu menunjuk anak lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. "Jimin tidak akan keberatan menggendongmu, dia kan kekasihmu."

Yoongi menggeleng. " _Uh-uh_.. aku masih kuat. Oh iya, kemarin Jungkook ke rumahku, dia minta diajarkan bahasa Inggris."

"Kau mengajarinya kan?"

"Tentu. Tapi dia terlihat takut padaku."

Seokjin kembali terkekeh. Dia tidak heran, awalnya dia juga takut pada Yoongi, tapi ketika si pucat itu mengajaknya bicara, es yang sebelumnya Seokjin lihat mencair menjadi air hangat. Min Yoongi hanya dingin di luar, tapi sangat hangat di dalam.

"Nanti juga dia tidak akan takut lagi."

"Kemarin aku menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Kenapa?"

Bahu Seokjin terangkat asal. "Begitulah.. bahkan sekarang aku tidak membawa ponsel. Aku dipinjami ponsel _ahjussi_ itu."

Tunggu..

Sepertinya Seokjin salah bicara.

" _Ahjussi_ apa?!" mata Yoongi menatap Seokjin tajam. "Aku memang sibuk belakangan ini, tapi bukan berarti kau-"

"Baiklah, nanti kuceritakan."

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_.."

Kepala Namjoon terangkat, dia memandangi secangkir kopi yang digenggam oleh sekretaris Jang. Tangannya terangkat, menolak kopi itu. Dia butuh lebih dari sekadar kopi untuk menghilangkan penatnya.

Namjoon benar-benar penat sekarang. Sudah kurang lebih empat jam dia berdiri penuh kecemasan di ruangan yang ditutupi kaca ini. Hanya demi _artificial intelligence system_ yang belum aktif sampai detik ini juga. Namjoon harap Tuhan mengirimkan kematian untuk Lee Jaehwan detik ini juga, virus yang bedebah itu berikan memperlambat proses pengaktifan calon asisten pribadinya.

"98%"

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam. "Akhirnya.." tubuhnya diregangkan sedikit, lalu pakaiannya dirapikan.

"99%"

"100%, _done, December is activated._ "

Tidak ada yang bisa melihat memang, tapi Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa lega dan bangga saat ini. Akhirnya dia aman, akhirnya..

Seokjin aman.

" _Welcome December._ "

" _Good morning, boss._ "

"Mulai detik ini kau adalah asisten pribadiku, hanya aku yang bisa mengaktifkanmu."

" _Pemindaian dimulai._ " Namjoon menyeringai. " _Pemindaian selesai_."

"Bagus. Seberapa jauh aksesmu?"

" _Infinity,_ _boss_."

" _Nice_. Tampaknya ilmuwan di sini akhirnya berguna juga." mata Namjoon melirik sinis jejeran pria dan wanita berjas putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Karena sudah selesai, kalian boleh pergi." para ilmuwan membungkuk lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Hanya tersisa Namjoon dan sekretaris Jang.

" _December_ , mulai sekarang kau harus melindungi diriku, perusahaan ini, dan.. Seokjin."

" _Mencari data_ _Kim Seokjin.. anak dari pengusaha Kim Junseo. Anak konglomerat yang menyukai astronomi. Tingkat akhir bangku menengah atas._ "

"Tahan." Namjoon melirik sekretaris Jang. Sepertinya dia harus mengusir sekretaris Jang dari ruangan ini sebelum _December_ mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak terkait dirinya dan Seokjin.

"Paman boleh pergi."

Sekretaris Jang membungkuk dan melangkah pergi.

"Nah, lanjutkan."

" _Apa anda ingin mendengar semuanya? Terdapat kurang lebih seratus data termasuk data rahasia."_ Namjoon tersenyum geli, anak itu juga memiliki rahasia ternyata. "Tidak perlu."

"Ah, sekarang kau harus patuh padaku dan.. Kim Seokjin, mengerti?"

"Ya, _sajangnim_."

"Bisa kau akses rumahku? Kau tahu film Iron Man? Aku mau yang seperti itu." rasanya Namjoon ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri karena membuat permintaan seperti anak kecil. Sejak kapan dia seperti ini?

" _Akses berhasil. Anda bisa mengaksesku melalui suara, boss."_

"Ah, ya.. izinkan Seokjin mengaksesmu juga. Dia layak."

" _Pemindaian terhadap Kim Seokjin."_

.

.

.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia benci hari Sabtu, hanya ada pelajaran berisi angka dan rumus rumit pada hari itu, tidak ada _science_ murni terutama astronomi. Mungkin Seokjin menyinggung hati beberapa orang, tapi baginya _science_ murni adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan alam, bukan angka.

Tapi dia harus berkutat dengan angka sampai umurnya dua puluh empat nanti, karena dia harus masuk KAIST demi bisa layak masuk NASA nantinya.

Seokjin bisa merasakan kantung mantelnya bergetar halus.

11.15

Dahinya mengerut heran, orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubunginya, seharusnya tidak ada pesan atau telfon yang masuk pada jam ini.

Dia merasa lebih terkejut dan heran lagi ketika melihat pesan yang di dapat.

 **Unknown** : _Good morning boss. I'm December, your new personal assistance._

Seokjin ingin menangis rasanya, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Apa ini bahaya yang _ahjussi_ itu katakan padanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu? Rasanya Seokjin ingin kabur dari sekolah sekarang.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. " _A-ahjussi_.. aku takut."

.

.

.

Kaki Namjoon terus melangkah di antara dinding putih, dia berada di kediaman keluarga Seokjin. Nyonya Kim ingin bertemu dengannya, Namjoon harap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tuan-"

"Tolong, Namjoon saja." Namjoon mencoba menjadi seramah mungkin pada calon mertuanya.

"Baiklah, Namjoon." Nyonya Kim tersenyum hangat.

Sesuatu yang Namjoon tidak tahu apa mengetuk dirinya. Lalu sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Lewat sini."

Kaki Namjoon hanya mengikuti kemana Nyonya Kim melangkah. Lagi-lagi di berjalan di antara dinding. Sepertinya, keluarga Seokjin senang sekali berjalan di lorong-lorong. Namjoon yakin bila dia berjalan sendiri dia akan tersesat.

"Kita sudah sampai. Namjoon, teh atau kopi?"

"Kopi, jika tidak merepotkan."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Yujin, kau dengar kan? Satu kopi dan teh tolong."

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang ada di sana. Namjoon rasa ini adalah halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Kim, tapi bagi Namjoon ini tampak seperti _green house._ Ada banyak tanaman dan bunga cantik, dan bila berjalan hingga ujung halaman, maka akan berbenturan dengan kaca jika tidak sadar.

"Ini bukan _green house_ bila perlu kuberitahu. Aku dan Junseo memutuskan untuk membatasi halaman ini dengan kaca ketika Seokjin berumur satu tahun. Anak itu begitu hiperaktif, kami takut dia akan melangkah kemana-mana bila tidak dibatasi." Nyonya Kim terkekeh senelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi kami tidak mau Seokjin merasa dibatasi, akhirnya kami membatasi halaman ini menggunakan kaca. Ah, bayi kecilku sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa, bahkan akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Namjoon hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia masih belum mendapat arah pembicaraannya, yang tadi itu Namjoon yakin hanyalah pembuka. Tapi lewat pembuka itu Namjoon jadi tahu, bahwa Seokjin adalah anak paling berharga di keluarga ini.

"Namjoon, Seokjin itu adalah pangeran dikeluarga ini. Aku, ayahnya, kedua _noonanya_.. kami semua sangat menyayangi Seokjin. Kami menaruh banyak harapan dengan dengan dirimu yang menjaga Seokjin." tangan Namjoon terasa hangat ketika Nyonya Kim menyentuh tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti ini.

Ibunya tidak pernah melakukan ini padanya.

"Uh, kalau boleh tahu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Seokjin dulu.."

"Ya, tentu saja ada. Suamiku sangat membutuhkan anak laki-laki karena ayah mertuaku terus menuntut. Tiga kali aku keguguran sebelum mendapatkan Seokjin." kepala Nyonya Kim tertunduk.

"Lalu ketika kami mendapatkannya.. dia nyaris hilang. Tubuhnya biru, tidak menangis. Aku ingat Junseo menangis begitu kencang bersama Jinhee sementara Solji kerepotan menenangkan mereka." Namjoon dapat mendengar kekehan lirih yang pelan dari Nyonya Kim.

Sekarang dia tidak lagi heran dengan pasangan Kim yang begitu melindungi Seokjin. Jika dilihat dari bagaimana perjuangan anak itu untuk berada di dunia ini, ya, anak itu pantas menjadi seorang pangeran.

"Boleh aku beritahu beberapa hal tentang Seokjin?"

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu, itu akan sangat membantuku."

.

.

.

Mata Seokjin tidak berani menatap Yoongi, bahkan rasanya sulit walau hanya untuk sekedar memandang wajahnya. Tadi Yoongi membelalakkan matanya pada Seokjin, itu membuat Seokjin takut. Yoongi belum pernah menunjukkan wajah seseram itu padanya.

"Y-Yoongi.."

Seokjin dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari Yoongi. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."

Kepala Seokjin terangkat, dia memandang Yoongi takut. "Benar?" lalu senyumnya mengembang ketika Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, kau itu masih polos, bagaimana jika _ahjussi_ itu membodohimu?"

Seokjin menggeleng sebagai balasan. Dia tidak sebodoh itu. "Tidak, _ahjussi_ itu baik. Aku tahu dari cara dia bergerak."

"Ok, apapun yang kau pikirkan. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya? Kau tahu aku bisa tahu yang mana yang baik dan yang mana yang buruk bukan?" Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya. Seokjin senang, dia senang memiliki teman dekat seperti Yoongi.

"Terima kasih Yoongi."

"Apapun untukmu."

"Bagaimana denganku sayang?" mata Seokjin langsung melirik ke belakang Yoongi, mendapati kekasih Yoongi, si rambut pirang, Park Jimin.

"Hai Jimin."

"Hai _hyung_. Ah, aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ harus pulang sekarang, Bibi Min terus menghubungiku sejak tadi." Jimin tersenyum pada Seokjin, dan tentu saja Seokjin membalas senyum itu.

"Tentu. Kalian pulang saja, aku akan menghubungi supirku." tangan Seokjin terangkat dan melambai pada Yoongi yang sudah berada dalam rangkulan Jimin. "Daah."

Hanya Seokjin yang tersisa di depan gerbang. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, jarinya bergerak menekan digit nomor supirnya.

" _Ahjussi_ menyebalkan. Aku ketakutan dan dia bilang hubungi ayahku, aku kan kesal dengan ayahku. Kenapa dia tidak bilang hubungi saja _ahjussi_ \- EO?!" gerutuan Seokjin terganti dengan seruan terkejut. Pasalnya ponselnya langsung menghubungi _ahjussi_ itu.. bahkan Seokjin tidak memencet nomor _ahjussi_ itu.

"Astaga.. ada apa denganku hari ini?" tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memukul pipinya. "Aww.." terasa begitu sakit, ini bukan mimpi. Seokjin mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

" _A-ahjussi_.."

" _Kenapa baru bicara? Kukira kau kenapa-napa._ " _ahjussi_ itu terdengar begitu khawatir Seokjin. Yang dikhwatirkan tersenyum kecil, rona merah muncul samar di kedua pipinya.

Tunggu.. Seokjin itu menyukai gadis.

"Bisa _ahjussi_ saja yang menjemputku? Aku takut." mata Seokjin melirik sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Seokjin adalah anak yang teliti walau sedikit ceroboh, dia tahu kapan saat bahaya, kapan saat ada yang mencurigakan. Semua berkat ayahnya yang dulu. Ya, ayahnya yang sekarang bukanlah ayahnya yang dulu. Ayahnya yang sekarang jauh lebih sibuk dan tidak peduli dengan anaknya sendiri.

" _Tap-_ "

" _Ahjussi_! Aku takut, bisakah _ahjussi_ langsung jemput aku saja?!" bibirnya mencebik.

Lalu hening.

" _Ahjussi_ ~" Seokjin membuat suaranya seputus asa mungkin.

" _Lima belas menit, ok?_ "

"Eung! Tidak boleh lebih lama."

" _Iya ya.._ "

Senyum Seokjin mengembang jauh lebih lebar.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu kecerdasan buatan yang perusahaan _ahjussi_ buat?" mata Seokjin melebar dengan begitu lucu, membuat Namjoon yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tersenyum. Beruntung Seokjin berada di kursi penumpang belakang, dan sekarang anak lelaki itu berbaring.

"Hm."

"Ok, sekarang aku mengerti. Oh iya, _ahjussi_ , aku tidur sebentar ya, aku mengantuk."

Namjoon tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk bungkam sampai dia mendengar dengkuran halus dari belakangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

 _Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela. Sepertinya semalam tidak ada satupun antara dirinya atau Seokjin yang sadar bahwa tirai putih di samping kasur terbuka. Dengan hati-hati, Namjoon bergerak untuk menutup tirai itu, lalu kembali berbaring di tempatnya semula._

 _Tubuhnya menghadap ke kanan, dimana Seokjin yang masih terlelap dengan posisi menghadap Namjoon. Secara mendadak jantung Namjoon bekerja diluar batas normal, sampai rasanya begitu sulit untuk bernafas._

 _Namjoon tidak mengerti. Ya, dia memang belok, tapi dia tidak mengerti alasan dibalik Tuhan menciptakan lelaki secantik ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam hidupnya_

 _Kulit itu terlihat bersih dan halus. Mata itu begitu cantik. Bibir.._

 _Astaga, Namjoon merasa begitu cabul._

 _Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa bibir Seokjin begitu cantik dan ekhm.. menggoda_.

 _Bahkan membuat Namjoon bergerak diluar akal sehatnya. Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Seokjin, matanya terpejam perlahan.._

 _Dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir cantik Seokjin._

 _Namjoon bukan orang suci yang belum pernah berciuman, dia sudah pernah melakukannya, berkali-kali. Tapi jujur, dibandingkan dengan semua bibir yang sudah pernah Namjoon cicipi, bibir Seokjin adalah yang terbaik. Rasanya bibir Seokjin benar-benar pas dengan bibirnya, lalu terasa begitu lembut sampai rasanya Namjoon bisa gila._

 _Bibir itu Namjoon lumat dengan lembut beberapa kali sebelum yang dicium menggeliat tidak nyaman. Namjoon menjauh dengan cepat dan berpura-pura tidur, setelah mengatur nafasnya senormal mungkin. Namjoon begitu lega ketika tidak ada tanda bahwa Seokjin bangun.. atau anak itu tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Namjoon bisa bernafas normal kembali.._

 _Lalu dibuat sesak kembali ketika tubuhnya ditindih sesuatu yang cukup berat._

 _Ada detakan_ _seirama dengan jantung Namjoon._

 _Itu Seokjin._

 _Seokjin menindihnya._.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ahah.. keju banget buat aku pas bagian Namjoon ngeliatin Seokjin. Aku mikirin apa sih waktu nulis astagaaa.. jadi malu sendiri :(

Seminggu itu cepet banget ya..

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , bahkan _review!_ :)

Untuk **Buzlague** , ini BxB, maaf kalo bikin bingung. Aku memang sering banget _typo_ atau buat kesalahan lainnya, kalo diperhatiin waktu _chapter_ 2 juga ada kesalahan yang parah banget, yang harusnya 'mengantar' jadi 'menjemput'..

Jadi maaf banget kalo ada _typo_ atau kesalahan lainnya :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	6. How he fall

_"Ahjussi! Aku takut, bisakah ahjussi langsung jemput aku saja?!" bibirnya mencebik._

 _Lalu hening._

 _"Ahjussi~" Seokjin membuat suaranya seputus asa mungkin._

 _"Lima belas menit, ok?"_

 _"Eung! Tidak boleh lebih lama."_

 _"Iya ya.."_

 **-x-**

Namjoon sudah mendengar hampir semua hal tentang Seokjin dari Nyonya Kim sewaktu wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibu Seokjin itu memintanya untuk bertemu. Namjoon jadi cukup terkejut dengan beberapa hal yang terdengar seperti bukan Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin sangat mudah untuk _down_. Mungkin anak itu terlihat tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya perkataan orang terhadap dirinya akan selalu ter- _ngiang_ dalam pikirannya. Contohnya saat anak itu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Kue ulang tahun Seokjin begitu besar dan megah, banyak anak-anak yang datang, semuanya adalah teman Seokjin.

Bisa saja dipanggil teman tapi pada kenyataannya yang diberi cap seperti itu bersikap seperti seorang musuh. Benar bukan?

Itu terjadi pada Seokjin. Salah satu anak perempuan menghampiri Seokjin pada sesi bermain, lalu mengatakan bahwa Seokjin itu gemuk sekali karena terlalu banyak makan makanan manis. Dan anak perempuan itu juga bilang bahwa dia berteman dengan Seokjin hanya karena Seokjin itu kaya.

Namjoon tidak habis pikir dengan anak perempuan itu. Pasalnya Nyonya Kim memperlihatkan foto Seokjin ketika pesta itu dan Seokjin tidak terlihat gemuk sama sekali. Bahkan Seokjin terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari semua anak perempuan yang datang.

Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Seokjin tiba-tiba tidak memakan apapun selama dua hari dan jatuh sakit pada akhirnya. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, anak lelaki itu tidak pernah makan apapun yang mengandung banyak gula seperti permen dan kue.

Lalu, ternyata Seokjin memiliki fisik yang cukup lemah. Namjoon tidak heran dengan ini setelah mengetahui kondisi Seokjin setelah lahir.

Pernah suatu saat Seoul disiram hujan yang cukup deras. Nyonya Kim sedang berada di dapur ketika Seokjin menyelinap keluar untuk pertama kalinya hanya untuk merasakan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Nyonya Kim bilang dia menangkap Seokjin lima menit kemudian dan anak lelaki itu sudah terkapar dengan wajah yang pucat di halaman depan.

Namjoon tidak akan menyalahkan Seokjin untuk itu, rasa penasaran ank kecil memang begitu besar. Tidak baik untuk menahannya.

Dan walaupun Seokjin terlihat seperti anak ceria yang terbuka pada siapa saja, kenyataannya anak itu lebih suka memendam semua masalahnya dan berbohong ketika seseorang bertanya, "Apa kau memiliki masalah?"

Seokjin hanya akan menampakkan wajah muram dan beberapa tingkah yang membuat orang sadar bahwa sesuatu terjadi padanya, tapi tidak akan memberitahu tentang masalahnya, kecuali anak lelaki itu sangat mempercayai orang itu.

Setelah mendengar itu Namjoon pikir dia sudah gila. Ada sebuah pemikiran melintas dibenaknya bahwa Namjoon ingin menjadi orang itu, dia ingin menjadi orang yang sangat dipercaya Seokjin. Konyol, ini baru hari kedua mereka bertemu kembali, ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang Namjoon dengar tentang Seokjin, benar-benar banyak. Terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan dan akan memakan banyak waktu.

Tapi disinilah Namjoon sekarang, di depan gerbang sekolah Seokjin yang baru saja kemarin dia datangi.

Seokjin masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi penumpang belakang, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Namjoon, memperlihatkan pesan yang dia dapatkan pukul sebelas lewat tadi.

Namjoon yang merasa tidak ada yang perlu diherankan hanya diam, membuat Seokjin yang kebingungan mengerutkan dahinya, Seokjin merasa kesal.

" _Ahjussi!_ Ini siapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa baca? Dia bilang dia _December_."

Kerutan di dahi Seokjin bertambah. Seokjin tidak bodoh, dia juga tahu bahwa yang mengiriminya pesan bernama _December_. Tapi masalahnya siapa itu _December_ dan apa mau orang itu hingga mengaku jadi asisten pribadinya?

"Uuuh! Bukan itu maksudku!" tangan Seokjin memukuli jok Namjoon beberapa kali. " _Ahjussi_ , maksudku.. orang ini jahat atau baik? Waktu itu _ahjussi_ yang bilang kalau ada orang jahat yang mengincarku."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, lalu mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya sehingga dia bisa melihat Seokjin yang duduk di belakangnya. "Jangan khawatir dia itu baik, aku yang menciptakannya."

"Maksud _ahjussi_?" Seokjin kembali ke belakang. Dia merasa lelah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring.

"Dia itu _artificial intelligence system_ , kecerdasan buatan. Perusahaanku yang membuatnya."

"Jadi itu kecerdasan buatan yang perusahaan ahjussi buat?" mata Seokjin melebar dengan begitu lucu, membuat Namjoon yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tersenyum. Beruntung Seokjin berada di kursi penumpang belakang, dan sekarang anak lelaki itu berbaring.

"Hm."

"Ok, sekarang aku mengerti. Oh iya, ahjussi, aku tidur sebentar ya, aku mengantuk."

Namjoon tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk bungkam sampai dia mendengar dengkuran halus dari belakangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai, kau mau tidur di sini atau di kamarmu?"

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Dia sampai di rumahnya. Orang tuanya menunggu di depan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

" _Ahjussi_ , kenapa orang tuaku di sini?"

"Karena ini rumahmu."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Seokjin tahu kalau ini adalah rumahnya, dia tidak mempertanyakan itu. Namjoon _ahjussi_ itu bodoh atau bagaimana sebenarnya. "Bukan itu _ahjussi_." suara Seokjin terdengar parau.

"Kau makan dan minum apa saja hari ini?"

Mencoba mengingat, Seokjin menatap atap mobil. "Uhmm, tidak ada." Namjoon tahu jelas itu adalah kebohongan. Dari suara Seokjin dia bisa tahu kalau anak lelaki itu terkena radang.

" _December_ , apa Kim Seokjin baik-baik saja?"

" _Terlepas dari radang, Kim Seokjin baik-baik saja._ "

"Apa yang dia makan sebelum ini?"

" _Permen kapas dan es krim, boss. Dan tanda-tanda dari tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa akan ada serangan flu besok._ "

Seokjin tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi dia merasa takut ketika Namjoon menengok ke belakang dan memberikan tatapan datar.

"Ayo turun, ada yang harus kuadukan pada ayah dan ibumu."

Seokjin hanya menurut, sudah salahnya, mau diapakan? Sudah lama sekali dia melupakan rasa makanan manis bergula tinggi. Seokjin sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan orang lain, dia membuang jauh-jauh perkataan teman perempuannya saat pesta ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh.

Mana Seokjin tahu permen kapas bisa membuatnya terkena radang.

"Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama untuk turun dari mobil? Oh, Seokjin, ibu merindukanmu." Nyonya Kim langsung memeluk Seokjin ketika putranya itu mendekat.

Wajah Seokjin merona, dia merasa malu. "Ugh, ibu.."

"Tuan Kim-"

"Namjoon saja."

Tuan Kim tersenyum. "Kalau begitu panggil aku papa."

Namjoon terpaku.

"Ah kau-"

"Tidak, tidak apa p-papa.."

Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa senang. Seokjin merasa hangat sekarang, dia sangat senang dengan semua yang hangat.

"Junseo ingin bicara denganmu Namjoon dan aku perlu bicara denganmu Seokjin." telunjuk lentik Nyonya Kim menyentuh ujung hidung Seokjin, hal yang Seokjin tidak sukai sekalipun ibunya yang melakukan. Menurut Seokjin hanya anak kecil yang pantas mendapat perlakuan itu, dia sudah besar, jadi tidak pantas.

"Namjoon, teh atau kopi?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Kopi."

Tuan Kim mendekati Namjoon dan merangkulnya, seolah teman dekat. "Lihat sayang? Akhirnya aku dapat teman untuk mengopi." Nyonya Kim dan Seokjin tertawa renyah untuk menanggapi.

Namjoon merasa senang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Terutama di samping Seokjin.

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk di sofa putih ruang tamunya. Dahinya berkerut menatap buku putih penuh gambar di dalamnya.

"Ibu, kalau ibu jadi aku, mana yang ibu pilih?" Seokjin menunjukkan dua gambar rancangan pesta pernikahannya. Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak menyukai apapun yang ada di buku itu, walaupun si _ahjussi_ yang menyiapkannya.

Terlalu besar, terlalu mewah, dan jumlah tamu yang ditetapkan terlalu banyak. Yang Seokjin inginkan sejak dulu adalah pernikahan yang sederhana, hanya didatangi oleh kerabat dekat.

"Ibu? Ibu akan mengikuti apa yang hati ibu katakan."

Seokjin merengut. "Tapi _ahjussi_ itu-"

"Hei pangeran, kau memang diberi pilihan, tapi terkadang melenceng dari pilihan yang telah diberikan bukanlah suatu masalah." ibunya tersenyum padanya. "Ikuti kata hatimu, dia tahu yang terbaik."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang lebar, matanya berbinar.

"Bagaimana jika di pantai? Hanya ada tenda putih dan tumbuhan yang melilit ditiang tendanya. Oh! Akan ada lampu digantung, tidak akan banyak, tapi akan mengesankan. Lalu kursi putih, piano putih.."

Nyonya Kim belum pernah melihat Seokjin terlihat begitu senang dan antusias seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah tapi beliau tidak mengingatnya. Oh ya, pernah. Ketika Seokjin masih berumur tujuh tahun, ketika anak itu tiba-tiba tertarik dengan astronomi. Ya, ketika Seokjin tujuh tahun. Sudah berapa lama itu? Dua belas tahun yang lalu?

"Seokjin.."

"Hm?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lirih. "Kau tumbuh dengan cepat. Pangeran kecil ibu sudah begitu besar."

Seokjin tahu ibunya pasti merasakan perasaan yang tak menentu saat ini. Di satu sisi senang, di satu sisi sedih, lalu di sisi lainnya merasa bangga, di sisi lain merasa takut. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah berdiri, mendekati ibunya, dan memeluknya. Sudah lama sejak dia memberi pelukan pada orang tuanya, mungkin enam bulan yang lalu?

"Tapi aku tetap Seokjin yang sama."

"Seokjin ibu yang kekanakan dan polos."

Bibir Seokjin mencebik. Seokjin belum pernah mencebikan bibir sebanyak ini selama dua hari berturut-turut sebelum bertemu Namjoon. Dia berucap, "Aku tidak polos atau kekanakan." ucapannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang selama ini Nyonya Kim dapatkan.

Nyonya Kim terkekeh geli. "Ya ya, tidak apa asal kau tetap menjadi Seokjinnya ayah dan ibu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?"

"Berkembang pesat." Namjoon tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya. Bahkan pertemuannya dengan Tuan Kim sebelumnya, dia bahkan terlampau kurang ajar kepada calon mertuanya itu.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tahu."

"Bukan dalam hal materi, papa, tapi teknologi." silakan panggil Namjoon bodoh karena mempercayai Tuan Kim. Logika Namjoon mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya berkata demikian.

"Apa yang kau _upgrade?_ Kursi-kursi? Meja, toilet, ruang kerjamu?" Tuan Kim terkekeh pelan. Sudah hal normal baginya bahwa RM corp. meng _upgrade_ setiap barang milik mereka.

" _Artificial intelligence system._ "

Keadaannya hening seketika. Namjoon yang menunggu reaksi Tuan Kim dan Tuan Kim yang masih terkejut dengan pengakuan Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kau tahu risikonya jika dunia tahu?" dahi ayah Seokjin itu mengerut.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau teruskan?"

Mulut Namjoon bungkam, berusaha mengatakan rentetan alasan yang masuk akal pada calon ayah mertuanya. Tapi tetap berakhir pada ketidak selarasan otak dan hatinya.

"Demi Seokjin, pangeranmu. Demi Seokjin, anakmu. Demi Seokjin."

.

.

.

"Seokjin, Namjoon akan pulang, kau mau mengantarnya keluar atau tidak?" Nyonya Kim berucap seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam observatorium pribadi Seokjin. Anaknya memandang langit sore, sedikit mendung, tapi masih terlihat indah.

"Ibu."

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku sudah jadi milik _ahjussi_ itu, aku tidak bisa ke sini lagi ya?" kepala Seokjin tertunduk.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena aku pasti harus membersihkan rumah _ahjussi_ itu. Rumahnya lebih besar dari rumah ini, akan memakan waktu untuk membersihkannya, _ahjussi_ itu tidak punya pelayan."

Nyonya Kim tertawa kecil. Putranya polos sekali. Tentu saja Namjoon bisa menyewa pelayan paruh waktu. Lagipula suaminya tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin membersihkan rumah, dia pasti akan menghajar Namjoon jika putranya benar melakukan itu.

"Jika tidak bisa ke sini, ayah dan ibu yang akan ke sana."

"Maksudku ke sini itu ke sini, ke observatoriumku."

Nyonya Kim berdecak, lalu menyeringai jahil. "Ke sini kau anak nakal."

"Tidak! Ahahahah! Jangan!.. Ahaha! Berhenti ibu!"

" _Ekhm_."

Ibu dan anak itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Namjoon yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Terlihat begitu menawan dimata Seokjin, Nyonya Kim tahu itu. Beliau membesarkan Seokjin hingga sembilan belas tahun, tidak mungkin beliau tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya Namjoon ingin kau antar ke depan."

"Bukan. Ayo bocah, kita pergi."

Tidak satupun antara Nyonya Kim dan Seokjin yang mengerti arti ajakan Namjoon. Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

Namjoon yang merasa canggung menggaruk tengkuknya. " _Ekhm_ , aku dan p-papa, _ekhm_.. sudah sepakat untuk menaruh Seokjin di rumahku, lebih aman."

Otak Seokjin masih memproses dan ketika dia mulai mengerti, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dia merasa terkejut. Dia akan tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya. Seokjin sangat menolak itu.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Mata Seokjin melotot ke arah Namjoon, tapi semakin mengecil ketika Namjoon melangkah semakin dekat padanya. Sampai akhirnya Seokjin hanya menunduk. "Y-ya, _ahjussi!_ Kubilang tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuan, itu adalah kesepakatan antara aku dan ayahmu." gerakan Namjoon selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan Seokjin. Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin, sekali lagi, Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin. Lalu anak lelaki itu ditaruh dibahunya, seperti menggendong karung beras.

"Ahjussi! Turunkan aku!" tangan dan kaki Seokjin bergerak tak menentu.

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Pria itu menghadap Nyonya Kim dan membungkuk kecil. "Kami pamit, mama."

Nyonya Kim yang masih kebingungan hanya mengangkat tangannya kecil dan berucap, "Ah, ya.."

Setelah mendengar itu, Seokjin dengan hati yang menangis keras, bersumpah untuk menyembunyikan koleksi _lipstick_ milik ibunya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

"Setelah sampai, buka-"

"Yaaaa! _Ahjussi_ cabul!" tangan Seokjin memukuli jok Namjoon.

Namjoon menepikan mobilnya. Tentu saja pria itu tidak bisa fokus mengemudi jika Seokjin terus memukuli joknya, benar-benar tidak nyaman. "Ya bocah, aku tidak cabul."

"Ya, _ahjussi_ cabul!"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, menvoba untuk mengerti maksud Seokjin. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pria itu tertawa lepas, benar-benar lepas sampai Seokjin tidak percaya bahwa yang berada dalam satu mobil dengannya adalah Kim Namjoon. Tapi Seokjin juga senang melihat _ahjussi_ itu tertawa lepas seperti itu, _ahjussi_ itu terlihat lebih tampan.

"Bocah, itu sebabnya kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan orang lain tidak baik. Tadi aku ingin bilang, sampai di rumah buka lemari obatku, ada di kamarku. Astaga.." Seokjin rasa ahjussi itu tertawa hingga menangis, karena tangan _ahjussi_ itu bergerak untuk menyeka matanya.

" _Ahjussi_."

"Apa lagi?" kepala Namjoon menoleh ke belakang. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, masih ingin tertawa sepertinya.

"Sering-seringlah tertawa, _ahjussi_ terlihat..-" Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan tasnya. " _Ekhm_ , tampan."

" _Ekhm_..," Namjoon mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada kemudi. "Terima kasih. _Ekhm_.. apa kau.. lapar? Kau lapar?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya ragu-ragu. "Euh, ya, sepertinya."

"Kau mau apa? Daging?"

"Terdengar lezat."

"Kalau begitu steak?"

"Ok." Seokjin hanya menyetujui. Apapun untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi canggung ini.

.

.

.

 _"Demi Seokjin, pangeranmu. Demi Seokjin, anakmu. Demi Seokjin."_

 _Hati Tuan Kim tentu terenyuh dengan alasan Namjoon, tapi ada satu hal yang harus beliau pastikan._

 _"Apa hatimu yang menyuruhmu?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Apa.."_

 _"Ya," senyum kecil keluar tanpa arahan dari otak dan semburat samar muncul diwajahnya._

 _"Aku.. aku jatuh untuknya."_

 _Tuan Kim tersenyum puas. Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi setelah ini, pangerannya sudah mendapatkan seorang kesatria berbaju titanium dan berpedangkan pedang tertajam dan terkuat. Beliau sebagai raja hanya tinggal melihat alur perang antara keluarganya melawan Lee Jaehwan. Tapi Tuan Kim selalu tahu, bahwa sebuah pasukan berpondasi kekeluargaan dan ambisi akan selalu lebih kuat dibandingkan pasukan berpondasi ambisi semata._

 _"Kalau begitu lindungi anakku Namjoon, kumohon."_

 _"Dengan senang hati."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Another fail, so.. yeah._

Aku lagi UTS :( semoga aja nilainya bagus semua jadi bisa ngegeser rangking sahabat sendiri, ngga puas aku sama empat maunya dua hehe..

Kalo satu kejauhan :(

Oh iya, kalian tau Lucas, member baru NCT U? Dia ngingetin aku sama Taehyung waktu masih bener-bener alien wkwk.. gemesin!

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_. Apalagi yang _review_ , makasih banyak :)

Maaf banget kalo ada _typo_ , mataku itu kurang bagus, mungkin karena ngga suka makan sayur? :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._

Oh iya, maaf kalo menurut kalian aneh dan terlalu singkat. Kepalaku penuh sama pelajaran demi membuktikan kalo anak ips tuh sama baiknya kek anak ipa ke guru yang _racist._


	7. How he love

Sudah terhitung kurang lebih satu bulan Seokjin tinggal di rumah Namjoon. Saat Namjoon bilang bahwa dia akan tinggal dengan _ahjussi_ itu, Seokjin pikir hanya untuk beberapa hari, ternyata sampai.. entah, selamanya mungkin?

Seokjin pikir semuanya akan begitu buruk, tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan _ahjussi_ itu membangun observatorium yang dua kali lebih besar dari observatoriumnya yang ada di rumah. _Ahjussi_ itu juga memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik selama Seokjin berada di sana, jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 _Ahjussi_ itu mengantar Seokjin ke sekolah, memberi Seokjin uang, lalu menjemputnya, setelah itu menraktir Seokjin steak, terkadang makanan lainnya. Tapi lebih sering steak karena Seokjin sangat suka steak. _Ahjussi_ itu juga membelikan Seokjin buku terkait astronomi setiap hari Minggu.

Ah, _ahjussi_ itu bilang pada Seokjin bahwa kamar untuk anak lelaki itu belum selesai diperbesar. Seokjin bilang bahwa dia ingin kamarnya di rumah Namjoon sama persis dengan kamarnya di rumah orang tuanya. Karena kamar tamu di rumah Namjoon lebih kecil dari kamar anak lelaki itu, maka dengan terpaksa Seokjin harus menunggu. Tapi yang mengherankan Seokjin adalah kamar itu belum selesai hingga sekarang. Observatorium saja dalam sebulan sudah selesai, tapi kamar yang tidak seberapa dibanding bangunan besar itu belum jadi.

Seokjin tidak tahan tidur dengan Namjoon, jantungnya terus berdebar cepat. Seokjin masih ingin hidup. Belum lagi, Seokjin selalu terbangun dengan posisi dia menindih Namjoon, Seokjin jadi merasa tidak enak.

" _Ahjussi_ , kapan kamarku selesai?" Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon di ruang kerja pria itu. Ada banyak kertas tersebar, beberapa diantaranya berisi data-data milik pemilik perusahaan lain, Seokjin tidak tahu itu apa, tapi Seokjin bisa lihat dengan jelas beberapa diantaranya tertulis jumlah nominal yang begitu besar dan beberapa diantaranya dicoret dengan tanda X merah yang besar.

"Sudah kubilang, kurang lebih sebulan lagi."

"Tapi observatorium saja sudah selesai, tidak mungkin renovasi kamar memakan waktu dua bulan."

Lalu Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin secara mendadak, membuat yang dipandang merasa ketakutan. "T-tapi kalau memang belum selesai, a-aku tidur dengan _ahjussi_ saja." kepala Seokjin menunduk.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya tentang kamarmu?" salah satu alis Namjoon terangkat.

"Y-ya.., aku tidak nyaman saja tidur dengan _ahjussi_."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Seokjin ingin berteriak bahwa Namjoon mengganggu cara kerja jantungnya saat itu, tapi anak lelaki itu malah membalik tubuhnya dan berucap dengan cepat, "Ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai. Aku ke kamar dulu." tapi sebelum Seokjin bisa keluar, tangannya ditarik. Seokjin dipojokkan oleh Namjoon.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, bocah. Jujur saja."

"Aku tidak-"

"Akan kubuatkan steak."

" _Ahjussi_ itu membuatku jantungan." Seokjin menjawab dengan begitu cepat, membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mudah disuap hanya dengan seonggok daging yang dimasak dengan begitu sempurna sehingga menghasilkan makanan favoritnya.

"Jantungan bagaimana?"

Wajah Seokjin merona dengan begitu cepat. Matanya menjelajah ke arah lain, apa saja selain wajah Namjoon. " _Uhuk_.. j-jantungan.. Astaga, ada Lee Jaehwan!" telunjuk Seokjin menunjuk ke arah jendela. Namjoon langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan waspada.

Tapi tidak ada, Kim Seokjin menipunya. Namjoon rasa memberitahu Seokjin tentang dendamnya pada Jaehwan bukan hal yang bagus. Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Tapi jika dia ulang momen itu kembali dalam otaknya, dia menyukai Seokjin yang seperti itu.

"Menggemaskan sekali, astaga.."

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_ itu menyebalkan sekali Kookie.." Seokjin terus berceloteh tentang betapa menyebalkannya Namjoon. Seokjin tidak kesal pada Namjoon, Seokjin hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik dan bibirnya terus menggelar senyum lebar. Oh omong-omong, ponsel Seokjin sudah kembali. Tidak ada yang berub-, oh.. satu-satunya hal yang berubah adalah kontak yang dia miliki. Sekarang hanya tersisa lima kontak di ponsel anak lelaki itu.

Si _ahjussi_ itu menyembunyikan ponselnya dan mengubahnya sesuka hati, ck.

".. bayangkan, dua bulan Kookie, untuk sebuah kamar."

" _Ya itu waktu yang lama hyung. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya saat pindah ke rumah Taehyung, tapi ternyata itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar dia bisa tidur bersamaku._ "

Tunggu..

Seokjin terdiam begitu lama, panggilan Jungkook di seberang sana bahkan tidak dia hiraukan. Seokjin memutuskan sambungannya sepihak.

Bagaimana jika Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taehyung?

Seokjin terkekeh pelan. "Eii, tidak mungkin. Ahah, tidak masuk akal."

" _December_."

" _Ya, boss_."

Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya, dia tidak suka dipanggil _boss_. "Seokjin saja, aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, aku masih anak-anak."

" _Baik, Seokjin._ "

"Apa kau bisa melakukan entahlah.. semacam _scan_ perasaan?" wajah Seokjin kembali merona, dia malu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

" _Tentu, aksesku infinity._ "

"Bisa kau _scan_ apa yang _ahjussi_ rasakan?"

" _Pemindaian dimulai_."

Jantung Seokjin berdebar tidak karuan. Seokjin sangat penasaran dengan perasaan Namjoon. Apa menyukai Seokjin adalah hal yang mungkin untuk Namjoon? _Ahjussi_ itu bahkan tahu kalau Seokjin lurus.

Atau setidaknya itu yang Seokjin katakan pada Namjoon.

" _Pemindaian selesai. Dopamin pada tubuh Kim Namjoon meningkat, begitu pula dengan oxytocinnya._ "

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, dia tidak begitu paham biologi, dia hanya menyukai astronomi. "Apa maksudnya?"

" _Kim Namjoon jatuh cinta_."

Mata Seokjin membelalak. "Pa-pada siapa?" jantungnya semakin menggila.

" _K-.. FH-mode activated, sorry_ _Seokjin_ "

"Apa?!" Seokjin bangun dari duduknya, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berlari ke ruang kerja Namjoon. " _AHJUSSI_!"

 _Brak!_

Seokjin membuka pintunya dengan begitu keras. Namjoon berada di kursinya, memegang buku yang tidak Seokjin ketahui apa isinya. Tapi ahjussi itu terlihat seperti bernafas dengan berat, seperti orang yang baru saja berlari kencang.

" _AHJUSSI_!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak bocah, aku bisa dengar."

"Apa itu mode _FH-mode_?" mata Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan berani, tapi perlahan menciut setelah Namjoon menatapnya datar dan bertanya, "Memangnya kau siapa hingga perlu kuberi tahu?" Dinding mulutnya Seokjin gigit dengan keras, Namjoon bisa lihat itu, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku.." Seokjin mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia mencicit.

"Apa?!"

"AKU CALON ISTRI _AHJUSSI_!" Seokjin berseru seraya mengangkat tangannya.

Dan keadaannya menjadi begitu hening dan canggung.

" _Uhuk_.."

"Ke-kenapa jadi canggung?" tangan Seokjin turun perlahan. Seokjin bersumpah, ini adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah dia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Ada apa dengan mulutnya, kenapa dia main berbicara saja?

"C-canggung ya.." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Matanya berkeliaran ke arah lain.

"A-apa perlu aku bilang bahwa aku lapar agar tidak canggung, _ahjussi_?"

Namjoon mengeluarkan senyum kakunya. "Kalau begitu aku akan bilang bahwa akan kubuatkan kau steak seperti yang sudah disepakati." setlah Namjoon menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seokjin berlari keluar dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Keadaannya begitu hening sejak Seokjin menempatkan bokongnya di kursi ruang makan hingga hanya tersisa saus _barbecue_ sisa steaknya. Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin lagi, dia belum puas hanya dengan satu steak, biasanya saja Namjoon menraktirnya tiga piring steak. Berhubung keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menambah.

"B-bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" kepala Seokjin reflek mengangkat ketika Namjoon mengeluarkan suaranya. "Euh, biasa saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi Yoongi itu?"

"Dia baik.." lalu Seokjin teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Yoongi ingin bertemu _ahjussi_."

Seokjin teringat bahwa Yoongi berkata ingin bertemu Namjoon sebulan yang lalu. Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan, tapi sepertinya temannya itu akan mencari tahu semuanya tentang Namjoon.

Namjoon mengeluarkan tawa remehnya. "Mau apa dia?" tanyanya penuh dengan keangkuhan. Bahu Seokjin terangkat, memberi tahu Namjoon bahwa dia tidak tahu.

"Ok, besok Minggu, besok saja."

"Ok! Bertemu di taman bermain ya?!" mata Seokjin melebar penuh binar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalian berbicara saja, aku akan main dengan Jimin sembari menunggu." Seokjin memukul meja makan dan berdiri penuh semangat. "Itu namanya memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik!"

"Itu namanya memanfaatkan _ahjussi_ di sini, lagipula siapa Jimin Jimin itu?" jari telunjuk Namjoon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku mau ikut dan kalau aku ikut harus di taman bermain."

"Bilang Yoongi untuk bertemu di sini saja." Namjoon mengambil posisi menghubungi Sekretaris Jang, berniat untuk menyuruh pria tua itu untuk merapikan beberapa hal di rumah ini.

Karena penampilan bisa membuat lawanmu ciut seketika, bung.

" _Uh-uh-uh._ " Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di taman bermain dan aku harus ikut, dengan Jimin!"

"T-"

"Atau aku akan menghubungi Lee Jaehwan itu." Seokjin menyeringai, tapi seringainya itu luntur ketika Namjoon menunjukkan seringainya.

"Silakan saja, memang kau tahu nomor pria cabul itu?"

Seokjin tersenyum angkuh. " _December_ tahu."

Dan tawa Namjoon meledak seketika, dan Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak ada hal yang patut ditertawakan saat ini, Seokjin rasa _ahjussi_ itu sudah gila.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan _December_ untuk sekarang bocah." dahi Seokjin berkerut.

" _December_ masih dalam _FH-mode_."

Seokjin tiba-tiba menunjuk Namjoon dengan matanya yang menyalang. "Apa itu _FH-mode_?!"

" _First holder mode_. Mode dimana hanya aku yang bisa menggunakan _December_." Namjoon menyeringai dengan lebih menyeramkan. "Kau tidak bisa memakai _December_ selama mode itu masih aktif."

"Matikan modenya kalau begitu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Seokjin mendengus kesal. Kenapa Kim Namjoon sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara, pria itu seperti negosiator profesional, padahal setahu Seokjin pekerjaannya adalah CEO, tidak ada hubungannya dengan negosiasi bukan? Itu yang Seokjin tahu, dia tidak tertarik dengan bisnis.

"Ish, matikan saja."

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Menghubungi Lee Jaehwan."

Wajah Namjoon berubah menjadi begitu serius. Namjoon tidak suka dengan jawaban Seokjin. Lee Jaehwan bukanlah bahan candaan, dia adalah pria cabul yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi Seokjin tidak perlu tahu sekarang, anak itu hanya perlu tahu bahwa Lee Jaehwan adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Jangan menggunakan pria cabul itu sebagai bahan candaan, aku tidak suka."

Namjoon terlihat begitu menakutkan, membuat Seokjin menunduk kegakutan seraya mencicit, "B-baik."

Lalu ponsel Namjoon berbunyi dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Namjoon yang pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Seokjin.

Apa _ahjussi_ itu marah padanya? Dan kenapa Seokjin merasa sangat sedih ditinggal seperti ini?

.

.

.

Namjoon berdecak kesal. Kalau bisa dia ingin bertanya pada Lee Jaehwan keparat yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini, untuk apa menemui 'raja' sepertinya? Jaehwan itu seperti rakyat rendahan jika ada yang meminta Namjoon untuk menggambarkan. Dan rakyat rendahan di hadapannya ini mengganggu waktunya bersama Seokjin.

"Bisa langsung ke intinya saja? Ada bocah yang harus kuurus di rumahku."

Namjoon dapat melihat rahang Jaehwan mengeras setelahnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah tahu Seokjin tinggal bersamanya sekarang, bagus kalau begitu.

"Aku perintahkan padamu untuk menyerahkan Seokjin padaku. Ah, bilang juga pada Tuan Kim, jika dia menyerahkan putranya untukku maka aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya."

Itu membuat Namjoon sedikit terkejut. Namjoon pikir pria ini hanya ingin merebut Seokjin karena mengincar harta Tuan Kim, tapi sepertinya Namjoon salah.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Namjoon menyeringai. "Lagipula untuk apa menurutimu? Kau itu hanya menempati posisi ketiga Lee Jaehwan, tidak pantas untuk memberi perintah kepada posisi pertama." matanya memandang Jaehwan remeh.

Tangan Jaehwan terkepal erat. Pertama Namjoon tinggal dengan Seokjin. Kedua, Namjoon meremehkannya. Jaehwan mengutuk pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kuberi waktu sampai Februari, Kim Namjoon, ingat itu." Namjoon merasa tenang saja, bahkan ketika Jaehwan menatapnya begitu tajam. Pria cabul itu keluar dari ruangannya diiringi dengan tatapan sinis Namjoon dari belakang.

" _December_."

"Ya, _boss_."

"Matikan _FH-mode._ "

" _FH-mode_ dinonaktifkan."

.

.

.

Seokjin terus berjalan dari sudut kamar ke sudut lainnya.

Pukul sebelas malam dan Namjoon belum kembali.

"Mungkin _ahjussi_ itu sedang minum kopi dengan Sekretaris Jang.. atau mengurus kertas-kertas.. atau.. diculik oleh Lee Jaehwan.." tangan Seokjin bergerak untuk memukul dahinya. Sudah terhitung belasan kali dia memukul dahinya, bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu sudah sangat memerah. Itu karena pikiran buruk tentang Namjoon terus berkeliaran di dalam otaknya. Seokjin tidak mau ada hal buruk terjadi pada Namjoon tidak peduli betapa menyebalkannya _ahjussi_ satu itu.

" _Security alert_. _Security alert_."

Seokjin terlonjak hingga kakinya tersandung kaki ranjang. Dia meringis, tangannya membentur lantai begitu keras.

"Apa lagi ini?" tanyanya bingung.

" _Maaf Seokjin, ini adalah peringatan keamanan."_

Dahi Seokjin mengerut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

" _Lee Hyuk dalam jarak satu kilometer._ "

Seokjin tidak mengenal-

Mulut Seokjin terbuka, lalu dia tersenyum. "Oh, Paman Hyuk? Tidak apa-apa, dia _bodyguard ahjussi_ kan?" Seokjin ingat sekarang, Lee Hyuk adalah kepala _bodyguard_ Namjoon. Pria itu berbadan tegap, begitu jantan, membuat Seokjin iri. Paman itu pernah mengantar Seokjin beberapa kali ke sekolah di saat Namjoon tidak bisa.

" _My system is programmed to keep track of all RM corp enemies_."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

 _TIIIN! TIIIIN!_

Lalu lintas malam ini cukup padat, Namjoon memaklumi, malam ini adalah malam Minggu. Tapi Namjoon benar-benar terdesak, Seokjin bisa jadi dalam bahaya.

"Eish! Sialan!"

" _Apa perlu kucari jalan tikus, boss?_ "

Namjoon sedikit terlonjak begitu mendengar suara _December_. Lalu lintas membuatnya benar-benar gila sampai lupa bahwa dia memiliki _December_.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seokjin?"

" _Safe_ _boss, tapi Lee Hyuk mendekat, jarak 700m._ "

Namjoon berdecak kesal. Pertemuannya dengan Jaehwan hanya akal-akalan pria itu dan Namjoon merasa sangat bodoh karena mempercayainya.

"Cari jalan tikus."

.

.

.

Namjoon berlari dengan cepat ke dalam rumahnya, mobil Hyuk sudah terpakir di depan rumahnya. Sial, seharusnya Namjoon tidak memberi alamat rumahnya dan membiarkan pengkhianat itu masuk. Bahkan pengkhianat itu mengantar Seokjin, sial, Namjoon begitu bodoh.

Mata Namjoon melirik seisi ruang tamu, tidak ada cela yang terlewat, ruang tamu aman. Dimana Hyuk itu? Dan dimana Seokjin?

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Kaki Namjoon segera berlari ke dalam ruang makan. Lagi-lagi Namjoon merutuk, kenapa harus di ruang makan? Ada banyak benda tajam di sana.

"Seokjin?!"

"Selamat malam, _sajangnim_." kepala _bodyguard_ Namjoon itu menyeringai. Seokjin berada dalam dekapan erat pria itu, leher anak itu ditodong dengan pisau lipat. "Maaf sudah berkhianat, tawaran Lee Jaehwan begitu menggiurkan."

"Keparat sialan."

"Ahah, terima kasih. Nah, sekarang, tolong biarkan aku membawa anak ini dan tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

Namjoon menutup mulutnya.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tig-

"Baiklah, kau boleh bawa dia." Namjoon berucap dengan begitu tenang.

Mata Seokjin membelalak, dia tidak mau dibawa pada Lee Jaehwan. " _Ahjussi_! Aku tidak mau! _Ahjussi_!" Seokjin terus meraung dan memberontak dalam dekapan Hyuk yang melangkah perlahan dan penuh waspada.

"Selamat malam, _sajangnim_." Hyuk membalikkan badannya.

Tangan Namjoon dengan cepat bergerak ke belakang, mengambil revolver miliknya, dan menarik pelatuknya.

 _DOR!_

Lee Hyuk jatuh dan terkapar di lantai. Tapi itu tidak penting bagi Namjoon, pria itu segera menghampiri Seokjin yang membeku di tempatnya.

Namjoon membalik tubuh Seokjin, menangkup wajah anak lelaki itu, dan memeriksanya. "Kau tidak apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa dia melukaimu?" tatapannya terlihat begitu khawatir.

Seokjin tetap diam, sepertinya anak itu _shock_. Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada _December_ untuk mengaktifkan sistem keamanan?"

" _A-ahjussi_.. kenapa _ahjussi_ baru datang? Kenapa _ahjussi_ bilang pada Paman Hyuk untuk membawaku? _Hik_ , memangnya aku salah _hik.._ , apa pada _ahjussi_?.. _aak..!_ _ak..!_ " isakan Seokjin begitu memilukan. Tangan Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Seokjin. "Kau begitu ketatakutan bukan? Maaf, lalu lintasnya benar-benar parah."

Lalu keadaannya menjadi begitu hening, hanya ada isakan Seokjin yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Namjoon sedikit menjauhkan Seokjin dari tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah anak itu. Seokjin tertidur, anak itu menangis hingga tertidur.

"Maaf, aku akan mencoba lebih baik lagi agar kau tetap aman." dielusnya kepala Seokjin lembut, lalu membawa anak itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara supaya Seokjin tidak terbangun. " _December_."

" _Ya,_ _boss_."

"Apa _storage_ mu masih bisa memuat beberapa _upgrade_?"

" _Tentu, RM corp. tidak membuat batasan untukku."_

"Bagus. Hubungi Sekretaris Jang, bilang padanya untuk datang pukul empat nanti, dan bilang untuk membawa Paman Younghyun dan Paman Taejun."

" _Dimengerti_. _Menghubungi Jang Dongguk."_

Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya dan dengan hati-hati menidurkan Seokjin di atas ranjang, menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum merogoh sakunya.

" _Hei._ "

" _YOU SAID UNTIL FEBRUARY YOU DUMB ASS!_ "

" _Santai bung, itu hanya peringatan. Februari, ingat itu._ "

"Dasar keparat."

Terlewat emosi, ponsel ditangannya Namjoon banting jauh darinya. Lee Jaehwan sialan, jika saja Namjoon memiliki bukti, akan dia tunjukkan pada publik dan mengirim keparat itu ke penjara.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, dia merasa lelah. Matanya terasa berat, akhirnya Namjoon membuka jas hitamnya dan mengambil posisi nyaman di samping Seokjin.

" _December_."

" _Ya boss."_

"Tolong pasang alarm pukul tiga." itu ucapan terakhir yang Namjoon ucapkan sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya, tertidur dengan tangan mendekap Seokjin begitu erat tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

 _"Ahjussi itu menyebalkan sekali Kookie.."_

 _Namjoon terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar pengaduan Seokjin pada adik kelasnya. Oh ya, Namjoon sedang menguping pembicaraan Seokjin. Pria itu mengikuti Seokjin ketika anak lelaki itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya, siapa yang sangka Namjoon akan mendengar pengaduan Seokjin yang menggemaskan?_

 _Tiba-tiba Namjoon tidak mendengar suara Seokjin lagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk sampai anak itu terdiam? Namjoon tidak tahu, yang dia tahu selanjutnya Seokjin berucap.._

 _"Apa kau bisa melakukan entahlah.. semacam scan perasaan?"_

 _"Tentu, aksesku infinity."_

 _"Bisa kau scan apa yang ahjussi rasakan?"_

 _"Pemindaian dimulai."_

 _Namjoon panik luar biasa. Dengan cepat dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Ponsel sialan." jarinya bergerak tidak karuan hingga sulit untuk mengetikkan passwordnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Namjoon berhasil membuka ponselnya sendiri._

 _"Kim Namjoon jatuh cinta."_

 _Sialan._

 _Dengan gerakan cepat, Namjoon membuka sebuah perangkat pada ponselnya dan menekan sebuah button._

 _"K-.. FH-mode activated, sorry Seokjin"_

 _Namjoon menghela nafasnya lega, kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang kerjanya kembali. Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku dengan asal, duduk di kursinya, dan mengatur nafasnya._

 _Otaknya memutar kembali perkataan December._

 _Kim Namjoon jatuh cinta._

 _Dia jatuh cinta.._

 _Pada siapa?_

 _Wajah Namjoon memerah samar._

 _"AHJUSSI!"_

 _Tentu saja pada anak_ _ini. Anak yang sedang berteriak padanya. Satu-satunya anak yang bisa berteriak padanya._

 _Kim Seokjin._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Boom! I know.. not Friday yet, but I can't handle myself_ :(

Waktu ngetik bagian terakhir, aku ngebayangin Dilan.. apa banget :")

 _As always_ , makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , hingga _review_ cerita ini! :)

 _I don't think I deserve it, 'cause I made a lot of mistakes and there are a lot of better writers that you can find out there, but you guys spend your time to visit this story, read it, follow it, favorite it, and even leave reviews. Thank you so much :)_

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	8. Bad news

Hai! :) ini bukan _update_ , ini berita mengecewakan..

Aku ngga bisa _update_ minggu ini :( _chapter_ 7 belum selesai _and I'm running out of ideas_ :(

 _I'm so sorry_ :(

Akan kuusahain buat double update minggu depan, _but I can't promise_ :(

 _So sorry_ :(

-Chocoerz-


	9. How God binds them

_"December."_

 _"Ya boss."_

 _"Tolong pasang alarm pukul tiga." itu ucapan terakhir yang Namjoon ucapkan sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya, tertidur dengan tangan mendekap Seokjin begitu erat tanpa sadar._

 **-x-**

Hal yang menarik Seokjin untuk bangun pagi ini adalah suara berisik yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Seokjin membuka matanya dan melihat Sekretaris Jang berdiri dengan wajah puas di dekat pintu. Dahi Seokjin berkerut.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu tidur anda Tuan Muda Kim. _Sajangnim_ menyuruhku mengganti pintu agar _December_ bisa beroperasi maksimal dengan sistem keamanan mengingat kejadian semalam."

Seokjin melirik jam di nakas, setengah empat pagi. Jelas sekali, ini adalah sebuah rekor, Seokjin akan merayakannya dengan ibunya jika dia pulang nanti. Ayahnya jelas akan sangat sibuk sampai Seokjin kesal setengah mati, jadi Seokjin tidak akan mengajak ayahnya.

Oh ya, ralat, rumah pertamanya, karena Seokjin sudah di rumahnya sekarang. Rumahnya dan Namjoon.

Tangan Seokjin tiba-tiba saja bergerak untuk menampar wajahnya sendiri. Sakit memang, tapi Seokjin perlu itu untuk menyadarkannya dari dunia aneh yang berada di otaknya.

Rumahnya dan Namjoon, Seokjin ingin tertawa rasanya. Memangnya ahjussi itu akan mengakui bahwa rumahnya sudah menjadi milik Seokjin juga, jelas sekali jawabannya bagi Seokjin yaitu belum dan tidak akan pernah. Lagipula jika mereka menikah mungkin Namjoon akan meminta Seokjin untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, masalah Jaehwan ini pasti akan selesai sebelum mereka menikah.

Dan mungkin setelah seminggu pernikahan mereka, Namjoon akan mengajukan surat cerai.

Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pemikiran itu membuat matanya panas.

"Tuan Muda Kim? Tuan?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Itu benar, tuan, dia lelaki, anak lelaki. Dan Namjoon begitu cocok bersanding dengan wanita cantik. Lagipula.. Seokjin lurus, setidaknya sampai satu detik yang lalu, sekarang Seokjin sadar bahwa dia belok.

"Tuan muda? An-anda menangis?"

Seokjin menyentuh pipi sebelah kanannya. Basah.. dia menangis. Dia menangis karena sebuah pemikiran bahwa Namjoon akan meninggalkannya, Seokjin ingin menyelamati Namjoon rasanya karena berhasil membuatnya bukan hanya belok, tapi jatuh cinta pada _ahjussi_ tampan itu.

-Ya, Namjoon tampan, ada masalah?-

"Aku baik, paman jangan khawatir. Ah, kupanggil paman tidak apa kan? Aku sembilan belas tahun dan paman.. empat puluh kurasa, apa aku benar _December_?"

" _Empat puluh lima, Seokjin._ "

"Wow, paman terlihat lima tahun lebih muda." mulut Seokjin berdecak kagum sementara tangannya sibuk menyeka matanya yang sesekali masih mengeluarkan air mata. "Itu bagus, paman tahu kan? Jadi tolong jangan tersinggung." Seokjin jadi sedikit panik ketika Sekretaris Jang tidak merespon.

Sekretaris Jang tersenyum. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa anak ini bisa menarik Namjoon begitu dalam.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Ah, saya mohon diri." Sekretaris Namjoon itu membungkuk lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Namjoon.- _ekhm_ , dan Seokjin-

Merasa bosan dan tidak lagi mengantuk, Seokjin memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari Namjoon. Dia menemukannya, _ahjussi_ itu berada di ruang tv.

" _Ahjussi_ , a-.." mata Seokjin memandang bingung pada dua pria yang memakai kemeja hitam. Seokjin tidak mengenal mereka, tapi mereka menatap Seokjin dengan begitu hangat seolah mereka sudah bertemu dan mengenal sebelumnya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Namjoon melirik jam yang tergantung rapi di atas televisi. "Kau tidak apa? Apa kau terganggu karena kejadian semalam?"

Untuk beberapa saat Seokjin terdiam untuk menarik memori tentang semalam. Mulutnya terbuka kecil dan matanya berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Itu membuat Namjoon panik dan dengan cepat menghampiri Seokjin, mengelus punggung anak lelaki itu dengan lembut.

" _Ssstt_ , pria itu sudah tidak ada sekarang."

Seokjin menggeleng. "B-bukan itu.."

"Lalu apa?" Namjoon begitu bingung.

" _A-ahjussi_ mem- _hik_.. -bunuh o-orang. B-bagaimana in- _hik_.. i-ini? _Ahjussi_ -.. _ahjussi_ membunuhnya karena aku _hik_.. a-aku yang salah _hik_.."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Seokjin bukan takut pada Hyuk kedepannya atau nasibnya sendiri, tapi anak lelaki ini mengkhawatirkannya. Sekali lagi, anak lelaki ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hei hei, orang jahat memang pantas mendapat hukuman. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan duduklah." tangan Namjoon bergerak untuk menepuk pelan kepala Seokjin. Kemudian dia menuntun anak itu untuk duduk di sofa, di sampingnya.

" _Hoaaaaamm_.. _ahjussi_ , aku tidur lagi ya?"

Namjoon merasa tidak perlu menjawab. Seokjin anak yang cepat tidur, baringkan saja anak itu satu detik kemudian dia akan tidur, meski perlu beberapa cara untuk menidurkannya, menepuk kepalanya lembut salah satunya. Itu yang Namjoon pelajari selama satu bulan tinggal dengan anak itu. Padahal seingat Namjoon, Seokjin sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa tidur jika belum mendapatkan ciuman di dahi dan usapan lembut di kepala dari ayahnya.

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" Namjoon langsung menoleh pada Taejun yang tersenyum jahil, begitu pula dengan Younghyun di sebelahnya. Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Bukan urusan kalian."

"Eii, kau itu keponakan kami, tentu itu urusan kami." Younghyun meninju bahu Namjoon pelan.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu jika Seokjin sudah memberi tahuku."

Kedua paman Namjoon terlihat terkejut. Fakta bahwa Namjoon belum menetapkan tanggal pernikahan membuat mereka terkejut. Bukan apa, kedua paman Namjoon itu hanya takut keponakan mereka macam-macam dengan Seokjin, karena setahu mereka Namjoon itu cabul. Mereka menyimpulkan itu karena sebuah lukisan bayi telanjang yang membelakangi mereka dengan bokong _montok_ yang mereka temui tiga tahun yang lalu jelas saja mereka langsung mencap Namjoon cabul.

"Kau belum macam-macam dengan anak ini bukan?"

Mata Namjoon reflek membelalak.

Apa-apaan pamannya ini, Namjoon bukan bajingan.

"Tentu tidak! Paman pikir aku seperti Lee Jaehwan!"

Younghyun dan Taejun mengangguk.

"Atas dasar apa?!" suara Namjoon begitu tidak stabil.

"Lukisan bayi itu." keduanya menjawab secara bersamaan.

Tangan Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menghela nafasnya kasar. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, lukisan itu kulukis karena terus menghantuiku dalam mimpi. Setelah kulukis lukisan itu aku tidak pernah lagi memimpikan bokong bayi itu!"

"Nah, kau tidak memimpikannya lagi karena kau merasa puas bahwa kau bisa memandanginya setiap saat kau mau." Taejun menyeringai jahil.

Alis Namjoon berkerut dalam, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Tolong berhenti." Namjoon benar-benar terdengar dingin, membuat kedua pamannya menutup mulut dan kembali fokus pada laptop di hadapan mereka, membuat keadaan menjadi hening dan sangat canggung.

" _Ekhm_ , bagaimana keadaan Seojun? Apa ada tanda-tanda membaik?" Taejun membuka mulutnya.

Rasanya seperti ada palu besar yang memukul dada Namjoon, ya palu seperti _mjolnir,_ yang benar-benar kuat. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan berat, sampai rasanya Namjoon ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Belum ada." suaranya bergetar. "Dan dokter bilang.. tidak akan pernah." Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya pada Seokjin yang bergerak untuk mencari posisi nyaman dan berakhir pada paha Namjoon. Secara mendadak hatinya merasa damai, walau masih terasa sedikit sesak dan berat.

Namjoon dapat mendengar geraman Younghyun. Geraman kakak ayahnya itu adalah yang terseram yang pernah Namjoon dengar.

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan Lee Jaehwan hukuman yang setimpal dengan dosa seumur hidupnya."

Nafas Namjoon terhela dengan begitu lemas. "Semoga."

.

.

.

" _Hoaaaaamm.._ " tangan cantik itu terentang tinggi, disusul dengan natanya yang membuka dan tubuhnya yang bergerak bangun.

Seokjin mengernyit bingung, dia terbangun dan dia sendirian. Seingat Seokjin, _ahjussi_ itu dan dua pria lainnya berada bersamanya tadi di ruangan ini.

" _Ahjussi_?!"

"Aku di dapur, kemarilah!"

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Seokjin berlari ke dapur. Langkah terakhir Seokjin bertepatan dengan tubuh Namjoon yang berbalik menghadap anak itu. Membuat Seokjin mendapat _serangan jantung_ mendadak.

"Ayo kita makan. Setelah ini kita ke taman bermain."

" _Heol_."

"Kenapa?"

Awalnya ekspresi Seokjin sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca, lalu senyum anak itu mengembang perlahan, semakin lebar dan lebar. "Tidak apa. Terima kasih _ahjussi_!"

"Kita ke sana untuk bicara dengan Yoongi, jangan lupakan itu."

Seokjin mengangguk sekali, anggukan yang mantap. "Eung! Akan ku beritahu Yoongi."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Sekarang makanlah, kubuatkan kue victoria." mendengar itu, Seokjin melangkah cepat menuju meja makan dan duduk seperti anak kecil.

"Untukmu, kubuatkan empat piring. Kau pasti lemas karena kejadian tadi malam."

"Ah benar," Seokjin meboleh pada Namjoon yang berada di sampingnya. " _Ahjussi_ , tubuh Paman Hyuk paman kubur dimana?" tanyanya.

Tangan Namjoon meletakkan garpu kecil di samping piring-piring Seokjin, lalu menatap Seokjin setelahnya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sekretaris Jang sudah mengurus semuanya. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan hanya belajar dan- oh ya, apa kau punya tanggal khusus untuk pernikahan nanti?"

Wajah Seokjin terasa seperti dibakar. Panas sekali.

Namjoon menanyakannya seperti itu merupakan hal biasa, tapi itu bukan hal yang biasa untuk Seokjin, itu hal yang besar. Impian Seokjin itu menikah sekali seumur hidup, jadi tanggal dan persiapan lainnya merupakan hal yang sensitif bagi Seokjin.

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya. "Euh.. a-aku belum tahu. Tapi.. k-kalau aku sudah tahu nanti ku beritahu." Seokjin rasanya ingin mengumpat di tempat yang tidak bisa Namjoon temukan, dia malu sekali.

"Ok. Ah, ya, apa kau sudah menentukan seperti apa konsep pernikahan kita."

Pernikahan kita.

Wajah Seokjin semakin terbakar.

Dan Namjoon tahu itu. Namjoon memang sengaja mengungkit masalah pernikahan ini, karena Nyonya Kim bilang Seokjin sabgat antusias dengan pernikahan ini dan menurut perkataan Nyonya Kim, ketika Seokjin antusias akan sesuatu, anak itu benar-benar serius dengan hal itu dan akan menjadi sangat sensitif dengan semua yang menyangkut itu.

Dan itu terbukti.

Seokjin dengan wajah memerah malu adalah hal paling menggemaskan yang pernah Namjoon lihat.

Namjoon tidak menyesal terlibat dalam kehidupan Kim Seokjin dan tidak akan pernah.

"Nah makanlah, setelah itu mandi. Kau harus pakai baju yang kusiapkan, mengerti?"

Seokjin mengangguk sekali dan langsung menyendok dan melahap kue di hadapannya.

"Mmm! Ini enak, terima kasih _ahjussi_!"

.

.

.

Yoongi memandang pria di hadapannya dengan datar, seperti normalnya dia nelihat orang-orang setiap hari. Tapi sepertinya pria yang terus menerus dipanggil _ahjussi_ oleh Seokjin ini salah paham karena pria itu menatapnya begitu tajam. Tapi Yoongi tidak takut.

"Jadi.. kau itu yang akan jadi pasangannya Seokjin?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. Jimin yang sedang berjalan dengan Seokjin, tidak terlalu jauh, melihat itu dan berteriak histeris karena kekasihnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Sementara alis Namjoon berkerut heran sekaligus jijik.

 _Top macam apa yang bertingkah menggemaskan seperti bottom?!_

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, menjijikan. Kau itu _top_ , harusnya jantan, sepertiku." Namjoon menyeringai. "Kalau begitu mana bisa kau bersaing mendapatkan Seokjin."

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Dan tawa Yoongi meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

Melihat itu alis Namjoon semakin berkerut, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar bingung dengan Yoongi di hadapannya ini.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang aku tahu masalahnya apa! Ahahahah!.. astaga.." tangan putih Yoongi menyeka matanya. Itulah Yoongi, dia memang jarang tertawa, sekalinya anak putih itu tertawa dia akan tertawa hingga menangis.

"Kau," Yoongi menunjuk Namjoon dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli, pria di hadapannya ini yang terlebih dahulu memulai. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah _top_ yang mengincar Seokjin. Sayang sekali Tuan Namjoon, aku adalah _bottom_." Yoongi tersenyum pada Namjoon.

Otak Namjoon memproses segalanya dengan begitu lambat. Yoongi adalah bocah di hadapannya.. dan dia.. _bottom_? Bocah ini _bottom_. Tunggu, Namjoon tidak mengerti.. _bocah ini bottom?!_

"K-kau.. kau.. kau.. _bottom_?!"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya, dan pria yang sedang bersama Seokjin sekarang adalah kekasihku, Park Jimin. Dia-" Namjoon tidak memberikan Yoongi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan, karena pria itu langsung bangun dari duduknya dan melesat dengan begitu cepat.

"KIM SEOKJIN MENJAUH DARI JIMIN ITU DAN TURUN DARI WAHANA ITU! NAIK DENGAN YOONGI SAJA!" suara pria itu menggelegar di seluruh taman bermain.

"TIDAK MAU _AHJUSSI_! YOONGI ITU TAKUT KETINGGIAN! JIMIN YANG TERBAIK!" Seokjin membalas dari wahana tinggi yang bergerak naik dan turun yang tidak Namjoon ketahui namanya.

"YA, KIM SEOKJIN! KIM SEOKJIN!"

Dan yang Namjoon dapatkan hanyalah juluran lidah mengejek dari Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Sialan, benar-benar hari terburuk yang pernah ada." mulut Namjoon bergumam seraya memandang Seokjin yang terlihat benar-benar dekat dengan Jimin.

Namjoon merasa panas. Dia terbiasa dengan Seokjin yang terus menempel padanya, yang tersenyum hanya untuknya, dan yang bertingkah manis hanya padanya. Namjoon merasa benar-benar menyesal karena mengeluarkan uangnya untuk menyewa taman bermain ini karena berujung dengan Seokjin yang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain.

DAN ORANG LAIN ITU ADALAH _TOP_!

 _DAMN_!

Rasanya Namjoon ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Santai saja, itu sikap normal Seokjin jika sedang bersama Jimin. Tidak perlu cemburu, aku saja yang kekasihnya Jimin tidak marah. Kenapa kau yang bukan siapa-siapanya Seokjin marah?"

Namjoon rasa dadanya ditusuk dengan pedang dan pedang itu menusuk jantungnya begitu dalam sampai rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

"Kenapa terlihat tidak terima? Itu fakta bukan?"

Namjoon menatap tajam Yoongi. "Aku itu calon suami Seokjin."

Kepala Yoongi dimiringkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Hanya calon, semua orang bisa mendapatkan _title_ itu. Aku bisa, tukang kebun bisa, bahkan Jimin bisa jadi calon suami Seokjin." Yoongi menunjuk Jimin yang berdiri di samping Seokjin yang membeli-yah sebenarnya tidak membeli karena Namjoon menyewa seisi taman bermain-permen kapas.

"Bahkan Jimin terlihat lebih pantas darimu."

Sekali lagi, Namjoon merasa seperti ditusuk, tapi kali ini lebih dalam dari yang pertama.

Telunjuk Namjoon menunjuk Yoongi tapat di wajah anak itu. "M-m.. maksudmu itu apa?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. "Siapapun bisa jadi calon suami Seokjin asal mereka mau. Itu _title_ yang sangat mudah didapatkan, kalau suami itu baru _title_ yang hanya bisa dimiliki orang yang benar-benar mau memiliki Seokjin untuk dirinya seorang." senyum Yoongi mengembang. "Karena orang itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengikat Seokjin dengan pernikahan yang serius dan tentu saja.. indah."

Dan perkataan Yoongi membuat Namjoon terdiam.

"Lagipula, kudengar pernikahanmu itu pernikahan paksa, benar bukan?"

Perkataan Yoongi yang itu juga membuat Namjoon terdiam, hanya saja hampir. Namjoon tidak akan diam saja jika dia direndahkan serendah itu. Memang pernikahannya dengan Seokjin termasuk pernikahan paksa awalnya. Sekarang Namjoon sudah mencintai Seokjin meski anak itu belum tahu, jadi pernikahan mereka bukan paksaan lagi melainkan keinginan dari Namjoon. Lagipula Seokjin antusias dengan itu, menandakan bahwa anak itu tidak keberatan. Jadi pernikahan ini tidak mengandung unsur paksaan.

"Hei bocah. Dengar, memang pada awalnya ini termasuk paksaan. Tuan Kim membayarku untuk melindungi pangerannya, bayarannya? Pangerannya itu sendiri, Kim Seokjin." Namjoon menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang.

"Kau tahu apa bahaya yang mengincar Seokjin? Lee Jaehwan. Keparat cabul sialan yang membuat ayahku koma selama dua tahun di rumah sakit, dan pria itu mengincar Seokjin. Awalnya kupikir pria itu mengincar harta Tuan Kim, tapi setelah melihat ekspresinya secara langsung ketika membicarakan Seokjin, aku tahu bahwa pria itu benar-benar mengincar Seokjin, bukan harta Tuan Kim. Kenapa Lee Jaehwan berbahaya bagi Seokjin, itu pasti mengiang di otakmu sekarang bocah."

Keadaan berbalik sekarang, Namjoon membuat Yoongi terdiam.

"Keparat cabul sialan itu tidak hanya membuat ayahku koma dua tahun karena luka parah di otaknya yang dia dapat dari benturan hebat yang si keparat sialan sebabkan dari membanting tubuh ayahku kuat-kuat ke lantai titanium di rumahnya. Ya, ya, lantai rumah keparat sialan itu terbuat dari titanium entah apa tujuannya." Namjoon menyela Yoongi yang hendak membuka mulutnya, ingin menanyakan lantai titanium Jaehwan. Lagi-lagi, Namjoon membuat Yoongi terdiam.

"Si keparat itu membunuh sepupuku dan membuangnya entah kemana, dia membunuh salah satu paman Seokjin. Kau tahu sekretaris jenderal yang ditemukan tewas terbakar di rumahnya? Itu ulah keparat itu juga. Masih ada sekitar.. dua puluh kasus lagi dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya karena semua korbannya mati."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tahu jika hanya melindunginya itu tidak bisa menahan serangan Jaehwan. Maka menikah adalah jawabannya, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan suatu hubungan, maka _yeay.._ itulah jawaban paling tepat. Dan kau tahu? Sudah sebulan ini aku tinggal dengan anak manis itu, dan kau tahu apa? Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Itu hal paling gila yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku."

Namjoon menyeringai kecil. "Jadi, apa menikah karena cinta itu sebuah paksaan?" tanyanya dengan angkuh.

Perlahan, senyum Yoongi mengembang, senyum puas yang juga menyiratkan rasa bahagia dan bangga. Namjoon jadi merasa _tinggi_ karena bocah di hadapannya ini bangga padanya.

"Selamat, kau lulus. Kau benar-benar layak untuk Seokjin." Yoongi berucap.

"Maaf?"

"Kau lulus. Aku memanasimu untuk menguji keseriusanmu terhadap Seokjin. Seokjin itu sudah seperti saudara kandungku, aku tidak ingin saudaraku disakiti atau dipermainkan orang lain. Tapi kau itu layak untuk mendapatkan Seokjin."

Tunggu, Namjoon merasa hampir gila sekarang. Bocah di hadapannya ini hanya mengujinya? Jadi suara dan nafas yang Namjoon keluarkan tadi sia-sia?

"Hei, jangan berpikir bahwa tadi itu sia-sia. Kalau aku tidak mencapmu layak maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengan Seokjin."

Yoongi berbohong. Bahkan jika Namjoon tidak membalas perkataannya dia akan tetap membiarkan Seokjin menikah dengan Namjoon. Teman rasa saudaranya itu jatuh cinta pada pria ini, mana mungkin Yoongi menahan Seokjin dari orang yang dicintainya. Yoongi tidak akan tega.

"Kau tahu bocah?" Namjoon merapikan jasnya. Oh ayolah, jangan berpikir bahwa Namjoon pergi ke taman bermain menggunakan jas yang terlihat begitu kaku. Namjoon memang menggunakan jas, hanya saja jas kasual. Bahkan Namjoon hanya memakai kaus putih polos di dalamnya dan sneakers putih sebagai alas kakinya.

"Kau tidak begitu buruk."

"Kau juga." Yoongi membalas.

"Dan aku suka ketidak sopananmu itu."

"Aku hanya tidak mau memanggilmu _ahjussi_."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar itu dari Seokjin." lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memeriksa keadaan Seokjin yang sekarang duduk bersama Jimin di bangku yang tidak jauh dari bangku yang Namjoon duduki bersama Yoongi. Anak lelaki itu berhadapan dengan anak lelaki lainnya, sedikit membuat Namjoon terbakar.

"Bisa kau ambil kekasihmu itu? Aku harus berbicara dengan Seokjin. Kalian bersenang-senanglah, aku menyewa taman bermain ini untuk satu hari penuh." Ujar Namjoon, setelah itu bangun dan berjalan mendekati Seokjin.

"Sudah puas?"

Seokjin menoleh pada Namjoon dan menggeleng. "Belum, aku ingin di sini sampai malam. Kata Jimin ada pertunjukkan kembang api malam nanti." anak itu berbicara dengan penuh semangat. Sayang sekali Namjoon harus mematahkan semangat itu.

" _Uh-uh-uh_ , tidak bisa, kau sudah bermain selama empat jam dan wajahmu sudah pucat, kepalamu pasti merasa pusing sekarang."

Seokjin memiliki keyakinan bahwa Namjoon memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai cenayang, pria itu tahu bahwa kepalanya sedang pusing sekarang. Begitulah Seokjin jika kelelahan.

"Tapi-"

"Maaf, tidak ada tapi."

Namjoon bergerak diluar dugaan Seokjin, pria itu membelakangi Seokjin dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Ayo naik." ucap _ahjussi_ itu.

Seokjin enggan sebenarnya, tapi ketika Namjoon menyebutkan kata steak, Seokjin tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

"Ayo." senyum Seokjin begitu lebar.

"Pegangan yang erat." Namjoon melangkah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, menyisakan Jimin yang memutuskan untuk menghampiri kekasih putihnya yang duduk menunggunya.

"Jadi?"

"Seokjin benar-benar mencintai pria itu."

Yoongi tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jimin dan mengunci jari-jarinya satu sama lain agar tidak lepas dari leher Jimin. Kekasih Yoongi itu membalas dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Jadi Tuan Park, apa kau mencintaiku sebesar cinta Namjoon dan Seokjin?" tanya Yoongi.

Hening sesaat sebelum Jimin memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Tidak."

Tentu Yoongi terkejut setengah mati. Bahkan tangannya reflek lepas dan mendorong Jimin kuat-kuat.

"Ya! Mati saja kau Park Jimin bodoh!"

Jimin yang tersungkur di tanah bangkit kembali seraya merintih karena lengannya tergores batu.

" _Sugar_ , dengar dulu. Aku tidak mencintaimu sebesar rasa cinta Seokjin pada pria itu atau sebaliknya, karena cintaku lebih besar dari itu."

Wajah Yoongi langsung memerah. Ucapan Jimin begitu _cheesy_ tapi sangat romantis. Terlalu romantis bahkan sampai rasanya Yoongi ingin terbang. Tapi Yoongi harus tetap berada di tanah, karena begitulah Min Yoongi, tidak boleh menjadi mudah.

"Ya Park Jimin! Sampah sekali bualanmu!" Yoongi berteriak dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Jimin.

Yang dibelakangi terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya. "Ayolah _sugar_ , kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau pandai menilai sesuatu. Ok, kau tidak mengakui bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh, tapi tubuhmu percaya."

"Aku membencimu Park Jimin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi _hyung_."

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_ , kita makan dimana?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin, anak itu terlihat penuh harapan. Sepertinya Seokjin ingin makan di restoran steak bercorak eropa tempat terakhir kali mereka makan steak bersama. Tapi sayang sekali, Namjoon harus menguji _December_ pukul tiga sore.

"Di rumah, maaf."

"Ooh.." Namjoon dapat mendengar kekecewaan dari Seokjin. "Tidak apa, bisa lain kali."

Hanya perasaan Namjoon atau memang kenyataannya begitu, Seokjin terdengar jadi lebih dewasa. Namjoon bangga dengan itu, hanya saja ada perasaan tidak rela. Tapi Namjoon harap Seokjin tidak akan mengubah sifat kekanakannya hanya karena pola berpikir anak itu sudah matang.

"Nanti malam kita makan di luar, aku janji."

"Eung!" Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya dari Namjoon. Dia menatap jalanan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

.

.

.

 _"Hyung, apa kau menyukai ahjussi itu?"_

 _Seokjin menoleh pada Jimin di sampingnya. Seluruh perhatiannya teralih dari permen kapas di tangannya._

 _Menyukai ahjussi_ itu _? Tentu, Seokjin sangat menyukai ahjussi itu. Tidak ada alasan bagi Seokjin untuk tidak menyukai ahjussi itu._

 _"Sangat." Seokjin menjawab singkat._ _Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya._

 _"Kalau begitu, hyung mencintai ahjussi itu?"_

 _Seokjin terdiam._

 _Bukan, bukan dia tidak mencintai ahjussi itu, Seokjin mencintai ahjussi itu, sangat bahkan. Tapi untuk mengakuinya di depan orang lain.. tidak, Seokjin tidak bisa, dia terlalu malu. Bahkan wajahnya terbakar hanya dengan pertanyaan Jimin itu._

 _"Kau pikir saja sendiri." Seokjin melangkah dan sengaja menubrukkan bahunya dengan bahu Jimin._

 _Jimin tersenyum lebar dan terkikik geli. "Hyung sangat mencintainya yaa!" goda anak itu._

 _Wajah Seokjin semakin terbakar dan kakinya berlari sebagai tanda bahwa dia salah tingkah. "Ya pendek! Diam kau!"_

 _"Seokjin hyung jatuh cinta~"_

 _"Sudah pendek, kecil pula, terkutuk kau_

 _"HYUNG!"_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, cerita ini kembali lagi. Makasih buat yang nyemangatin! Aku jadi ngebut ngetiknya karena takut ide yang ada di otak kemana-mana dan malah jadi ngecewain kalian.

Aku belum tau bisa _double update_ atau ngga.. _chapter_ 8 nya masih agak nge blur dan baru 1k words. Kalo aku bisa ngebut aku update hari Sabtu :)

Karena ngetiknya ngebut, maaf banget kalo ada _typo_ :(

 _As always_ , makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , terlebih lagi yang review.. makasih baaanyaaak :))

Dapet usulan dari temen buat nambahin _fact of me_. Kata dia siapa tahu nanti aku kehabisan ocehan, jadi tambahin aja. Jadi kuputusin buat nambahin, kalian ngga baca juga ngga apa.

 _Fact of me: I wash my face four times a day_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	10. How he confess

_"Nanti malam kita makan di luar, aku janji."_

 _"Eung!"_ _Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya dari Namjoon. Dia menatap jalanan dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _Jantungnya berdebar cepat._

 **-x-**

Waktu sudah berjalan hampir tiga jam, sekarang pukul tiga kurang sepuluh. Seokjin duduk di sofa ruang tv, di sebelah Namjoon yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tadinya Seokjin pikir dia bisa membantu, tapi ketika dia menawarkan diri, Namjoon menunjukkan layar yang dipenuhi dengan kolom hitam dengan kode-kode yang tidak Seokjin mengerti. Dan akhirnya Seokjin berakhir duduk manis seraya mengganti _channel_ tv berkali-kali selama hampir tiga jam.

" _Ahjussi_.."

"Maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar. _Akh_ , Paman Younghyun dan Taejun sialan, harusnya mereka membantu bukan malah berkencan."

Seokjin tersenyum kecut. Perutnya sudah meraung-raung sejak tadi, Seokjin belum makan siang. Ketika mereka sampai, Namjoon langsung berlari dan mengambil laptop hitam miliknya sementara Seokjin yang kelaparan tapi terlalu takut untuk meminta makanan hanya bisa mengekori Namjoon yang kemudian sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Awalnya Seokjin pikir dia bisa mengatasi rasa laparnya, tapi sekarang Seokjin rasa sebentar lagi maag-nya akan kambuh.

"Aku di observatorium jika _ahjussi_ mencari." dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dia terus menggerutu sepanjang langkahnya. Dia harap malam ini dia sudah bisa tidur dikamarnya sendiri, tapi-

Tunggu, Seokjin rasa dia bisa.

Matanya menangkap pintu putih persis seperti yang ada di rumah lamanya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati perlahan-lahan, sesekali menengok ke belakang berjaga-jaga jika saja Namjoon mengikutinya. Tapi sepengetahuan Seokjin, Namjoon jarang sekali berkunjung ke bagian selatan rumahnya, karena di bagian sinilah lukisan bokong bayi itu berada.

"Semoga bukan ruangan aneh.." doa Seokjin sebelum membuka pintu putih di hadapannya.

 _Krieeeet_..

Sedikit berderit, tapi Seokjin rasa itu karena pintu ini belum diberi pelumas.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Seokjin ingin berteriak rasanya. Di hadapannya kini adalah kamarnya, kamarnya di rumah Namjoon yang dia minta dibuat semirip mungkin dengan yang ada di rumah lamanya. Kamar yang sudah lama dia tunggu-tunggu. Ternyata kamar ini sudah jadi _huh_? _Ahjussi_ itu berbohong pada Seokjin, tapi lagi-lagi Seokjin tidak peduli karena dia sudah bisa menempati kamarnya.

Seokjin tidak berhenti berdecak kagum ketika mengelilingi kamarnya, benar-benar sama persis dengan kamar lamanya. Bahkan buku astronomi yang ada di sini sama persis dengan yang ada di rumah lamanya. Seokjin ingin tahu bagaimana Namjoon mencari buku-buku ini, sebagian dari mereka benar-benar sulit untuk dicari.

Kekagumannya terhenti ketika perut sebelah kirinya terasa nyeri. Ingin berteriak, tapi Seokjin belum ingin melihat Namjoon. Seokjin masih ingin merajuk pada _ahjussi_ itu. Jadi Seokjin menahan rintihannya.

Seokjin rasa dia sekarat. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencabik-cabik perutnya dari dalam, lalu menyiramnya dengan air, benar-benar perih dan menyakitkan. Bahkan Seokjin sudah tidak bisa melihat sekarang, semuanya berbayang di matanya.

"Seokjin!"

Dan selanjutnya, Seokjin rasa dia tertidur.

.

.

.

Jaehwan menggeram, tangannya terkepal kuat. Dasar Han Sang Hyuk bodoh, kenapa bisa sampai dibunuh Namjoon _huh_? Sekarang hanya tersisa satu mata-mata di RM corp. entah itu cukup atau tidak. Tapi semoga saja cukup.

"Kau, berhati-hatilah, sepertinya Kim Namjoon sudah memperkuat keamanannya."

Tentu Jaehwan khawatir. Saat dia bilang pada Namjoon bahwa Hyuk hanya merupakan peringatan, itu kebohongan besar. Jaehwan memang berniat untuk mengambil Seokjin saat itu juga, pertemuannya dengan Namjoon itu pengalihan dan ucapannya yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan menahan serangan hingga Februari hanya omong kosong.

Sialan.

Kim Namjoon seolah-olah memiliki orang super yang bisa tahu seluruh jalan tikus di Korea. Jaehwan benar-benar penasaran.

"Lihat saja Kim Namjoon, akan kudapatkan Seokjin."

.

.

.

"Apa ini normal _December_?"

" _Tentu,_ _Seokjin memiliki banyak riwayat maag, beberapa melibatkan rumah sakit._ " nafas Namjoon tercekat. Sekarang Namjoon merasa sangat bersalah.

Bodoh sekali dia karena langsung sibuk dengan laptopnya dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang kelaparan. Bodoh sekali dia tidak memperhatikan Seokjin. Namjoon ragu keselamatan Seokjin terjamin jika anak ini bersamanya, masalah makanan saja Namjoon tidak awas.

Tangan Namjoon menampar dirinya sendiri. Sakit memang, tapi itu untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya. Tentu Namjoin bisa melindungi Seokjin, itu adalah alasan dia hidup sekarang.

" _Ahjussi.._ , kenapa menampar diri sendiri?"

Namjoon berbalik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, pria itu memberikan pelukan erat untuk anak lelaki yang baru sadar itu. "Kau.. kau membuatku gila. Maaf, maaf karena mengabaikanmu."

"Lupakan saja, hanya kesalahan kecil."

Seokjin ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Bukankah tadi dia tidak ingin melihat Namjoon?

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ini masih lebih ringan dibanding terakhir kali. Aku bahkan masuk UGD yang terakhir kali. Oh iya, bagaimana _updgrade_ -an _December_?"

Namjoon sadar Seokjin sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi untuk kali ini akan Namjoon biarkan. "Sudah selesai, tadi aku hanya menyempurnakan _upgrade_ yang sudah paman-pamanku buat. Tapi karena aku tidak terlalu ahli, jadi memakan waktu tiga jam. Kau mau lihat apa yang _December_ bisa lakukan sekarang?"

"Hum!"

Namjoon tersenyum gemas. "Oh iya, kau harus minum obat."

"Tadi _ahjussi_ bilang-"

" _Ssstt_.. lihat."

Seokjin melepas tangannya yang entah sejak kapan melingkar pada pinggang Namjoon, secara otomatis melepas pelukannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya memerah.

" _A-ahjussi_.. pe-peluk.. pelukannya."

"Biarkan saja dulu."

 _Deg.._

Jawaban Namjoon benar-benar diluar perkiraan Seokjin. Dan malah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah dan terbakar.

" _December_ , obat maag tolong."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. Setahu Seokjin December hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan, melakukan pemindaian, dan _FH-mode._ Tidak mungkin _December_ bisa-

 _December_.. bisa membawakan obat maag.

"Perkenalkan, proyek rahasia RM corp. GR445, tapi kau boleh menamainya." Namjoon menunjuk robot yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Dia dikendalikan oleh _December_ , tapi kau juga bisa memerintahnya secara langsung. Tugasnya melayani dan melindungi. GR445, masuklah."

Namjoon melepas pelukannya, sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya, tapi dia bisa memeluk Seokjin lagi nanti. Namjoon pun berdiri di samping robot ciptaannya. "GR445, berikan obat itu pada Seokjin." dan robot itu berjalan mendekati Seokjin, menyodorkan sebotol obat maag dengan sendok dan air minum dalam satu nampan.

"Tadinya dia berbentuk pria tua, tapi kuperintahkan Paman Taejun untuk mengubahnya menjadi anak lelaki sepertimu."

Awalnya Seokjin sedikit takut, dia bahkan menarik selimut dan menutup setengah dari wajahnya. Lalu Seokjin mengamati robot itu. Tidak mengerikan, bahkan rupanya hampir mirip dengan adik kelasnya yang _hyperactive_.

Seokjin menurunkan selimutnya dan mengambil nampan di tangan robot itu. "T-terima kasih." dia mencicit.

Senyum Namjoon mengembang begitu lebar. Namjoon merasa seperti menonton anak berumur lima tahun pemalu yang sedang berkenalan dengan orang asing, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau mau menamainya siapa?"

Kepala Seokjin bergerak miring, kebiasaan kecil ketika sedang memutuskan.

"Ah! Mulai sekarang kalau aku memanggilmu Hobie, kau harus datang ya." Seokjin berucap dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Namjoon senang Seokjin suka dengan ciptaannya. Butuh waktu lima tahun untuk membuatnya dan hanya ada satu di dunia, dan ya, Namjoon memberikannya untuk Seokjin.

"Kenapa menamainya Hobie?"

"Dia mirip Hoseokie, adik kelas yang memberikan harapan dna semangat."

Namjoon rasa dia harus mengatur pertemuan dengan anak bernama Hoseokie itu. Lagipula nama itu terdengar seperti kaus kaki di telinga Namjoon.

"Bisa bilang ke Hoseokie itu-"

" _Ahjussi_ itu kenapa? Setiap kali aku membicarakan teman-temanku kecuali Kookie, _ahjussi_ selalu ingin bertemu mereka?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon heran.

"Mau makan malam di mana? Ada restoran Jepang baru tidak jauh dari sini. Tempatnya nyaman, makanannya-"

" _Ahjussi_." mata Seokjin menatap Namjoon datar.

Tangan Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "I-itu.."

"Ah, kau harusnya minum obatmu bocah."

" _Ahjussi_ -"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak boleh mengelak." dan Seokjin memutar bola matanga. Oh ayolah, siapa yang baru saja mengelak.

Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia meraih obat maag-nya serta sendok, menuang isinya, dan melahapnya.

"Puas?!" anak itu mendengus.

"Tentu, itu kan baik untukmu."

Mungkin hanya perasaan Seokjin saja, tapi _ahjussi_ ini sepertinya semakin baik dari hari ke hari padanya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, tapi cukup mengganggu hati Seokjin. Pertanyaan, _ini dilakukan atas dasar apa,_ selalu melintas ketika Namjoon bersikap baik padanya. Karena kali pertama mereka bertemu Namjoon, Seokjin tidak terlalu menyukai sikap _ahjussi_ itu, terlalu tidak peduli menurut Seokjin.

"Ya sudah, _ahjussi_ keluar." Seokjin berucap seraya bergerak untuk berbaring. Selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya Seokjin tarik hingga menutupi wajahnya. "Aku mau istirahat." matanya terpejam. Tapi itu tidak berarti Seokjin bisa tidur. Mata Seokjin masih terasa segar, tidak bisa tidur jika seperti itu.

Namjoon tahu itu, jadi dia bergerak untuk mengusap pelan kepala Seokjin. "Akan kubangunkan jika sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Mmmh.." Seokjin menyamankan posisinya, lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kaki Namjoon terus melangkah dari ujung ruang makan hingga ke ujung lainnya. Pria itu menunggu Seokjin bangun dari tidurnya, dia sudah membuat reservasi di restoran eropa yang menarik hati Seokjin untuk pukul tujuh malam nanti. Sekarang pukul enam, Namjoon harap Seokjin bangun sekarang karena anak itu belum mandi.

Atau Namjoon mandikan saja?

Namjoon segera menampar wajahnya sendiri.

 _Sadar Kim Namjoon!_

" _December_."

" _Ya, boss_."

"Tolong bangunkan Seokjin. Anak itu sangat suka OST drama Descendants of The Sun, mungkin kau bisa pasang salah satu lagunya sebagai alarm."

" _Dimengerti_."

Dan Namjoon dapat mendengar salah satu OST terkenal dengan melodi yang hangat. Kalau Namjoon tidak salah, lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh salah satu member grup favorit Seokjin. Namjoon tidak dapat mengingatnya, tapi Namjoon kesal mengingat Seokjin begitu senang hingga berteriak histeris terakhir kali mendengar lagu ini di mobil.

.

.

.

 _"Aku belum makan, ahjussi.. kita makan steak ya?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan mata memelas, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pasrah dari Namjoon._

 _"Yeay! Ahjussi yang terbaik_ _!" anak itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk Namjoon._

 _"Bocah, nyalakan radionya."_

 _"Ok."_

 _Seokjin menekan tombol on/off radio mobil Namjoon, mengganti salurannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyamankan posisi duduknya._

 _"... untuk mengatasi kerinduan dan kesedihan para penggemar, ini dia Everytime."_

 _Dan teriakan histeris dari Seokjin menggelegar dalam mobil tanpa Namjoon ketahui sebabnya. Namjoon menepikan mobilnya dan memandang Seokjin heran. "Kau kenapa bocah?" tanyanya kesal._

 _Senyum Seokjin kelihatan kikuk saat itu. "Maaf ahjussi, ini lagu favoritku. Belum lagi penyanyinya member grup favoritku, hehe.."_

.

.

.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Pria penyanyi itu beruntung karena Namjoon tidak berniat untuk mencari data-datanya. Namjoon hanya tidak ingin Seokjin bersedih karena penyanyi favoritnya Namjoon tindas.

" _Ahjussi!_ Kenapa lagu ini diputar?! Song Joongki datang?! Atau Chen yang datang?!" Seokjin berlari dengan begitu kencang, tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dia lalui.

 _Duk_..

"Aak!"

Namjoon segera berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Seokjin, mencegah anak itu terluka karena bertubrukan dengan lantai.

 _Dug!_

Seokjin terjatuh di atas tubuh Namjoon, secara otomatis membuat Namjoon yang berada di bawahnya menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras. Untuk sesaat, otak Seokjin masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika otaknya sudah sadar sepenuhnya, matanya membelalak begitu besar dan anak itu langsung memekik khawatir.

"Astaga, _ahjussi_! _Ahjussi_ tidak apa-apa?! Ada yang terluka?!"

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang histeris, Namjoon merasa sedikit perasaan aneh. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya berdebar-debar ketika tangan Seokjin menyentuh wajahnya dan kepalanya, melihat kedua anggota tubuh Namjoon itu dengan seksama.

Karena Namjoon hanya diam, Seokjin jadi memikirkan kemungkinan yang menyeramkan, membuat mata Seokjin berkaca-kaca " _Ahjussi_ , apa aku membuat _ahjussi_ bisu? Maafkan aku.." anak itu berkata lirih.

"Hei hei, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis."

Seokjin terpaku beberapa saat. Sebegitu seringkah dia menangis sampai Namjoon selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali dia khawatir atau takut? Sepertinya Seokjin harus mengubah sifat cengengnya.

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau yakin? Suaramu bergetar."

Mendengar itu Seokjin jadi sedikit kesal. "Menangis itu mengeluarkan air mata, aku tidak, jadi aku tidak menangis!" tegasnya, membuat Namjoon terkekeh.

"Ok, ok.. sekarang tolong bangun, astaga.. kau berat sekali."

Tuba-tiba saja Seokjin mendengus seraya mengerutkan dahinya. Anak itu bangun dari posisinya lalu membelakangi Namjoon. "Maaf kalau aku membuat _ahjussi_ keberatan." terdengar begitu ketus di telinga Namjoon.

"Hei-" Seokjin pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tetap pada posisinya dalam kebingungan.

" _December._ Hubungi restoran yang tadi kuhubungi dan batalkan reservasi atas nama Kim Namjoon."

" _Dimengerti_."

"Oh ya, tolong hubungi Kim Junseo setelahnya."

Namjoon bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Nafasnya terhela berkali-kali.

Namjoon tahu dia melakukan kesalahan dimata Seokjin, hanya saja.. apa? Namjoon butuh jawaban.

" _Menghubungi Kim Junseo._ "

Namjoon menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengepalnya, berdoa semoga calon mertuanya mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Namjoon? Ada apa?_ "

"Ah, syukurlah.. papa apa kabar?"

" _Aku tahu kau bukan ingin membicarakan papa. Ada apa dengan Seokjin?_ "

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku sepertinya membuat kesalahan pada Seokjin, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa." lalu tangannya mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

" _Apa yang terakhir kali kau katakan padanya?_ "

"Aku bercanda dengannya, aku bilang bahwa dia berat."

" _Itu, itu masalahnya. Putraku sensitif dengan beratnya, kau sudah tahu kejadian ulang tahun kesepuluhnya bukan? Itu mempengaruhinya. Meski berkali-kali dia bilang bahwa dia akan berubah dan tidak akan mendengarkan pendapat orang lain tentangnya lagi, itu selalu gagal_."

Dan tangan Namjoon segera memukul dirinya sendiri. Pria itu merasa begitu bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa lupa bahwa Seokjin selalu mendengar perkataan orang lain terhadapnya?

"Aah.. aku bodoh sekali. Terima kasih papa."

" _Tidak masalah. Ah ya, kapan kalian akan menikah?_ "

Namjoon terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika Seokjin belum memutuskan? Namjoon tidak mau bersikap egois pada Seokjin, anak itu berhak memilih. Dan inilah risikonya, menunggu.

"Aku belum tahu, Seokjin belum memberi tahuku, bahkan dia belum memberi tahu konsepnya."

" _Aah begitu. Tidak apa, mungkin Seokjin akan memberi tahumu setelah dia tidak marah_."

" _Boss, panggilan masuk dari Jang Dongguk_."

"Sudah dulu papa, terima kasih sarannya."

"Ya, jaga putraku." Tuan Kim memutuskan sambungannya dan panggilan Sekretaris Jang masuk secara otomatis.

" _Sajangnim, Tuan Gong memesan-_ "

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu berikan jumlah yang dia mau."

" _Ya jika saja dia memesan pasukan, tapi dia meminta dirimu. Dia bahkan sudah mentransfer satu milyar won ke rekening anda._ "

Namjoon terkejut, dia belum pernah mendapat _pelanggan_ selancang ini. Berani sekali Tuan Gong itu.

"Memang siapa yang ingin dia lindungi?"

" _Putrinya_."

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Namjoon tidak mau menjaga orang lain selain Seokjin, Seokjin sudah lebih dari sangat cukup untuknya. Lagipula Namjoon bisa mencium maksud tersembunyi dari pria tua licik itu.

"Bilang tidak padanya dan kembalikan uang yang sudah dia berikan."

" _Tapi_ -"

"Jika dia masih bersikeras, guncang saja perusahaannya."

" _Sajangnim, masalahnya-_ "

"Lakukan saja. _December_ , matikan." pria itu memijat batang hidungnya.

Namjoon bisa mengatasi dokumen-dokumen. Namjoon bisa mengatasi pimpinan perusahaan lain yang mengamuk. Namjoon bisa menarik banyak investor untuk menyuntikan dana ke perusahaannya. Tapi Namjoon tidak yakin dia bisa membujuk Seokjin yang marah padanya.

Namjoon tidak berpengalaman. Dia memang beberapa kali pernah memiliki hubungan dengan beberapa wanita. Tapi Namjoon tidak perlu berusaha karena mereka wanita, sedangkan Namjoon belok. Mereka marah Namjoon diam saja, lalu mereka akan datang sendirinya pada Namjoon. Tapi untuk Seokjin, Namjoon ingin menjadi pihak yang datang pada Seokjin.

"Astaga.., _December_ , dimana Seokjin?"

" _Observatorium, boss._ "

"Tolong bawakan susu stroberi di kulkas padanya."

Namjoon bodoh kan? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang membawanya untuk Seokjin? Kenapa malah menyuruh Hobie yang membawanya?

Namjoon belum siap.

.

.

.

" _December_.."

" _Ya, Seokjin._ "

"Aku gendut ya?" Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Tidak, tapi kau perlu melakukan diet ringan dan olahraga karena lemakmu lebih banyak dari ototmu._ "

Bibir Seokjin semakin maju. Lemaknya lebih banyak dari ototnya, bagi Seokjin itu berarti dia gendut. Seokjin jadi tidak heran Namjoon mengeluh padanya kalau dia itu berat.

" _Security alert. Security alert._ "

Seluruh tubuh Seokjin bergetar. Seokjin rasa dia trauma dengan hal ini, baru kemarin dia mengalami pengalaman paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

"A-apa sangat bahaya? Aku.. akan mati?"

Mata Seokjin tidak fokus, bergerak kemana pun tak tentu arah. Lalu tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Hobie berjalan dengan sebotol susu di tangan besinya.

 _Duar!_

Robot itu tertembak dan meledak.

"Hobie"

Seokjin merasa semakin takut. Ada tembakan, berarti satu hal untuk Seokjin.

Dia akan mati.

" _Serangan terdeteksi, security mode activated._ "

Seokjin tidak dapat mencerna apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya duduk dengan lutut tertekuk dan tangan yang menutup telinganya.

" _Mencari target._ "

" _Target terkunci_ , _mengisi amunisi._ "

"SEOKJIN!"

Mata Seokjin membelalak ketika mendengar suara Namjoon dari luar observatorium. Seokjin berlari mendekati jendela.

Itu Namjoon. Berlari cepat menuju observatorium.

" _December_ , tahan tembakannya!"

" _Maaf Seokjin, tidak bisa. Mulai menembak dalam tiga.._ "

Seokjin segera berlari keluar.

" _AHJUSSI_!"

Seokjin hampir mencapai Namjoon ketika _December_ memulai tembakannya. Kaki Seokjin begitu lemas, tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya hingga dia jatuh.

Tembakan terhenti.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya, mencari keberadaan Namjoon dengan air yang tertampung di matanya.

" _A-ahjussi?! Hik-.. ahjussi.._ "

 _Grep.._

Seokjin merasa punggungnya begitu hangat.

"Aku di sini." suara rendah milik Namjoon menyapa relinga Seokjin. Secara reflek, Seokjin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Namjoon.

" _Ahjussi_ , hik-.. k-kenapa menghampi- hik.. riku eoh?! Kalau hik.. _ahjussi_ tertembak bagaima- hik.. na?!" dan anak itu langsung menubruk Namjoon dengan pelukan erat.

Punggung anak itu Namjoon tepuk-tepuk dengan lembut. " _December_ sudah mengunci targetnya, jadi dia tidak akan menembakku. Ssstt, sudah jangan menangis."

"Maaf karena- _hik_.. marah pada- _hik_.. _ahjussi_ , _ahju-_ _hik_.. _ssi_ jadi dalam baha- _hik_.. ya karenaku.."

"Tidak, kau tidak membuatku dalam bahaya. Aku sendiri yang menempatkan diri dalam bahaya."

" _Hik_.. dengan masuk ke hidupku!" tangisan Seokjin semakin keras. Namjoon menggeleng berkali-kali seraya berucap, "Tidak! Siapa yang bilang _huh_?"

"Aku.."

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku pergi? Tadi ada yang memintaku untuk menjaga putrinya, haruskah aku menerimanya dan pindah?"

"Jangan! _Hik_.. _ahjussi_ tidak boleh! Aku mencintai _ahjussi_ , _ahjussi_ tidak boleh pergi!"

Namjoon diambang sadar dan tidak sadar karena pengakuan mendadak Seokjin. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan seperti dilayangkan dan jantungnya rasanya seprrti ingin meledak.

"K-kau."

"Iya, aku- _hik.._ mencintai _ahjussi_ , jadi jangan pergi. Ayo kita menikah saat aku ulang tahun!" tegas anak itu dengan sedikit terisak.

Rasanya Namjoon ingin pingsan, ini begitu mendadak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Huahahaha, bisa _double update_ ternyata :")

Maaf ya kalo ada _typo_ , ini ngebut banget soalnya :(

Makasih buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , sampai _review_. Makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca ini. Kata aku ini mah kegagalan yang hakiki :(

 _Fact of me: My all-time favorite music is Zico's She's a Baby_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	11. Special Chapter

**_Special Chapter;_ _MinYoon_**

.

.

.

Usia Yoongi menginjak sembilan tahun ketika anak lelaki itu bertemu dengan Jimin. Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan istana pasirnya di _playground_ saat seorang anak dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya menghampiri dan menyapanya dengan begitu ceria.

"Hai! Aku baru pindah ke sini, aku Park Jimin, kau siapa?" tangan Jimin kecil terulur.

Yoongi merasa takut, tapi dia tetap membalas sapaan dan uluran tangan Jimin, menjabat tangan kecil itu dengan sedikit erat. Siapa tahu anak ini mau menculiknya, jadi dia bisa menariknya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi, itu yang ada di pikiran Yoongi kecil.

"A-aku Yoongi, s-senang berkenalan denganmu.."

Kemudian Yoongi disuguhi oleh senyum gigi milik Jimin. "Mulai sekarang kita sahabat!"

Lalu Yoongi sepenuhnya bersenang-senang dengan Jimin, Yoongi tidak akan melupakan itu. Oh, Yoongi juga tidak akan melupakan tangisan histeris Jimin saat ibu anak itu menjemput dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Tangisan Jimin benar-benar keras, begitu juga dengan genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi. Kuku Jimin menusuk kulit lembut Yoongi dan membuatnya berdarah. Yoongi ingin menangis saat itu, tapi dia hanya meringis tertahan.

Akhirnya genggaman Jimin lepas setelah ibunya memanggil suaminya, ayah Jimin. Anak itu masih memberontak walau sudah berada dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Yoongi kecil ditinggal sendiri. Tapi Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dia hanya membersihkan tangannya dari pasir, menyeka darah yang mengalir di lengannya, lalu berjalan pulang.

Jimin dan orang tuanya berbelok ke kanan sementara Yoongi berbelok ke kiri. Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik, mengintip Jimin dengan orang tuanya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

Sedangkan di pihak Jimin, anak itu meraung-raung dengan keras. Beberapa tetangganya bahkan keluar dari rumah mereka.

"AKU MASIH INGIN BERMAIN DENGAN YOONGI!" teriaknya saat sampai di dalam rumahnya. Ingus anak itu mengalir bebas hingga dagunya, mata, pipi, serta hidungnya memerah.

"Bisa lain kali, besok kau harus sekolah di sekolah baru, ini sudah sore."

"AKU INGINNYA SEKARANG!" Jimin kembali berteriak seraya meraih kaki ayahnya dan menempelkan wajahnya di sana.

Ayahnya berusaha menjauhkan Jimin dari kakinya. Bukan apa, ingus Jimin menempel di celananya dan itu tidak nyaman.

"Ok, ok, kita kembali ke _playground_ , tapi kalau Yoongi itu tidak ada kita pulang." akhirnya ibu Jimin kecil menuruti keinginan anaknya, menyerah karena teriakan anaknya yang memekakan telinga.

Senyum Jimin kecil mengembang, dia menjauh dari kaki ayahnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan ibunya di belakangnya.

Ketika Jimin sampai, yang dia lihat adalah kosong. Yoongi sudah tidak ada. Jimin ingat betul bahwa dia hampir menangis kembali, tapi kepalanya menggeleng dan berkata pada ibunya, "Yoongi pasti masih ada di sekitar sini."

Tapi pencarian Jimin tidak berbuah manis bahkan sampai matahari tenggelam. Ibunya sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya pulang.

"Tunggu dulu ibu, Yoongi pasti kembali lagi." ucapnya kesekian kali, tapi untuk yang ini disusul dengan sebuah uapan yang besar. Si kecil Jimin mengantuk.

Hari itu pencarian Jimin nihil.

Tapi siapa yang tahu takdir? Esoknya Jimin berhasil menemukan Yoongi

Jimin menemukan Yoongi di sekolah barunya, berjalan sendiri menuju gedung kelas empat. Kaki pendek Jimin berlari kencang hanya untuk meraih tangan Yoongi dan membalik tubuhnya.

-Tolong, usianya tujuh tahun..-

"Jadi kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku? Kalau begitu, halo Yoongi _hyung_!"

Yoongi saat itu begitu terkejut, matanya membelalak secara otomatis. Jimin yang masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi melepas tangannya dan menangkup wajah Yoongi di tangan-tangan mungilnya.

" _Hyung_ lucu sekali! Aku tidak menyesal menjadi sahabat _hyung_!"

Dan bel pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa Jimin harus berpisah dari Yoongi. Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca, tapi Jimin tahu dia harus masuk, jadi setelah berkali-kali menegaskan bahwa Yoongi harus menunggunya di gerbang saat pulang nanti, Jimin berlari ke dalam kelasnya.

Dan saat pulang..

Mereka pulang bersama. Walau harus berpisah di persimpangan.

Begitu setiap harinya.

Tapi Jimin tidak tahu karena dialah ada banyak anak perempuan yang tidak menyukai Yoongi. Dan sebelum Jimin masuk dalam hidup Yoongi, anak putih itu selalu sendiri.

Banyak perempuan di sekolah Yoongi yang menyukai Jimin. Anak lelaki itu manis, tampan, dan begitu ramah, tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Jimin adalah _magnet_ di sekolah.

Karena itulah beberapa kali Yoongi sempat ditindas oleh kakak kelas sampai adik kelasnya sendiri. Tapi Yoongi hanya diam, bahkan tidak memberi tahu Jimin.

Sudah tepat satu tahun mereka terus bersama dan keadaannya belum berubah sama sekali. Tapi Jimin sudah bisa mencium ada sesuatu yang salah.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa bajumu basah?"

"Botol minumku bocor. Ayo kita pulang saja." tapi Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak membawa botol minum, sahabatnya sendiri yang memberi tahu sebelum mereka masuk kelas.

Dan ada satu lagi yang mengganggu Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , aku main ke rumahmu ya?"

"Tidak usah, nanti mama kesulitan mencarimu."

Sudah satu tahun mereka bersahabat tapi Jimin selalu ditolak ketika ingin berkunjung ke rumah Yoongi. Akhirnya Jimin menyusun rencana, anak itu berpura-pura sakit di depan ibunya dan menyelinap keluar saat jam pulang sudah tiba.

Jimin kecil bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika Yoongi hampir mencapai gerbang. Kaki kecilnya mengikuti langkah Yoongi dari belakang dengan hati-hati. Dan Jimin dibuat begitu terkejut ketika melihat tempat Yoongi berhenti dan matanya pun memanas.

Yoongi tinggal di panti asuhan.

Setelah mengetahui itu, Jimin segera berlari ke rumahnya dengan wajah sembab.

"IBUUU!!"

Ibunya berlari dengan panik menghampiri Jimin yang menangis di depan pintu. Memeriksa keadaan Jimin dan bertanya ketika tidak menemukan hal yang salah. Beliau sadar kalau anaknya menyelinap, tapi siapa yang peduli _huh_?

"I-ibu.."

"Kenapa sayang? Ibu di sini."

" _Hik_.. Yoongi _h-hyung-_ _hik_.. tinggal di panti asuhan! _HUAAAA_!!"

Dan Jimin menyeret ibunya yang diam saja menuju panti asuhan tempat Yoongi tinggal. Jimin mengetuk pintu- _ekhm_.. sebenarnya lebih patut disebut hendak mendobrak karena anak itu bahkan menendang pintunya karena tidak kunjung ada yang membukakan pintu.

Akhirnya pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita tua dengan pakaian sederhana yang sedikit lusuh.

"Maaf karena tidak langsung membukakan pintu, salah satu anak di sini sedang perlu bantuan. Ada apa?" wanita tua itu tersenyum ramah.

"A-apa Yoongi- _hik_.. _hyung_ tinggal di sini?" Jimin langsung bertanya.

"Ya, Yoongi tinggal di sini. Kau pasti Jimin ya? Yoongi bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Lalu Jimin meminta izin untuk masuk. Ketika dia berada di dalam, ia mendapati Yoongi sibuk dengan beberapa buku basah.

" _Hyung._."

Yoongi menoleh dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat Jimin berdiri dengan wajah sembab. Hal yang pertama kali Yoongi pikirkan adalah bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu dia tinggal di sini?

"Jimin?"

Dan Jimin langsung menubruk tubuh Yoongi dengan pelukan erat. " _Hyung_ , ayo ke rumahku saja.."

"Uh, maaf Jimin, tapi Yoongi harus mengeringkan bukunya sekarang. _Hufft_ , aku bingung kenapa anak-anak itu menindas Yoongi, padahal Yoongi anak yang sangat baik."

Sejak saat itu, Jimin selalu berada di samping Yoongi. Ya, selalu. Yoongi pindah ke rumah Jimin, hanya sampai akhir dari kelas lima anak itu, karena ada teman orang tua Jimin yang ingin mengadopsi Yoongi, keluarga Min.

Jimin mengamuk pada awalnya.

Tapi Yoongi berjanji dia akan tetap mengunjungi Jimin dan bermain dengan anak itu setiap hari.

Oh, dan anak-anak yang menindas Yoongi, ayah dan ibu Jimin sudah mengurusnya. Yang masih berada di sekolah diberi hukuman untuk membuat essay tentang kegiatan mereka setiap minggunya hingga mereka lulus nanti. Sedangkan yang sudah lulus dituntut.

Dan Jimin selalu berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengan Yoongi, hanya berdua. Itu keinginan Jimin dan karena orang tua Jimin adalah donator terbesar sekolah, keinginannya dikabulkan semudah menjentikkan jari. Hanya mereka berdua.. sampai Seokjin datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

Tapi Jimin tidak marah ketika Seokjin menjadi teman Yoongi. Jimin seperti memiliki _feeling_ bahwa Yoongi dan Seokjin itu sejenis. Jimin kecil tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu, tapi Jimin dewasa selalu terbahak-bahak ketika mengingat itu.

Mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama. Oh, Jimin menyatakan perasaan dalamnya pada Yoongi di saat Yoongi akan menduduki bangku menengah pertama. Yoongi menolak pada awalnya, Jimin dua tahun lebih muda darinya, Jimin masih kecil begitu pula dengan dirinya, dan mereka berdua adalah lelaki. Yoongi sadar akan itu.

Dua tahun Yoongi merasa tersiksa karena sering kali menangkap banyak anak perempuan yang mendekati Jimin. Pada akhirnya menerima pernyataan Jimin pada kelas tiga menengah pertama, karena tidak tahan dengan rasa panas yang muncul dalam dadanya setiap kali melihat perempuan-perempuan menggoda Jimin.

Mereka tahu bahwa mereka terlalu muda, tapi semuanya berjalan baik. Bahkan mereka masih bersama hingga sekarang.

Banyak yang harus Jimin lalui, yang terparah adalah sifat _anarkis_ Yoongi yang baru Jimin ketahui setelah menajdi kekasih Yoongi. Membuat sedikit frustasi. Oh, ditambah sifat tsundere si _bottom_. Tapi Jimin tidak masalah

Karena itu Yoongi.

Dan dia mencintainya.

Begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan Jimin yang suka menempel padanya. Karena jika suatu saat Jimin menjauh darinya, maka dia akan membeli lem super dan benar-benar menempelkan tubuhnya dan Jimin agar tidak pernah berpisah.

.

.

.

"Maaf karena membuat lenganmu berdarah saat itu, _hyung_." jari-jari Jimin mengelus lengan Yoongi yang masih memiliki bekas luka akibat kuku Jimin kecil.

" _Hoaaaamm_.. itu sudah lama sekali, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi." Yoongi menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Matanya terasa berat, Yoongi merasa sangat mengantuk.

Dan Jimin tahu itu. Jadi dia mengangkat tubuh ringan Yoongi dan memindahkannya ke atas pangkuannya. Jimin tahu ranjangnya kosong, tapi sudah lama sekali dia tidak _cuddling_ dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi melesakkan dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Jimin sementara Jimin melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Yoongi dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Tidur yang lelap, _hyung_."

.

.

.

 ** _Special Chapter; MinYoon - END_**

Ini selingan doang, karena _chapter_ sembilannya belum selesai :( padahal banyak libur, tapi dipake terus buat tidur :(

Ada yang mau TaeKook ver?

Oh iya, aku bukan cuma kasih _special_ _chapter_ buat mengganti _chapter_ sembilan yang tertunda, tapi aku bakal _publish_ cerita baru- _oneshot-,_.. mungkin tengah malem nanti. Atau malem minggu aja pas tepat jam sepuluh malem? Ngga jelas sih karena ngebut :(

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , bahkan _review_ :)))

Maaf kalo ada _typo_ :( ini juga ngebut banget.

 _Fact of me:_ _I use children's toothpaste every time I brush my teeth_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	12. How That Close His Eyes

_"K-kau."_

 _"Iya, aku- hik.. mencintai ahjussi, jadi jangan pergi. Ayo kita menikah saat aku ulang tahun!" tegas anak itu dengan sedikit terisak._

 _Rasanya Namjoon ingin pingsan, ini begitu mendadak._

 **-x-**

Seokjin rasanya ingin menangis kencang, karena Namjoon tidak membalas pernyataannya. Pria itu hanya diam lalu membawa Seokjin ke dalam rumah dalam rangkulannya, tidak berbicara bahkan.

Dan sekarang, Namjoon sibuk di ruangannya, entah melakukan apa, Seokjin tidak tahu dan dia tidak berniat untuk masuk dan mencari tahu. Karena sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa sesak dan sakit. Rasanya seperti.. entahlah, Seokjin tidak bisa menemukan perumpamaan yang tepat. Atau mungkin..

Apel. Blender. Jus.

Itu tiga hal yang muncul pertama kali di otak Seokjin ketika Namjoon hanya diam menanggapi pernyataannya.

Tapi Seokjin rasa di sini dialah yang bodoh. Seharusnya Seokjin sudah tahu posisinya. Sebuah alat pembayaran tidak seharusnya meminta bayaran pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati menampungnya.

" _December_ , _ahjussi_ sedang apa?"

" _Boss sedang menghubungi Tuan Gong._ "

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "Pekerjaannya ya?"

" _Tuan Gong meminta boss untuk menjaga putrinya._ " Rasa penasaran menggerogoti Seokjin hingga ke tulang. Anak itu menarik nafasnya dalam. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

" _December_ , apa pekerjaan _ahjussi_?"

" _Boss_ _adalah CEO dari RM corp._ "

"Ya ya, aku tahu." bibir Seokjin sedikit mencebik. "Apa.. ada pekerjaan kedua?"

" _Maaf Seokjin, itu adalah data rahasia._ "

"Tunjukkan."

" _Semua data rahasia yang berkaitan dengan boss tidak boleh dibocorkan._ "

Rasa kesal membakar Seokjin hingga ke ubun-ubun. Seokjin duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengambil bantal, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, dan berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Kenapa _ahjussi_ itu bisa menyimpan rahasia sedangkan Seokjin tidak? Ok.. mulai sekarang Seokjin sudah putuskan untuk merahasiakan hal-hal yang dia rasa perlu dirahasiakan dari Namjoon.

" _December_ , kalau _ahjussi_ bertanya tentang apapun yang bersangkutan denganku jangan beri tahu, ok?"

" _Dimengerti, Seokjin._ "

Seokjin menarik nafasnya, menyegarkan pikirannya karena tubuhnya merasa gerah. Seokjin belum pernah sekesal ini sebelumnya. _Ahjussi_ itu bilang bahwa dia berat, lalu diam saja ketika Seokjin menyatakan perasaannya..

 _Memangnya menyatakan perasaan itu mudah?!_

Lalu _main_ rahasia.

Seokjin mendengus. Lihat saja besok.

.

.

.

Kaki Seokjin terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Dia tidak terlambat, bahkan dia satu jam lebih cepat. Seokjin memang sengaja, ini adalah aksi protesnya untuk Namjoon.

Dia bangun lebih cepat dari Namjoon, hanya makan sedikit, lalu berangkat menggunakan bus sendirian. Awalnya Seokjin sedikit takut, salahkan serangan-serangan yang dia dapatkan sejak kemarin. Tapi sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja.

" _Hufft_.." dia menyeka keringat yang menghiasi kepalanya. Jarak rumah dengan halte kurang lebih tujuh ratus meter, lalu jarak halter pemberhentian dengan sekolahnya kurang lebih enam ratus meter. Pertama kalinya Seokjin berjalan sejauh itu. Sebenarnya tidak akan melelahkan jika hanya jalan, tapi karena Seokjin berlari, tidak heran jika dia kelelahan. Jika Seokjin rutin melakukan ini setiap harinya, mungkin dia akan kurus dalam dua minggu.

Seokjin baru saja bersiap untuk melangkah masuk ke area sekolah ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya dengan begitu ramah. Tubuhnya berbalik, kemudian matanya memandang heran orang yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Seokjin tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Hai!" sapa orang itu

"Uh.." Seokjin melirik sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya, orang ini benar-benar menyapanya. "H-hai.. aku tidak mengenalmu."

Orang itu menepuk dahinya seraya tertawa geli. "Maaf.. aku terlalu senang bertemu dengan orang yang kukagumi."

Mata Seokjin membelalak. "Kau mengagumiku?" tanyanya _shock_ dan orang itu mengangguk.

"Iya, sangat bahkan. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Hai, aku Lee Jaehan, aku murid pindahan."

"Oh, hai, aku-"

"Eii, aku sudah pasti tahu kau siapa. Kau Kim Seokjin, anak bungsu keluarga Kim, pecinta berat astronomi meski tidak suka menghitung." anak lelaki bernama Jaehan itu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita berteman!" tangan anak itu terulur, menunggu tangan Seokjin untuk menjabatnya.

Sesijit ragu sebenarnya, tapi menurut Seokjin anak ini baik. Jadi dia turut mengulurkan tangannya, membalas tangan anak itu. Senyum Seokjin begitu lebar juga begitu manis.

"Ya, ayo berteman."

.

.

.

" _December_ , bagaimana keadaan Seokjin?"

Dahi Namjoon berkerut ketika tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari _December_.

" _December_?"

" _Ya, boss?_ "

"Bisa kau ceritakan kembali bagaimana bisa rumahku diserang?"

" _Orang dalam boss, kemungkinan besar double-agent. Dia memberikan informasi mengenai denah rumah. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan orang yang cocok dengan wajah yang tertangkap cctv._ "

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. "Ok, sekarang bagaimana kondisi Seokjin?" dan tidak ada jawaban.

" _December_ apa terjadi kerusakan pada dirimu?"

" _Sistemku bekerja dengan sempurna, boss._ "

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku kondisi terbaru Seokjin."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, membuat Namjoon frustasi setengah mati. Tangannya memukul meja dan pria itu segera bangkit dari _singgasananya._

"Sekretaris Jang! Antar aku ke sekolah Seokjin dan tolong cepat."

.

.

.

Menurut Seokjin ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Semua pelajaran yang dia sukai keluar hari ini, belum ada ocehan dari Namjoon, dan dia mendapat teman sekaligus teman sebangku baru. Selama ini Seokjin memang duduk sendirian, selain itu permintaannya, kelasnya berjumlah ganjil. Awalnya Seokjin senang, tapi ketika melihat sahabatnya bisa mengobrol bebas dengan teman sebangkunya, Seokjin jadi merasa kesepian.

Ah ya, hari ini Seokjin juga membawa bekal. Telur mata sapi dan japchae, masakannya sendiri. Benar-benar hari terbaik bagi Seokjin.

"Hei." Seokjin pun langsung menoleh pada Jaehan yang memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau jadi teman sebangkuku."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Itu tidak masalah, lagipula hanya aku yang tersisa. Kau teman yang menyenangkan Jaehan."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Seokjin."

"Tidak masalah."

"SEOKJIN _HYUNG_!"

Seokjin berterima kasih karena dia di tempatkan di depan, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh. "Kenapa Taehyung?"

Seokjin merasa panik karena raut Taehyung terlihat panik. Tapi ketika adik kelasnya itu bertanya..

"Apa itu japchae?! _Whoaaa_.. _hyung_ , bolehkah? Sedikit saja.."

Seokjin langsung memberikan Taehyung tatapan malas, tapi tangannya bergerak untuk memberikan kotak bekal dan sumpitnya. "Kukira ada masalah.."

Lalu mata Taehyung membelalak dengan mulut yang menggembung. "Ah ya! Untung _hyung_ mengingatkan.. Kookie sedang sakit, lalu dia menghubungiku-"

"Intinya saja bocah!"

 _Tidak sadar diri rupanya Kim Seokjin ini.._ _dia kan juga bocah._

" _Hyung_ baik-baik saja kan? Tidak sakit atau terluka, ya kan?"

Seokjin tahu betul siapa yang benar-benar bertanya, bukan Jungkook melainkan Namjoon. Pria itu pasti menghubungi Jungkook yang sedang terkapar di rumah sakit karena diare, untuk meminta tolong untuk menanyakan keadaan Seokjin karena pria itu tidak bisa.. katakan saja _mengakses_ Seokjin lewat _December_.

Seokjin mendengus. _Ahjussi_ itu.. menyimpan rahasia darinya, tapi ingin tahu semua tentang diri Seokjin.

Baru saja Seokjin ingin mengatakan pada Taehyung menjawab bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja, Seokjin sudah mendengar suara berat yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Tepat saat itu juga, Seokjin merasakan perasaan yang bercampur. Satu sisi senang karena _ahjussi_ itu mengkhawatirkannya, satu sisi kesal karena _ahjussi_ itu hadir di depannya.

"Ya! Bocah, kau mau membuatku mati khawatir _huh_?! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?!"

"Ya biarkan saja, jadikan rahasia saja dari ayah dan ibu. _Ahjussi_ kan pandai bermain rahasia." Seokjin tidak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Namjoon.

Seokjin dapat mendengar helaan kasar juga lelah dari Namjoon. Dia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi dia belum puas.

"Oh iya, ini teman baruku, Lee Jaehan. Dia baik dan jelas sekali dia tidak menyimpan rahasia dariku, tidak seperti _tetanggaku_ yang menyimpan rahasia tapi ingin tahu rahasia orang lain."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin malas. "Berhenti menyindir, bocah." lalu matanya beralih pada anak lelaki yang duduk di samping Seokjin. Tak lupa menatapnya dengan tajam. Biasanya orang-orang akan takut dengan tatapan tajam Namjoon, tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Lee Jaehan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama? Kau harus menundukkan pandangan pada yang lebih tua."

Sebelah alis Jaehan terangkat, bagi Namjoon itu berarti anak ini menantangnya. Sekuat tenaga Namjoon menahan tinjunya agar dia tidak dituntut oleh orang tua anak itu karena kekerasan. Namjoon tidak mau menggunakan uangnya untuk menyuap.

"Bisa kau pergi saja? Ini sekolah bukan kantor." tatapannya begitu meremehkannya, Namjoon tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Oh ya? Mau kubeli sekolah ini dan aku jadikan kantor?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

Namjoon tertawa meremehkan. "Ha! Tentu bisa, aku ini Kim Namjoon! Rumahmu pun bisa kubeli!"

"Oh ya? Harganya akan begitu mahal, belum lagi lantai rumahku terbuat dari titanium, kau yakin bisa membelinya?"

Namjoon baru saja ingin menyerang kembali ketika Seokjin menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari Jaehan. Dia tarik nafasnya dalam untuk memanggil kewarasannya lalu kembali menatap Jaehan.

"Kau itu terlihat familiar.."

"Mungkin matamu salah."

"Sudahlah, bisa gila aku di sini. Oi bocah," tangan Namjoon meraih dagu Seokjin, mengarahkan anak itu untuk menghadapnya. "Akan kujemput kau nanti, tunggu di gerbang. Kalau kau tidak ada, akan kuruntuhkan observatorium di rumah." setelah meninggalkan senyuman untuk Seokjin, kaki Namjoon melangkah pergi.

Seokjin masih bersama Taehyung dan Jaehan, tapi rasa yang meledak-ledak dalam dadanya membuatnya merasa sendiri. Seokjin berteriak keras.. begitu keras hingga Taehyung dan Jaehan terpaksa menutup telinga mereka.

"AAAAAAAA!! KENAPA AKU TIDAK MEMBERONTAK SAJA TADI?!!"

.

.

.

 _Namjoon berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sedikit mempercepat ketika hampir sampai, lalu menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras. Tangannya segera memegang dadanya._

 _"Astaga.." gumamnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang sedikit kacau. Tentu kacau, Namjoon baru saja menerima sebuah pengakuan cinta mendadak dari orang yang dia cintai._

 _"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" Namjoon meringis pelan. "Apa.. itu karena terpaksa? Lalu dia juga secara tidak langsung melamarku.. bukankah seharusnya aku yang melamarnya? Apa maksudnya.. HEE!" matanya terbelalak._

 _"Apa dia ingin jadi top?!"_

 _Kepalanya dia gelengkan berkali-kali. "Tidak! Aku topnya! Dasar bocah, sudah tahu tidak bisa menjadi top!"_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Only_ 1.4k _words, I'm sorry :(_

Makasih buat yang udah baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , terlebih lagi _review_ , makasih banyak :))

Maaf kalo ada _typo_ :(

 _Fact of me: I LOVE TO SING!_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	13. Special Chapter (2)

**_Special Chapter; TaeKook_**

.

.

.

 _Yang Taehyung sukai dari Jungkook?_

Setiap kali ada yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Taehyung, senyuman langsung mengembang dengan cepat. Kemudian mulutnya akan bergerak cepat untuk menyebutkan semua hal yang dia sukai dari Jungkook.

Taehyung sangat menyukai senyum Jungkook. Setiap kali kekasihnya tersenyum, Taehyung selalu teringat akan foto seekor kelinci yang tertidur di atas sebuah bantal hijau _army_ besar yang ada di ponselnya. Begitu _fluffy_ dan selalu berhasil membuat Taehyung sesak nafas.

Berikutnya adalah pipi tembam Jungkook yang sekarang menghilang. Dulu, ketika kekasihnya itu senang sekali makan dan belum memperhatikan bobot tubuhnya, pipinya begitu _squish-able_ bagi Taehyung. Taehyung akan selalu mencolek dan mencubit pelan pipi itu sesering mungkin. Terkadang bahkan menggigitnya, dan bagi Taehyung itu sama lembutnya dengan marshmellow.

Tapi pipi tembam itu hilang sekarang dan Taehyung terkadang sedih akan hal itu. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa mencolek dan mencubit pipi Jungkook lagi, tapi karena itu berarti bahwa Jungkook kehilangan bobot tubuhnya. Taehyung sering bertanya penyebabnya dan Jungkook bilang beberapa temannya bilang bahwa dia terlihat gemuk.

 _Taehyung ingatkan bahwa yang boleh menilai dan menyuruh Jungkook harus seperti apa itu hanya dirinya!_

Lalu.. Taehyung sangat menyukai cara Jungkook minum dari sebuah botol. Kedua bibirnya akan berada di luar _moncong_ botol dan itu benar-benar lucu di mata Taehyung. Dan setiap kali Jungkook selesai dengan minumannya, mulutnya akan selalu menampung airnya terlebih dahulu. Terkadang Taehyung akan _memencet_ kedua pipi Jungkook jadi air dalam mulut kekasihnya itu akan tersembur keluar.

Masih ada banyak hal lagi, tapi di antara semua hal yang Taehyung sukai ada dua hal yang benar-benar Taehyung cintai. Benar-benar indah dan tidak tertandingi. Taehyung tahu dia itu masih berada di bangku menengah atas, bisa dibilang anak-anak. Tapi Taehyung tahu dengan jelas bahwa perasaan ini begitu dalam, tidak ada unsur main-main di dalamnya.

Dan dua hal yang paling Taehyung cintai adalah..

Jungkook..

Dan hati kekasihnya.

Ya itu dua hal yang paling Taehyung cintai. Langit pun pasti tahu alasannya menurut Taehyung, itu begitu sederhana.

Jika tidak ada Jungkook, Taehyung tidak akan pernah bahagia. Jika Jungkook tidak memiliki hati, maka Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa jadi miliknya.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan berpikir, _yah.. dia masih muda, itu bukan cinta yang sebenarnya_. _Well_.. bagaimana jika Taehyung tantang untuk datang ke pernikahannya yang sudah dia rencanakan diam-diam tujuh tahun lagi?

.

.

.

 ** _Special Chapter; TaeKook_** **\- END**

Makasih buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , dan _review_!! _I won't talk a lot today_ , karena.. ngga tau juga sih, cuma ngerasa lemes aja.

 _Fact of me: I have no plans to get married and all my friends are always teasing me for it._

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	14. How That Close His Eyes (2)

Mata Sekretaris Jang terus mengijuti Namjoon yang sejak kembali dari sekolah Seokjin berjalan mengelilingi ruangannya. Sepertinya atasannya itu sedang berpikir, entah apa yang dipikirkan. Tapi Sekretaris Jang bertaruh bahwa itu sangat penting sampai Namjoon bisa membuat rancangan proyek RM _foundation_ tergeletak menunggu di atas meja.

" _Ssh_.. sepertinya itu dia, tapi kenapa wajahnya berbeda?" Namjoon berhenti melangkah tepat di depan dinding kaca yang berada di belakang mejanya. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan di sana, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk.

"Sekretaris Jang."

"Ya _sajangnim_?"

"Apa satu orang bisa memiliki wajah berbeda tapi tetap dengan wajah yang sama?"

"Sepanjang hidup saya, saya belum pernah menemukan hal semacam itu _sajangnim_."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya.

Kalau anak lelaki yang duduk di samping Seokjin itu benar Jaehwan, maka tidak diragukan lagi, Seokjin berada di ambang jurang.

Apa Namjoon ajukan cuti sekolah saja untuk Seokjin? Tapi apa pihak sekolah mau menerima ajuannya?

"Sekretaris Jang, apa bisa kau menggantikan posisiku selama sebulan?"

Pria bernama Jang Dongguk terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. "A-apa?"

"Aku berpikir untuk fokus melindungi Seokjin terlebih dahulu. Bodoh, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendedikasikan hidupku sepenuhnya untuk satu orang." Namjoon berbalik dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau adalah orang tercakap yang pernah kutemui, aku yakin sebulan ke depan, RM corp akan berjalan seperti biasa, luar biasa dan mengagumkan."

Keadaan hening beberapa saat sebelum Sekretaris Jang mengangguk untuk menyanggupi. Namjoon pun tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih. Akan kukirim satu set pakaian musim dingin mewah untuk keluargamu untuk ungkapan terima kasihku, udaranya semakin dingin mendekati Desember." Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandangi pohon-pohon yang daunnya terlihat semakin menipis dari hari ke hari.

" _Sajangnim_ , boleh saya bertanya?"

Namjoon menoleh kembali dan mengangguk. "Apapun."

"Apa _sajangnim_ menamai G-157 _December_ karena Tuan Muda Kim lahir pada bulan Desember? Lalu menyebut bulan itu dalam bahasa Inggris agar Tuan Muda Seokjin tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat hati Namjoon berteriak _BINGO!_ begitu keras. Dia pun terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sekretaris Jang tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya merasa begitu senang mengetahui bahwa _sajangnim_ sudah menemukan orang yang tepat."

Yah, Namjoon juga senang. Sudah lama dia hidup di dalam dunia hitam putih membosankan, beruntung sekali dia bertemu Seokjin yang membawa begitu banyak warna pada hidupnya.

"Aku juga.."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang denganku saja? Pria itu tidak muncul dan ini sudah lima belas menit."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Seokjin menggeleng. Dia tahu Namjoon pasti akan menjemputnya walau terlambat, karena Namjoon tidak pernah melewatkan jadwal menjemputnya. Kalau pun _ahjussi_ itu terhalang jadwal, Seokjin akan mendapat kabar satu jam sebelumnya.

"Kau duluan saja, _ahjussi_ pasti menjemput walau sebenarnya aku ingin pulang naik bus."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya."

Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi wajahnya terasa sedikit panas ketika Jaehan mengusak lembut kepalanya.

" _Hum_! Kau juga hati-hati." Seokjin melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Jaehan yang perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Bocah!"

Bibir Seokjin secara otomatis mencebik. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan hentakan disetiap langkahnya.

Namjoon yang berada di mobil tersenyum, karena baginya, Seokjin terlihat manis.

" _Ahjussi_ , bisa berhenti menjadi penghancur momen?" adalah rentetan kalimat yang pertama kali Seokjin ucapkan ketika masuk ke dalam mobil. Namjoon jadi heran, bocah ini benar mencintainya atau tidak?

"Kau bisa mengucapkan selamat sore atau menanyakan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum mengomel seperti itu."

Hanya decakan yang Seokjin keluarkan, setelah itu dia benar-benar membungkam mulutnya. Bukan Kim Seokjin sekali. Seokjin bahkan membungkam mulutnya hingga setengah perjalanan. Namjoon jadi sedikit frustasi.

"Momen apa yang kuhancurkan eoh?"

Seokjin tidak menatap Namjoon, tetap pada posisinya yang memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca. "Momen baik dengan teman baru."

Dan Namjoon susah payah menahan emosinya.

"Dan aku menunggu _ahjussi_ selama lima belas menit, seharusnya _ahjussi_ minta maaf padaku."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Maaf." dan dia tidak mendapat balasan apapun.

"Hei bocah, aku ingin bertanya." Namjoon menarik nafasnya.

"Kau benar men..- _uhuk_ , men-.. men-.. mencintaiku?"

Dan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak Seokjin hidup bersama Namjoon, wajahnya terbakar.

 _Haruskah ahjussi ini membahas hal itu sekarang?!_

Tapi Seokjin menjawab, dengan suara nyaring dan terkesan marah, "Ya! Itu tidak main-main! Cih, menyebalkan!" dan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Tapi Seokjin bukan satu-satunya orang yang terbakar wajahnya. Namjoon pun turut merasakan wajahnya terasa begitu panas dan jantungnya mulai berdegup diluar batas.

"T- tidak perlu marah.."

"Jangan bermain rahasia, maka aku akan berhenti marah."

"Setiap orang memiliki rahasia, kau tidak bisa mengetahui semua itu karena beberapanya pasti privasi."

Seokjin berdecih, bibirnya semakin dimajukan. "Kalau begitu aku juga memilikinya kan? Dan kalau aku mau, _ahjussi_ juga tidak boleh tahu tentang itu." Seokjin menoleh pada Namjoon. Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu mengangguk. "Ya tentu saja."

Seringai Seokjin keluar. "Bagus, karena lokasiku, kabar terbaruku, apa yang ada di tubuhku, intinya semuaaaa tentang diriku itu rahasia!"

Namjoon yang terkejut pun segera meminggirkan mobilnya, walau seratus meter lagi mereka akan sampai.

"Ya! Tidak bisa seperti itu! Kalau kau menetapkannya seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu?!"

"Jangan lindungi aku, aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri." wajah Seokjin terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Aaah.. aku mengerti sekarang." kedua tangan Namjoon menepuk satu sama lain. "Kau.." telunjuk Namjoon menunjuk Seokjin tepat di hidung, menyentuh hidung anak itu. "Memerintahkan _December_ untuk bungkam jika aku bertanya tentangmu. Bangun pagi sekali untuk memasak bekal, mandi, dan berangkat sekolah sendiri. Kau melakukannya karena kau kesal padaku yang memiliki rahasia."

"Ya, begitu. Bagus jika _ahjussi_ mengerti."

Dan Namjoon mencapit hidung Seokjin.

"Aww!"

"Itu bodoh dan kekanakan sekali! Kalau kau kenapa-napa bagaimana bocah?!" mata Namjoon menatap manik Seokjin, dan Seokjin tahu bahwa _ahjussi_ itu tidak main-main dan benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"A- aku sudah besar, aku tidak perlu dijaga 24 jam seperti anak bayi." Seokjin kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Omong-omong, _ahjussi_ lupa membelikanku steak."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. "Akan kubuatkan nanti."

Dan Seokjin sedikit menyesal karena sudah bertindak semaunya setelah sampai. Namjoon mendiamkan dan menghindarinya. Tapi Seokjin tidak ingin meminta maaf, baginya Namjoon adalah pihak yang salah di sini. _Siapa yang terlebih dahulu bermain rahasia huh?_

" _FH-mode activated._ "

Seokjin berdecak kesal. Dia baru saja ingin memakai _December_ , tapi _ahjussi_ itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan mode sialan itu.

"Aah sudahlah! Terserah pria itu saja!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tuan?"

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Menyenangkan. Ah ya, jangan lupa untuk terus mendesak si Gong itu."

"Tentu."

"Pastikan juga kau terus mengabariku. Apa ada kabar terbaru terkait Kim Namjoon atau RM corp?"

"Euh.. tidak ada tuan."

Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengelus cincin di jari manis kirinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aku tau ini singkat banget dan mungkin ngga nge- _feel_ :( _mood_ ku lagi kurang bagus belakangan ini.

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , bahkan _review_ , makasih banyak.

Maaf kalo ada _typo_ :(

Maaf juga kalo kualitas ceritanya menurun :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	15. Gloomy

Suasana hati Seokjin sedang sangat bagus belakangan ini. Kenapa? Simpel saja, hari ini tanggal 1 Desember, tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahun pertama yang akan Seokjin rayakan dengan Namjoon.

Ooh yaa, Seokjin mengingatkan Namjoon berkali-kali sejak dua minggu sebelumnya.

 _"Ahjussi, ahjussi tidak lupa tanggal empat 'kan?!"_

 _"AHJUSSI! JIKA AHJUSSI LUPA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH AHJUSSI!"_

 _"Ahjussiii~ tanggal empaaat~"_

Dan selalu Namjoon jawab dengan, "Ya, aku tidak mungkin lupa." yang membuat Seokjin sangat puas. Tingkahnya belakangan ini seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa tidur meski kepalanya sudah ditepuk dan dielus berkali-kali oleh Namjoon. Karena bayangan apa yang akan Namjoon berikan di hari ulang tahunnya membuat Seokjin berdebar hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Tapi ketika Namjoon secara mendadak bilang bahwa dia harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis, saat itu juga Seokjin menekuk wajahnya, _m_ _ood_ nya hancur seketika. Namjoon bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghiburnya, hanya mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa, jaga diri baik-baik _eoh_?! Jangan coba-coba menggunakan _December_ untuk sesuatu yang buruk." yang tentu tidak Seokjin balas.

Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Seokjin, tapi Namjoon belum pulang juga. Wajahnya dia tekuk lebih dari kemarin.

" _UUUGGH_! Kalau dia kembali, tidak akan kubukakan pintunya! Biar saja dia tidur di luar! Aku tidak peduli!" hampir setiap saat Seokjin merutuk seperti itu.

Bukan itu bagian terparahnya. Bagian terparahnya adalah seorang Kim Seokjin membolos. Ya, Seokjin membolos, nafsunya untuk belajar hilang seketika. Dia benar-benar muram sepanjang hari.

Yoongi menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi tidak Seokjin angkat sekali pun, Seokjin sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun. Seokjin hanya ingin berdiam diri di kamarnya, observatorium miliknya bahkan tak dikunjungi, bahkan buku-buku astronominya tidak dibuka barang selembar.

Tapi tentu saja walau Seokjin seperti itu, dia tetap mengisi perutnya. Apa jadinya Seokjin tanpa makanan?

"Seokjin? Seokjin sayang? Hei, dimana pangeran ayah??"

Seokjin dengar dengan jelas suara ayahnya, tapi karena dia rasa itu hanya halusinasinya, Seokjin tetap diam di ranjangnya. Dia tetap meringkuk dalam balutan selimut.

"Oh kau di sini rupanya. Ayah pikir kau tidur di kamar bagian selatan, ayah lihat tadi itu persis kamarmu di rumah."

Alis Seokjin berkerut ketika suara ayahnya terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. Lelaki berumur sembilan belas tahun itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri di depan lemari bajunya dan Namjoon, sekitar sepuluh langkah dari ranjang.

"Ayah?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

Seokjin sangat yakin melihat ayahnya tersenyum lebar seolah begitu senang melihatnya. Lalu ayahnya melambaikan tangan padanya, hal lain yang membuat Seokjin bingung setengah mati.

"Hai, pangeran ayah."

Seokjin sering mendengar dari sekretaris ayahnya dan pelayan di rumahnya bahwa ayahnya selalu memanggilnya pangeran saat berbicara dengan mereka, tapi ayahnya tidak pernah memanggilnya secara langsung seperti itu, ini membuat Seokjin entah mengapa.. merasa hangat.

"H-hai?" oh ya, tentu Seokjin merasa canggung.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, ayo ikut ayah, kita akan makan steak." Tuan Kim menmendekati Seokjin dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan Seokjin tidak melakukan apapun selain meraih tangan ayahnya dan mengikuti beliau.

.

.

.

".. ibu belakangan ini sering menangis, dia merindukanmu."

Seokjin hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan Tuan Kim. Ayahnya itu sudah berbicara tentang banyak hal, tapi karena Seokjin tidak dekat, dia hanya diam, sesekali mengangguk dan menggeleng.

Omong-omong, Seokjin sudah menghabiskan tiga piring steak dalam satu setengah jam.

"Nak, bagaimana dengan Namjoon, _hm_? Kau sudah tinggal lama dengannya."

Pertanyaan itu membuat tangan Seokjin meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Lelaki yang akan berumur dua puluh tahun itu menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada ayahnya.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Apa Namjoon belaku baik padamu? Hal semacam itu."

Seokjin mencoba mengingat semua yang Namjoon lakukan padanya.

 _Ahjussi_ itu memberinya banyak makanan, buku, dan hal-hal yang Seokjin inginkan. _Ahjussi_ itu menjaganya dengan baik. _Ahjussi_ itu tidak pernah mengecewakannya.. tunggu-

" _Ahjussi_ baik, tapi tetap saja dia mengecewakan," bibir Seokjin mencebik. "Dia melupakan ulang tahunku!" dahinya mengerut dalam.

Tuan Kim pun terkekeh. "Kau begitu menyukainya _eoh_?" dan dalam sekejap mata, wajah Seokjin memerah. Tangannya menggapai pisau dan garpunya, memotong dagingnya yang tersisa setengah dengan asal. "Siapa yang suka? Cih."

"Pangeran ayah menggemaskan ketika salah tingkah, hm."

"Siapa yang salah tingkah?!"

Tuan Kim tersenyum lebar. "Kau, pangeran ayah. Kau salah tingkah ketika ayah memujimu saat makan malam untuk merayakan penemuan bintang pertamamu."

Seokjin menghentikan setiap gerakan yang dia ciptakan. Makan malam bintang pertama? Itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, sudah lama sekali, tapi ayahnya masih ingat? Seokjin bahkan tidak ingat pujian yang ayahnya lontarkan saat itu.

"Ayah.. memujiku?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk. " _Hum_ , kau duduk di samping ayah saat itu. Lalu ayah mengelus kepalamu seperti ini-," Tuan Kim bangkit, kemudian bergerak menghampiri Seokjin yang berseberangan dengannya.

Seokjin merasakan kepalanya terasa begitu hangat ketika ayahnya menyentuh dan mengelusnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Lalu ayah bilang.. "Kerja yang bagus nak, itu anak ayah. Ayah bangga padamu." kau tidak ingat? Ah, tidak apa, itu sudah lama sekali."

Ketika Tuan Kim hendak menarik kembali tangannya, Seokjin menahannya. Dan saat itu juga, ayah dari Seokjin itu merasa ingin menangis ketika anaknya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ma- maaf.. _hik_ -"

Tuan Kim merengkuh anaknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oh.. pangeran kecil ayah."

.

.

.

"Ibu!"

"SEOKJIN!"

Satu pelukan- atau mungkin satu tubrukan hebat dari ibunya. Nyaris Seokjin terjatuh, tapi beruntung, dia bisa menahan beban yang dia dapat.

"Akhirnya kau kemari!" dan Seokjin mendapat kecupan, banyak sekali kecupan di pipinya.

"Iya, _ugh_ , _mmm_.. ibu-"

"Sayang, mungkin kau harus berhenti mengecupi putramu."

Nyonya Kim terkekeh dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Maaf sayang, ibu hanya terlalu bersemangat." dan Seokjin mendapat satu kecupan terakhir.

"Ayo masuk sayang, ibu punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan."

Dan Seokjin hanya menurut. Dia merasa senang karena bertemu ibunya dan heran karena ayahnya berada bersama mereka, duduk di sofa sementara dia dan ibunya duduk di bawah sambil melihat album foto yang berisi semua foto Seokjin saat masih bayi. Seokjin belum pernah membuka album itu, aneh, tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Ooh, ini kau saat ulang tahun keduamu. Ahahah! Lihat wajah penuh krim itu."

"Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Aku jelek sekali di situ." Seokjin merengut. Pasalnya, foto yang dia lihat ini dirinya terlihat begitu.. buruk rupa.

"Kita memang tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi saat umur kota dibawah tiga tahun, nak. Itu wajar. Lagipula sejelek-jeleknya pangeran ayah, dia akan tetap terlihat cantik- maksud ayah, tampan."

"Ayah, kenapa ayah tidak bekerja saja?" Seokjin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap ayahnya heran.

Tuan Kim menggeleng. "Tidak mau, hari ini kau pulang. Kapan lagi ini akan terjadi?"

"Aku bisa pulang jika aku minta pada _ahjussi_." Seokjin berkata dengan senyum yang lebar. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya terkekeh.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai! (Tolong baca sampai akhir)

Kalo ada yang sadar aku ngga _update_ cerita ini hampir tiga minggu. Maaf banget :(

Tanggal 27 April aku baru pulang _study tour_ , pas nyampe aku langsung les vokal. Lelah banget, bahkan kata guruku aku kedengeran kayak orang baru sadar dari bius. Les selesai jam tujuh, aku bersih-bersih trus langsung tidur.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku ngerjain laporan. Beneran, banyak banget materinya, bahkan daftar isi halamannya belum kutulis, ya ampun.. ngga tau deh gimana itu nilai jadinya :(

Maaf ya kalo ngecewain :(

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , bahkan _review_. _Love you all so much *kiss*_

 _Fact of me: I LOVE MARVEL :)_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._

Oh iya, aku berencana buat cerita baru dan maunya sih cast nya bukan NamJin. Yep, aku butuh saran kalian, **butuh banget**.


	16. SURPRISE!

_"Aku bisa pulang jika aku minta pada ahjussi." Seokjin berkata dengan senyum yang lebar. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya terkekeh._

 **-x-**

"Oh, besok ulang tahunmu bukan? Kau ingin apa tahun ini?" Nyonya Kim bertanya.

Seokjin merenung.

Dia ingin apa?

Seokjin ingin banyak hal. Seokjin ingin rumah untuknya sendiri, rumah yang letaknya di pinggir danau yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu.

Seokjin juga ingin sebuah mobil, apapun _brand_ nya. Karena dia belum punya satu pun atas namanya.

Masih ada banyak lagi sebenarnya, seperti.. kebun mawar, ruang lukis-tapi dia tidak bisa melukis-, mesin teleportasi (?) jika memungkinkan..

Tapi Seokjin ingin sesuatu yang tidak akan rusak, tidak akan habis, dan.. bertahan lama. Seperti Kim Namjoon contohnya? Seokjin tidak tahu _ahjussi_ itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak, tapi jika pun tidak, Seokjin akan tetap menahan pria itu.

Seokjin ingin Namjoon jadi belahan hidupnya.

"Aku ingin _ahjussi_. Itu saja." jawab Seokjin, setelah itu dia pergi ke kamarnya.

Ah ya, kamarnya yang sudah dia tinggal begitu lama.. masih terlihat sama. Tapi mungkin ibunua menambahkan beberapa buku, karena Seokjin menangkap ada beberapa buku asing di rak bukunya.

Seokjin ambil buku-buku itu, meraih kursi dan duduk. Sedikit menyamankan diri sebelum membuka salah satu buku dan membacanya. Suasananya benar-benar hening.

Lima menit..

Setengah jam..

Dua jam..

Dua buku selesai.

Tidak, Seokjin bukan manusia super, dia hanya melewatkan bagian-bagian yang sudah dia ketahui.

Anak itu meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat, kemudian mengambil buku yang lainnya. Sesuatu jatuh dari dalam buku yang Seokjin ambil dan mendarat di atas karpet beludrunya. Seperti sebuah kertas. Seokjin ambil dan dia lihat.

Itu foto, foto seorang bayi yang membelakanginya, menunjukkan bokong bayinya. Sangat familiar untuk Seokjin, tapi Seokjin tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat itu, membuat frustasi. Seokjin memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku celananya, kalau dia ingat nanti dia akan menanyakannya pada orang tuanya, sekarang Seokjin ingin tidur saja. Perut penuhnya membuat matanya begitu berat.

.

.

.

"Seokjin sayang, bangun."

Awalnya buram, lama-kelamaan semuanya menyatu. Sedikit bingung pada awalnya, tapi Seokjin kemudian ingat kalau dia berada di rumah orang tuanya.

"Jam berapa, bu?"

"Setengah empat pagi."

Sontak saja Seokjin terkejut, tidak dia sangka dia akan tidur belasan jam tanpa belaian dari ayah atau _ekhm_.. _ahjussi_. Terima kasoh pada perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Kenapa aku dibangunkan?"

 _-Memangnya kau mau tidur berapa lama huh?-_

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Ibu harap kau mengalami hari terbaik sepanjang tahun ini." ibunya tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Selamat ulang tahun pangeran ayah!"

 _Duar!_

Suara ledakan kecil dari confetti membuat Seokjin terperanjat sesaat, tapi kemudian dia mengulas senyum tulus untuk kedua orang tuanya. "Terima kasih ibu, ayah. Bahkan _ahjussi_ tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku.. ckck.."

Seokjin merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya dari ibunya, dia langsung melesak masuk ke dalam pelukan ibunya, mengusak wajahnya dengan pakaian rapi ibunya untuk mencium wangi lavender yang selalu menguar dari ibunya.

Omong-omong, kenapa ayah dan ibunya memakai pakaian resmi?

"Lebih baik kau cepat mandi, kita akan pergi mengambil hadiahmu." ayahnya menunjuk setelan jas yang tergantung di pintu lemari Seokjin, memberitahu amaknya untuk memakai itu setelah mandi. Seokjin pun bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Seokjin membungkam mulutnya, jika ditanya dia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng. Dia hanya merasa sedikit tidak bersemangat dan kedua orang tuanya tahu itu.

"Hei, apa putra ibu yang cantik ini tidak penasaran dengan hadiahnya?" Nyonya Kim menyenggol Seokjin pelan. Tapi anaknya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entah."

Dibanding penasaran akan hadiahnya, Seokjin jauh lebih penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Namjoon saat ini. _Ahjussi_ itu bahkan tidak memberitahu dia perjalanan bisnis kemana?

Jika di Jepang, mungkin _ahjussi_ itu masih tidur..

Mungkin Milan? Atau Paris, atau Inggris??

Dimana pun itu yang Seokjin harapkan hanya dua, _ahjussi_ itu ingat hari ulang tahunnya dan tidak bermesraan dengan wanita lain di sana. Jika harapan kedua Seokjin tidak terkabul, mungkin Seokjin akan mengunci dirinya di kamar sampai mati.

"Seokjin, kau ikut ayah, ibu harus mengurus sesuatu."

Jadilah Seokjin turun dengan ayahnya sementara ibunya tetap berada di dalam mobil.

"Hei pengeran, pakai ini." Tuan Kim menyerahkan kain pada Seokjin. "Pakai ini untuk menutup matamu."

Seokjin sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika dia menutup matanya dan ayahnya membawanya ke ruangan berisi badut? Seokjin tidak mau, Seokjin takut badut.

"Percaya pada ayah."

Akhirnya Seokjin menurut. Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika yang bisa dia lihat hanya kegelapan, tapi ayahnya memegang lengannya, jadi Seokjin merasa aman.

"Nak, mungkin ayah akan terdengar aneh karena ayah belum pernah bicara lembut seperti ini.. tapi ayah menyayangimu nak. Ayah tahu mungkin kau kesal dengan ayah yang tidak datang pada acara penghargaanmu karena sibuk, tapi sesibuk apapun ayah, tidak akan menghentikan ayah dari menyayangimu, ingat itu."

Seokjin berhenti melangkah, membuat ayahnya turut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nak, ke-"

Tuan Kim mendapat pelukan erat. Bahu anaknya bergetar, saat itulah Tuan Kim tahu anaknya menangis. Beliau tersenyum, dia senang melihat Seokjin seperti ini.

" _Hik_.. kenapa ayah berbicara seper- _hik_.. ti kita akan berpisah? _Hik_.."

" _Ssstt_.., tidak apa.." Tuan Kim menarik anaknya dari pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata anaknya. Tidak lupa tersenyum untuk memberitahu Seokjin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Pegang lengan ayah, nak."

Seokjin hanya menurut. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu besar. Seokjin bingung sebenarnya, tapi dia tetap bungkam.

"Setelah ini jangan diam saja hm, bergerak walau otakmu mungkin belum bisa mencerna, ok?" Seokjin mengangguk.

Dan pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan pantai dan..

Tunggu..

Apa ini?

"A-ayah.."

" _Sstt_ , jalan saja, tenang.. ambil nafasmu." ayahnya berbisik. Maka Seokjin mengambil nafasnya sedalam mungkin dan mengaturnya sebaik mungkin agar dia tidak merasa lemas.

Ada banyak orang, bahkan ada teman-teman dekatnya.

Tenda putih dengan tanaman yang melilit di setiap tiangnya. Beberapa lampu gantung.. piano putih dengan Yoongi sebagai pemainnya..

Ini semua yang Seokjin inginkan untuk pernikahannya. Jadi dia akan menikah? Dengan siapa? _Ahjussi_ itu bukannya sedang perjalanan bisnis?

Seokjin sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai dia tidak sadar sudah berada di hadapan Namjoon. Kesadarannya kembali ketika ayahnya menyerahkan tangannya pada Namjoon yang baru Seokjin sadari kehadirannya.

"Terkejut, bocah?"

" _A-ahjussi_?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Hai."

.

.

.

Jadi ini yang Seokjin dapatkan setelah mengucap janji dengan Namjoon, sebuah penjelasan.

Kim Namjoon, ahjussi menyebalkan, berbohong tentang perjalanan bisnis pada Seokjin untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Mengaktifkan FH-mode agar Seokjin tidak tahu tentang rencananya. Lalu mengundang Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung yang ternyata sudah tahu tentang rencana _ahjussi_ itu.

Seokjin nampak bodoh sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **A week ago**_

 _"Papa."_

 _"Namjoon."_

 _Tuan Kim bangun dari kursinya dan menyambut tangan Namjoon yang menjabat tangannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum, dia tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini, dia merasa sangat baik._

 _"Baik. Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu.."_

 _Tuan Kim diam, bermaksud untuk menyimak calon menantunya. Calon menantunya itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tuan Kim mengerti dari gelagat Namjoon, pria itu sedang gugup._

 _"A-aku.."_

 _"Kau kenapa?"_

 _"Aku ingin mengadakan pernikahanku dengan Seokjin minggu depan, tepat saat ulang tahunnya dan menjadikannya surprise."_

 _Tuan Kim langsunlangsung merasa begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Ini saat yang dia tunggu sejak melihat keakraban putranya dengan Namjoon meski mereka terpaksa karena keadaan._

 _Tuan Kim sangat yakin Namjoon akan menjaga Seokjin dengan baik, karena itulah dia meminta Namjoon untuk melindungi putranya._

 _"Selamat nak, tidak perlu meminta restuku, aku sudah merestui."_

 _"Ya, aku tahu." jawab Namjoon, "Hanya saja, bisakah papa menghubungi sekolah Seokjin untuk mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu. Aku akan meninggalkan Seokjin untuk mengurus semuanya tiga hari sebelum pernikahan, dan aku yakin Seokjin akan murung saat itu."_

 _Tuan Kim mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Tentu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin putraku akan murung?"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Because he loves me so much, as I am."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hehe :))


	17. side note

Hai maaf aku lupa nyeritain bagian Ayahnya Seokjin ngelepas penutup matanya Seokjin :( kurang konsentrasi dengan sedikit campur tangan dari rasa malas, _typo_ nya juga banyak jadi maaf.. :(


	18. How They Live After The 'W'

" _Ahjussi_ , ambilkan lada."

" _Ahjussi_ , garam."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah pagi yang Namjoon lewatkan bersama Seokjin kurang lebih seminggu lewat tiga hari ini, membantu Seokjin memasak. Tidak, Namjoon tidak begitu menyukai hari-hari yang terlewati, karena seharusnya mereka berada di Boston sekarang, tapi karena Namjoon kelelahan dan akhirnya bangun terlambat, mereka tertinggal. Namjoon tidak menyayangkan uang yang dia keluarkan untuk membeli tiket pesawatnya, Namjoon menyayangkan dirinya yang bodoh karena tidak menerima tawaran untuk membeli pesawat pribadi dari koleganya.

Dan pekerjaannya, ada kurang lebih tiga minggu waktu tersisa sampai dia mengambil alih pekerjaannya sendiri dari Sekretaris Jang. Menurut laporan, perusahaan maupun agensi bodyguard yang tidak legal miliknya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Sepertinya Namjoon harus melegalkan agensinya, karena setiap saat Namjoon melihat Seokjin, dia merasa berdosa.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Untuk Seokjin, semuanya baik-baik saja, bahkan Seokjin merasa lebih damai sejak menikah dengan Namjoon.

Karena status mereka sudah jelas sekarang dan jika sewaktu-waktu ada wanita di luar sana – mungkin mantan-mantan Namjoon – yang ingin merebut Namjoon, Seokjin bisa berbuat seenaknya karena Namjoon itu sudah sah miliknya.

Tapi Seokjin sedikit kecewa dengan pembatalan _liburannya_ ke Boston, Namjoon bilang mereka akan melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan di sana, tapi karena _ahjussi_ itu sendiri mereka jadi tidak berangkat. Omong-omong, Seokjin memilih untuk tetap memanggil Namjoon _ahjussi_ , meski Namjoon sempat protes karena mereka sudah menikah. Menurut Seokjin, mereka jadi terdengar seperti pasangan spesial. Namjoon juga tetap memanggilnya bocah pada akhirnya. Seokjin menganggapnya sebagai panggilan sayang untuk satu sama lain.

Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal untuk Seokjin,

.. Namjoon belum pernah mengucapkan bahwa pria itu mencintai Seokjin.

Seokjin butuh itu, Seokjin harus tahu bagaimana perasaan _ahjussi_ itu. Sudah berkali-kali Seokjin memancing pria 25 tahun itu, tapi selalu tidak berhasil.

 _"Ahjussi, bagaimana perasaan ahjussi untukku?"_

 _"Perasaan?"_

 _"Ya, apa yang ahjussi rasakan setiap kali bersamaku?"_

 _"Hmm.. senang?"_

Mungkin Namjoon tidak paham kode karena faktor umur? Seokjin tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia kesal.

"Fokus pada makananmu, bocah, nanti kau tersedak."

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, hatinya menggerutu dan menyumpahi Namjoon – apa salahnya? Namjoon miliknya sekarang.

Sekarang Seokjin jadi tidak nafsu makan, padahal tadi pagi Seokjin begitu menggebu-gebu menuju dapur dari pukul lima pagi karena kelaparan. Bahkan Seokjin mendorong Namjoon dari tempat tidur agar _ahjussi_ itu bisa membantunya. Merasa bersalah, tapi Namjoon tidak marah, jadi Seokjin biasa saja – menutupi rasa bersalahnya sebenarnya.

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. " _Ahjussi_ , aku ke kamarku saja." ucapnya sambil berjalan.

"Makananmu belum habis."

"Biarkan. Kalau _ahjussi_ mau ambil saja." suara anak itu semakin mengecil. Ah, tidak, Seokjin sudah berada pada usia legal sekarang, Seokjin bukan seorang minor lagi.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, Namjoon tahu akar permasalahannya dimana. Dimana lagi kalau bukan perasaannya? Seokjin sering menanyakan hal itu, Namjoon menjawabnya seperti orang yang tidak peka. Namjoon sengaja sebenarnya, karena dia masih gengsi untuk mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin." Sikap _boss_ -nya membuat ego-nya tinggi.

Tapi Namjoon tentu mencintai Seokjin. Sangat.

.

.

.

" _December_ , matikan lampu."

Lampu di seluruh rumah meredam, hanya tersisa lampu tidur menggunakan tenaga baterai yang Namjoon letakkan di berbagai tempat agar suasananya nyaman. Ini ide Seokjin, karena Namjoon memprogram December untuk mematikan semua lampu ketika perintah itu dikeluarkan, tapi Seokjin penakut, jadi anak itu membeli banyak lampu tidur dan meminta Namjoon untuk meletakannya di beberapa tempat di seluruh ruangan.

Sudah malam, benar-benar tidak terasa. Namjoon sibuk di ruang spesialnya sejak selesai dengan sarapannya. Ruangan ini terletak di belakang rak buku di ruang kerjanya, _sound-proof_ , jadi Seokjin tidak terganggu dan tidak akan tahu. Namjoon sedang membuat protokol keamanan jika sewaktu-waktu Lee Jaehwan menyerang kembali dan Namjoon membuat kembali Hobie. Namjoon kelelahan jika harus membawakan nampan berisi makanan untuk Seokjin, jarak dapur-ruang makan ke kamar mereka atau kamar Seokjin itu lumayan.

" _December_ , apa yang Seokjin lakukan?"

" _Tidur, boss._ "

Namjoon melirik arlojinya. Pukul sepuluh malam.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dari tadi pagi?" bukan Namjoon sama sekali tidak menengok _suaminya_ itu, kalau Namjoon tidak menengok mungkin lambung Seokjin sudah luka sekarang. Namjoon tentu menengok dan memberi Seokjin makan.

"Membaca dan bernyanyi."

Namjoon cukup terkejut. Bernyanyi? Namjoon tidak tahu kalau Seokjin bisa bernyanyi.

Namjoon menyentuh pintu kamarnya. Omong-omong, pintu kamar yang tempo lalu Namjoon ganti memang memiliki fungsi selain sebagai pintu. Pintu ini sudah Namjoon rancang untuk menyimpan berbagai aplikasi, Namjoon terinspirasi oleh Tony Stark, jadi pintu ini akan menampilkan layar opsi berbagai pilihan senjata yang akan _December_ gunakan untuk menyerang dalam keadaan bahaya. Dan jika diperintah, December akan menampilkan rekaman CCTV apapun. Selain itu, pintu ini juga _bullet-proof_. Baru pintu kamar Namjoon-Seokjin dan ruang kerja Namjoon yang baru diganti, Namjoon masih mempertimbangkan penggantian pintu untuk kamar Seokjin.

Karena keinginan Namjoon ketika ada bahaya dan Seokjin sudah mengetahui fungsi pintu itu – yang mana bisa melindungi – adalah anak itu berlari ke kamar atau ruang kerja Namjoon dan tentu saja Namjoon sudah ada di sana, lalu anak itu memeluk erat Namjoon yang tentu saja sedang menyerang Jaehwan dengan teknologinya.

.. _make sense_? Lupakan.

Namjoon tersenyum ketika rekaman kamera CCTV – yang tidak Seokjin ketahui keberadaannya – dari _December_ terputar.

" _.. darling there's no way, no no no no way I'm living without you.._ "

Namjoon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Suara Seokjin memang bukan yang terbaik, tapi tetap saja bagus, Namjoon menyukainya. Kenapa anak itu tidak bilang pada Namjoon kalau dia bisa bernyanyi, kalau Namjoon tahu sudah Namjoon minta Seokjin untuk bernyanyi setiap pagi, itu akan menjadi rutinitas pagi yang menyenangkan. Oh, dan Namjoon juga suka lagu yang anak itu nyanyikan.

 _He also can't live without Seokjin_

"Simpan dan kirim itu padaku. Apa Seokjin sudah tidur?"

" _Sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, boss._ "

Namjoon menginginkan sebuah pelukan malam ini, rasanya tidak ada salahnya Namjoon menyelinap ke kamar Seokjin dan mencuri sebuah pelukan. Lagipula mereka sudah menjadi _suami-istri_. Ah, Namjoon selalu merasa malu setiap kali mengingatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf banget karena pendek :( aku kehabisan ide, _help mee_.. beneran, bagi siapapun yang punya ide tolong sumbang padaku :(

Makasih banyak buat yang baca, _follow_ , _favorite_ , terlebih lagi _review_. Dan maaf karena kesalahan yang aku buat di _chapter_ kemarin, aku merasa bersalah banget jadinya :( malah waktu itu aku cuma ngasih _side note_.. :(

Maaf kalau ada typo :(

 _Fact of me: I have a twin :)_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	19. side note (2)

Hai hai, maaf karena ini bukan update :( tapi kuharap kalian baca.

Laptopku.. disita papa :") karena adekku :") dan lanjutan cerita ini ada di sana dan belum dimasukkin ke draft, jadi kalau aku terusin lewat hp, takutnya malah jadi ngga nyambung. Jadi untuk sementara cerita ini hiatus dulu sampai aku berhasil bujuk papa buat balikin laptop :)

Tapi aku ngga hiatus kok, ada satu cerita di draft yang mungkin bisa ku _publish_ buat kalian. Cerita yang itu sebagian besarnya ceritaku, tapi tentu ada ngarang-ngarang sedikit karena itu _fanfic_ :)haruskah ku _publish_? Kalau ku _publish_ kalian baca atau ngga niih?? :)

 _Have a nice day! Peace and sorry :(_


	20. How He Write a Letter For Him

_Hei bocah,_

 _Yap, ini surat untukmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti berpikir '_ Kim Namjoon menulis surat? _' tapi hey, aku mencurahkan pengetahuan bahasa yang kumiliki di sini, jadi tolong hargai._

 _Aku tahu arti di balik pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan padaku hampir setiap hari setelah kita.. ekhm, kau tahu.. hidup bersama dalam ikatan. Aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu karena.. ada ego besar dalam diriku yang selalu menahan pernyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku, kuharap kau memaklumi._

 _Aku memang beberapa kali menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa wanita, tapi demi bumi dan isinya, demi bulan dan bintang, demi jagat raya dan isinya.. aku tidak pernah mencintai mereka. Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta.., selamat!_

 _Aku minta maaf jika selama bersama denganku kau merasa tidak nyaman bahkan tidak bahagia karena serangan-serangan yang terjadi beberapa kali sebelumnya. Itu semua ulah Lee Jaehwan seperti yang kau tahu. Dia melakukan itu karena kau bersamaku, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan melepasmu, tidak akan pernah dan tidak ingin._

Cheesy? _Mungkin._

 _Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus menulis apalagi di sini, tapi jika kusudahi di sini rasanya sangat aneh. Boleh aku bercerita sedikit tentangku?_

 _Aku adalah manusia biasa dengan setumpuk dosa yang cukup.. berat. Aku menaungi ribuan gangster yang seharusnya berada dalam jeruji. Mereka kunaungi dalam sebuah agensi keamanan yang tentu saja tidak resmi atau ilegal karena tentu, jika polisi tahu aku menaungi gangster, tentu aku dan mereka semua akan ditangkap._

 _Bukan aku yang mendirikan, tapi ayahku. Beliau terbaring lemah di rumah sakit sekarang. Apa aku sedih? Tidak. Senang? Tidak. Dia bukan ayah yang baik, bukan juga ayah yang buruk. Aku pernah membencinya, dia membuat ibuku menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Tapi aku sadar itu bukanlah kesalahan ayahku, tapi itu adalah takdir yang seharusnya terjadi, semua itu sudah seharusnya terjadi._

 _Seperti kau dan aku yang sudah seharusnya bersama. Kita ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama, berbagi segala yang kita berdua miliki. Aku melindungimu dan kau.. cukup dengan berada di sisiku kau sudah memberiku segalanya. Maaf karena aku hanya bisa menuliskannya di selembar kertas, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan ini secara langsung._

 _Tapi bocah, jika sesuatu terjadi- jangan berpikiran buruk, ini hanya bersiaga, oke? Jika sesuatu terjadi dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melindungimu, aku ingin kau mencari pelindung lain. Aku yakin ada banyak orang di luar sana yang dengan senang hati akan melindungimu karena kau adalah anak yang baik._

 _Pasti aku akan akan merasa sangat sakit jika itu terjadi, tapi hey, ini hanya untuk bersiaga saja._

 _Seokjin.._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu,_

 _Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya?_

-Kim Namjoon-

.

.

"Hhh.. rasanya aneh sekali."

Kertas itu Namjoon pandangi untuk beberapa saat untuk mencari cacat di antara banyak kata. Tapi surat ini, surat kesepuluh yang Namjoon tulis ini sempurna, dia tidak menemukan satu cacat pun dalam surat itu.

Tapi rasanya sangat aneh untuk Namjoon memberikan surat seperti ini pada Seokjin. Oke, Namjoon menyayangi Seokjin, tapi dia canggung sekali dengan perasaan ini. Dia juga takut dengan reaksi Seokjin. Bisa saja anak itu menangis karena Namjoon tidak mengatakan semua yang ada di surat secara langsung. Maksudnya-.. beberapa orang di dunia ini lebih menerima orang yang berbicara secara langsung ketimbang memakai perantara.

Mungkin lebih baik Namjoon simpan surat ini sampai.. entahlah, sampai dia tahu Seokjin secara keseluruhan?

Bibir tebal miliknya Namjoon gigit, pertanda dia sedang memutar otaknya dengan keras. Berikan atau simpan?

"Oke, begini saja.."

Namjoon bangun dari kursinya dan berlari kencang menuju kamarnya dan Seokjin. Oh, omong-omong, Seokjin sekarang tidur bersama Namjoon. Sekarang Namjoon tidak tahu harus dia apakan kamar yang Seokjin minta sebelum mereka menikah. Kamar bayi mungkin jika bisa?

Mata Namjoon mengdar ke seluruh kamar untuk memastikan bahwa Seokjin tidak ada di sana. Tentu saja anak itu tidak ada, ini pukul dua belas siang dan anak itu sudah mulai bersekolah kembali.

Namjoon membuka lemari pakaian Seokjin dan membuka lacinya. Ada cukup banyak barang di sana tertata dengan rapi. Namjoon meletakkan suratnya di bagian terbawah dan menumpuknya dengan sebuah buku.

Uuuh.. _diary!_.. akan Namjoon baca lain kali.

"Tuhan, tunjukkan surat ini padanya di waktu yang tepat."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, setelah sekian lama :)))

Cerita ini akan slow update berhubung _writer block_ masih setia memeluk :)

Omong-omong, apa yang aku lakuin selama ini? Aku mencari plot baru untuk cerita ini dan cerita lainnya. Aku juga lagi seneng-senengnya belajar, karena secara ajaib nilai ulangan matematika 100 :"))

Dan aku menemukan seseorang bernama Sergei Polunin, seorang _male ballet dancer_ yang.. tampan sekali :) aku jadi suka liat orang _ballet_ sekarang.

Tolong tunggu aku * _bow_ *

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	21. How They Fight

Sudah tiga hari Seokjin mendiamkan Namjoon karena dia benar-benar marah pada _ahjussi_ itu.

Tiga hari sebelumnya, Seokjin seperti biasa pulang sekolah bersama Namjoon, _ekhm_.. suaminya. Namjoon terlihat begitu senang saat itu dan Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa. Dugaannya saat itu Namjoon memang hanya dalam _mood_ yang bagus saat itu, tapi Seokjin rasa dugaannya meleset saat Namjoon mengangkat sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan tahu apa? Yang menghubungi _ahjussi_ itu adalah seorang perempuan bernama Irene.

Awalnya Seokjin pikir perempuan itu hanya salah satu kolega atau klien Namjoon mengingat ahjussi itu merupakan pimpinan perusahaan besar. Tapi Seokjin ingat bahwa Namjoon masih dalam masa cuti dan masih ada sekitar enam hari lagi tersisa.

Lalu telinga Seokjin mendapati kata 'cincin' dan 'sayangku' dari perempuan itu meski samar-samar. Saat itu Seokjin ingin marah, tapi dia juga berpikir kalau mungkin saja Namjoon memiliki alasan jelas untuk itu. Setelah Namjoon selesai dengan panggilannya Seokjin pun bertanya siapa yang menghubungi pria itu.

Tahu apa jawabannya? "Hanya seorang teman lama lelaki."

Cih, sampah! Seokjin bisa lihat nama penelepon dan mendengar suaranya. JELAS SEKALI ITU BUKAN TEMAN LELAKI! Lelaki macam apa yang memiliki suara sehalus dan sefeminim itu? Oke, mungkin ada salah satu adik kelas Seokjin, bernama Jungwoo, memiliki suara yang lembut, tapi tidak nyaring seperti seorang perempuan sejati!

Biar saja ahjussi itu memohon-mohon pada Seokjin untuk berbicara, dibohongi itu lebih sakit daripada didiamkan.

"Bocah, bicaralah padaku. Apa salahku?"

Seokjin tetap bergerak memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya, menyiapkan bawaan untuk sekolah besok. Dia tutup rapat-rapat telinganya seolah tuli dengan suara Namjoon.

"Bocah.."

Kimia..

Fisika..

"Bocah."

Apalagi? Ah.. astronomi..

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Seokjin tidak akan marah walaupun dibentak sekeras itu jika dia salah, tapi Seokjin rasa Namjoon tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk membentaknya. Dengan rasa kesal luar biasa, dia mendorong Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pria itu di luar.

Ya, kamarnya, kamar milik Seokjin sendiri. Sejak turun dari mobil setelah acara telepon sampah, Seokjin tidur di kamarnya, kamar yang Namjoon buat untuknya. Kamar yang Namjoon buat persis dengan kamarnya di rumah orang tuanya hanya demi dirinya.

Kenapa Seokjin jadi memikirkan Namjoon?

"Bocah! Seokjin.. ayolah.."

Tidak, Seokjin tidak ingin dengar. Dengan cepat dia melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimut. Seraya berharap dalam hati agar dia bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak tahu kenapa Seokjin mendiamkannya. Alasan paling memungkinkan untuk saat ini adalah anak itu marah padanya. Namjoon tahu dia bersikap sangat menyebalkan terkadang pada Seokjin, tapi anak itu tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Ini kali pertama Namjoon menerima amarah hingga didiamkan oleh Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak suka.

Namjoon bahkan bertanya pada _December_ kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebab amarah Seokjin dan.. Namjoon tidak tahu. Ada terlalu banyak hasil. Bahkan setelah menyaringnya, Namjoon tetap tidak bisa menemukan penyebab amarah Seokjin padanya.

Sebenarnya Namjoon memiliki pilihan lain, tapi gengsinya untuk orang ini terlampau tinggi. Terakhir kali Namjoon bertemu orang ini dia benar-benar kehilangan harga dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

" _December_ , hubungi-.. ck, hubungi Min Yoongi."

" _Menghubungi Min Yoongi._ "

Dia tidak percaya dia melakukan ini..

" _Halo? Siapa ini?_ "

Namjoon menarik nafasnya sebelum membuka suaranya. "Ini.. Namjoon."

" _Ada apa?_ "

Namjoon sangat bersyukur karena bocah putih pucat itu tidak mengungkit kejadian memalukan di taman hiburan. Ya, itu kali terakhir Namjoon bertemu dengan Yoongi, karena Namjoon menghindar sebisa mungkin saat pernikahannya.

"Seokjin marah padaku, kau tahu penyebabnya?"

" _Kau suaminya dan kau tidak tahu kenapa? Tidak tahu atau tidak peka?_ "

Perkiraan Namjoon saat ini Yoongi tahu ada apa dengan Seokjin. Nada bicara si pucat terdengar meremehkannya, apa kesalahan Namjoon sebesar itu?

" _Kau orang tua, bicaralah pada Jimin, dia akan mengajarimu. Ck, sudah tahu Seokjin itu sensitif.._ "

Telinga Namjoon mendengar teriakan Yoongi pada Jimin setelahnya. Sepertinya Namjoon mengganggu jam makan malam pasangan itu, tapi dia tidak peduli, masalahnya dan Seokjin lebih penting baginya.

" _Halo?_ "

"Jimin, Yoongi bilang kau ahli dalam hal.. entahlah.. menenangkan pasanganmu yang sedang marah?" ucap Namjoon ragu.

" _Hanya butuh kepekaan sebenarnya. Apa yang terakhir kali hyung katakan pada Seokjin hyung._ "

Terakhir kali? Namjoon tidak begitu ingat, pikirannya sedikit tertekan dengan amarah Seokjin sekarang hingga rasanya pusing untuk memikirkan hal lain. Tapi kali terakhir Namjoon berbicara dengan Seokjin adalah di mobil. Namjoon ingat itu, tapi dia tidak ingat mereka membicarakan apa.

"Tidak tahu.."

" _Ish, sudah tua itu semakin pintar, bukan semakin bodoh! Seokjin hyung marah karena hyung bohong padanya!_ "

"Bohong?"

" _KAU BILANG PADANYA KALAU KAU DIHUBUNGI OLEH TEMAN LELAKI DI SAAT FAKTANYA KAU DIHUBUNGI OLEH PEREMPUAN BERNAMA IRENE!_ "

Setelah itu Namjoon bisa dengar amukan Yoongi pada Jimin, tapi Namjoon tidak peduli. Setelah menyuruh December memutuskan sambungan, Namjoon berlari ke kamar Seokjin. Dia ketuk sebanyak yang dia bisa, menunggu pintu putih itu dibuka oleh si pengunci.

"Bocah, ayolah.. aku minta maaf oke? Aku punya alasan tersendiri, akan kujelaskan jadi tolong buka pintunya."

Dan pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan Seokjin yang berdiri dengan wajah datar. Tampak seperti muak dengan hanya melihat Namjoon, Namjoon jadi merasa sedih.

"Dua puluh detik."

"A-apa?!"

"Satu.. dua.."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkan semuanya dengan cepat. "Oke, aku bohong, tapi kau harus tahu itu untuk kebaikan kita. Dia memang seorang perempuan dan bukan laki-laki, aku salah karena bohong tentang itu. TAPI TIDAK ADA APA-APA DI ANTARA AKU DAN DIA! Dia hanya seorang teman di Amerika dan ahli dalam perbatuan.." dalam satu nafas, Namjoon mengatakannya dalam satu nafas.

"Kau butuh ahli perbatuan?"

Astaga, sebegitu salahnyakah dia sampai Seokjin tidak memanggilnya ahjussi? Ah, fokus Kim Namjoon!

"Ya, aku butuh."

"Untuk apa?"

Namjoon menggeleng, menolak untuk menjawab dan itu membuat Seokjin kembali merasa jengkel. Ingin rasanya Seokjin membuat daging giling dari daging Namjoon sekarang dan memberikannya pada anjing di gang dekat sekolahnya.

"Untuk apa?! Jawab kalau tidak aku pergi!" Seokjin bahkan sekarang melotot pada Namjoon.

Tapi Namjoon tetap pada pendiriannya. Ayolah, alasannya ini menyangkut pada sebuah kejutan, kejutan tidak seru jika dibocorkan. Benar 'kan?

.. _ups._

"Ya sudah. Selamat bersenang-senang sendiri, Tuan Senang Menyembunyikan Sesuatu!" Seokjin melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Tentu saja, Namjoon menyusul dengan cepat pula.

"Bocah! Seokjin! Kim-margaku-Seokjin!"

Dan teriakan Namjoon membuat Seokjin berlari sekarang. Itu membuat Namjoon tercengang diam-diam, karena setahunya orang akan berhenti dan menoleh jika dipanggil.

"Kim Seokjin!"

Itu bukan teriakan Namjoon.

Audi R8 berhenti di ujung jalan di depan rumah Namjoon. Namjoon tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang mengendarai, tapi sepertinya teman Seokjin, karena sekarang suaminya itu masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan pergi entah kemana.

Sekarang Namjoon tahu rasanya benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Kosong, sedih, namun ada amarah terselip di dalamnya.

"Sialan! Dia pergi kemana?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sering banget ya mama dan papa kita ini bertengkar gara-gara hal kecil. Ckckck..

Hai yang setia menunggu :) terima kasih banyak karena membuatku bertahan dan menyicil cerita ini di setiap kesempatan :)

Untuk sekarang segini dulu ya??

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	22. How They Fight (2)

_Hai bocah,_

 _Aku tahu perbedaan usia membuat cara berpikir kita berbeda dan membuat kita sering bertengkar._

 _Tapi kuharap itu tidak membuatmu berhenti mencintaiku._

 _Tunggu pernyataanku ya, Seokjin._

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membawaku, Jaehan." Seokjin tersenyum lebar pada Jaehan yang sedang mengemudi. Senyum yang sangat tidak nyaman bagi Seokjin karena hatinya tidak berada dalam suasana dimana dia ingin tersenyum. Kalau bisa Seokjin ingin sekali mengamuk seperti gorila putih di film Rampage.

Jaehwan yang sekarang sedang merangkap sebagai Jaehan membalas senyum Seokjin. Hatinya merasa senang bisa berada di dekat Seokjin. Beberapa hari ini Jaehwan memang tidak bisa menjadi siswa karena urusan perusahaan, tapi setidaknya terbayar dengan malam ini. Tidak sia-sia dia melewati rumah Kim-sialan-Namjoon itu.

"Keluar malam itu berbahaya, kenapa melakukannya? Beruntung sekali aku yang lewat, kalau orang jahat bagaimana?"

"Hehehe.." tawa Seokjin malam itu adalah yang terkosong yang pernah anak itu keluarkan. Orang jahat? Bahkan Seokjin tidak berpikir sampai sana, rasa kesal sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih otak anak itu.

"Jadi kau mau kemana sekarang?" Jaehwan bertanya. Sesekali matanya melirik Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya. Ini adalah jarak terdekatnya dengan Seokjin karena biasanya di sekolah akan selalu ada Yoongi yang menguasai Seokjin. Jaehwan senang sekali.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

Ya, jujur saja Seokjin tidak tahu. Seokjin hanya asal masuk ke mobil Jaehan, temannya ini karena ingin kabur dari Namjoon. Seokjin bisa saja ke rumah Yoongi, tapi Seokjin tidak enak pada Paman dan Bibi Min.

Ingin ke rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook, Seokjin tidak enak pada Taehyung. Jungkook pasti akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya ketimbang Taehyung. Seokjin tahu rasanya didiamkan, rasanya tidak enak.

.. tapi dia juga mendiamkan Namjoon sejak kemarin..

"Jaehan, aku ingin pulang saja."

"A-apa?" Jaehwan sedikit tersentak.

"Pulang, aku ingin pulang."

.

.

.

".. _ada tiga puluh tiga Audi R8 yang berada di Korea, boss._ "

"Hitam?"

" _Tiga belas._ "

Helaan nafas Namjoon terdengar begitu berat. Namjoon tidak tahu harus mencari seperti apa lagi, hanya jenis mobil yang Namjoon ketahui. Namjoon merasa bodoh karena tidak memperhatikan plat mobil hitam yang membawa suaminya itu.

Yang Namjoon pikirkan adalah mungkin saja si pengemudi adalah teman Seokjin.. tapi tidak mungkin Yoongi atau pun Jungkook. Namjoon tidak kenal teman Seokjin yang lain..

.. kecuali Jaehan, yang belakangan ini Namjoon curigai sebagai Lee Jaehwan.

" _December_ , kirim padaku daftar kendaraan yang mengatasnamakan Lee Jaehwan."

Tangan Namjoon merogoh saku celananya dan menarik ponselnya dari dalam sana. Matanya terus bergerak untuk membaca semua kendaraan yang si keparat Jaehwan miliki. Dalam hati, Namjoon menghina Jaehwan yang begitu boros karena menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli sepuluh mobil mewah.

Namjoon saja hanya memiliki lima mobil dan Namjoon merasa sangat cukup.

"Lacak Audi R8 Lee Jaehwan, Seokjin ada di sana."

" _Melacak.., mereka mengarah ke sini, boss._ "

"Pindai gerakan Lee Jaehwan nanti, jika ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan keluarkan gas tidur."

" _Dimengerti._ "

Namjoon melangkah keluar dengan membawa persenjataan kecil, pisau cukur, barangkali dibutuhkan. Oh ya, pisau cukur, kau tahu bukan.. yang dipakai zaman dulu? Menurut Namjoon jika dia harus memakai cukuran biasa itu tidak berkelas sama sekali. Dia Kim Namjoon, segalanya harus berkelas.

Namjoon memandangi Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang pintu utama. "Sekarang kau kembali?" cara bicaranya begitu dingin

Demi dewa dewi Namjoon tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu pada Seokjin! Terkutuklah mulutnya ini.

Terkejut dan sedih, tapi Seokjin tidak ingin menangis seperti bayi. Itu hanya akan membuatnya lemah, tidak, dia akan melawan Namjoon.

"Kenapa? Ini juga rumahku."

Rasanya seperti tertampar berkali-kali, Namjoon tidak akan bohong. Seokjin yang dia tahu tidak seperti ini, Namjoon yakin Lee-terkutuk-Jaehwan yang mengajarkan Seokjin. Namjoon akan memberikan pelajaran pada manusia sialan itu.

Namjoon menatap Lee Jaehwan yang berdiri di belakang Seokjin tajam. "Dan kau.. kau mau apa di sini?"

"Jangan menyalahkannya, dia tidak salah!"

"Seokjin, tutup mulutmu!"

"Tidak, _ahjussi_ yang tutup mulut _ahjussi_!"

Mata Namjoon membelalak dan hanya bisa diam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai amarah mendidih memanasi sekujur tubuhnya. "KIM SEOKJIN, MASUK KE KAMAR!" akhirnya Namjoon terpaksa membentak. Namjoon bisa melihat airmata mengaliri pipi Seokjin, tapi untuk sekarang dia tak peduli, bukan hanya anak itu yang sakit hatinya, Namjoon juga.

"Aku benci _ahjussi_ , sungguh."

Tersisa Namjoon dan Jaehwan di sana, di selimuti aura mencekam yang mengiar dari Namjoon. Lee Jaehwan sendiri tampak begitu tenang, lelaki itu menikmati pertengkaran tadi. Jaehwan merasa sebentar lagi kemenangan akan berada di tangannya.

"Lee Jaehwan.."

Yang dipanggil menyeringai, "Oh, sekarang kau tahu? Kupikir kau akan tahu lebih cepat.." lelaki itu berucap meremehkan.

Gigi Namjoon bergemelatuk menahan amarah- lebih tepat menahan diri agar tidak membuat pisau cukur di tangannya menembus dada Jaehwan. Namjoon masih cukup waras memikirkan efek yang akan menyerang Seokjin jika anak itu tahu bahwa Namjoon membunuh.

"Cepat angkat kaki dari rumahku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Maka pisau ini terpaksa bersarang di dadamu."

Bukan meringis ketakutan, Lee Jaehwan malah terkekeh geli. Meninggalkan Namjoon pada kesimpulan bahwa lelaki itu memang sudah sangat gila, berotak psikopat.

"Silakan saja. Ah, tapi apa kau mau membiarkan Seokjin tahu kalau kau membunuhku? Aku yakin anak itu sedang menguping sekarang."

"Apa maumu?!"

Pertanyaan Namjoon memberikan rasa puas pada Jaehwan. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin Seokjin."

"DASAR GILA!"

"Orang gila ini bisa mencintai anak itu lebih baik dari dirimu, tuan. Hahahaha!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Namjoon menarik kerah kemeja yang Jaehwan kenakan. "Bajingan, yang kau miliki itu hanya obsesi belaka." Namjoon menekan tiap kata yang dia keluarkan, pertanda bahwa dia luar biasa marah, namun menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa bedanya? Yang penting Seokjin tidak akan sengsara tinggal denganku."

"Kau psikopat, kau bukan hanya ingin dia, kau juga ingin hartanya, bahkan kau mungkin akan berani membunuh keluarganya jika ada yang menghalangi! ITU BUKAN CINTA!"

"Kau juga tidak ada bedanya, Kim Namjoon."

Detik itu, tubuh Jaehwan melayang dan mendarat dengan keras di atas lantai marmer rumah pasangan Kim. Bantingan yang membuat tulang punggung seorang Lee Jaehwan nyeri.

"Dengar, kau dan aku berbeda. Aku mencintai Seokjin sedang kau hanya terobsesi. Aku mencintai Seokjin dengan tulus dan kau tidak. Dan aku sudah menikah dengan Seokjin sedang kau tidak. Kita berbeda Lee Jaehwan, sangat berbeda! Sekarang.."

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Jaehwan tanpa kesulitan. Tampaknya Lee Jaehwan masih _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang menyerangnya.. _Seokjin sudah menikah dengan Namjoon.._

"Silakan keluar dari rumahku. Pastikan kau benar-benar keluar karena jika tidak sistem keamananku akan segera melubangi sekujur tubuhmu dengan peluru."

 _BLAM!_

Dada Namjoon bergerak naik turun, lelaki itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Terlalu banyak amarah mengerubunginya, itu tidak baik karena dia masih perlu berbicara dengan Seokjin. Namjoon sadar dia bersikap egois di sini, sudah saatnya menghancurkan kejutannya untuk Seokjin. Tidak masalah bagi Namjoon, hari ini sudah jauh lebih berantakan, dia tidak mau membuat semuanya jadi lebih buruk karena ketidakjujurannya pada Seokjin.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak yakin apa yang terjadi di depan, tapi sepertinya Namjoon mengusir temannya.

Itu tidak penting, karena Seokjin tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang terjadi. Hatinya sakit, lagi. Karena orang yang sama, Seokjin bingung kenapa dia selalu jatuh di lubang yang sama.

" _December_."

 _"Ya, Seokjin_?"

Seokjin menyeka airmata yang mengaliri pipinya dengan kasar. "Ahjussi membenciku, kan?"

" _Aksesku memang infinity, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, maaf Seokjin._ "

"Baiklah." lagi, Seokjin menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar. "Tolong carikan cara untuk _move-on_."

" _Mencari.._ "

Yah, jika tidak ingin jatuh dilubang yang sama, Seokjin pikir dia harus menyingkirkan apa yang terus membuatny jatuh, kan? Walau tidak yakin itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Seokjin rasa memang tidak akan berhasil, tapi ayahnya pernah bilang, _there is nothing impossible in this world as long as you work hard._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _I know.._ terlalu singkat, aku tahu. Bahkan aku yang ngetik pun merasa ini terlalu singkat. Doain aja semoga di waktu libur ini aku bisa fokus sama cerita ini aja ya :)

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang menunggu cerita ini dan mengapresiasi cerita ini, maaf kalau aku belum bisa memuaskan hati kalian karena aku hanya manusia biasa :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	23. Apology

Hai, maaf karena ini bukan _update_. Aku minta maaf karena sampai sekarang belum bisa ngelanjutin _chapter_ selanjutnya. Kenapa? Sebenernya setiap saat tulisanku hampir selesai, tapi aku selalu ngerasa hasilnya jelek dan akhirnya kuhapus.

Ada hubungannya sama semakin pendeknya setiap _chapter_ cerita ini. Setiap _chapter_ cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal, salah satu yang paling besar itu temen-temenku. (selain goblin hehe)

Dari November ke Desember aku ngerasa sendirian. Awalnya kupikir mereka yang ngejauh, tapi selama liburan aku sadar ternyata bukan mereka yang sadar. Seiring waktu aku semacam menutup diri, sampai bingung sendiri mau ngobrol sama mereka tuh gimana caranya.

Itu bikin capek, karena tiap pagi aku harus muntah karena gugup banget dan di sekolah aku harus tahan airmata karena aku ngerasa kesepian. Sampai aku sempet mikir buat hapus akun ini buat _mengurangi beban_. Tapi aku pikir itu kekanakan banget dan akhirnya berusaha buat ngelanjutin dan berakhir dengan tulisan ngga berkualitas yang pendek.

Tapi Tuhan baik. Kemarin, seolah aku yang diem itu ngga ada, ngga pernah muncul di bumi.. aku kembali seperti aku sebelum bulan November :) yang suka ketawa keras-keras, yang suka celetukin omongan guru..

Terus ngapain aku cerita ke kalian?

Karena aku masih belum bisa nulis :(

Walaupun keadaannya membaik, masih ada banyak rasa takut di dalem hati. Takut kalo semuanya bakal kembali di posisi bulan November dan Desember. Jadi sampai aku bisa naruh semuanya ke tempatnya semula, aku akan usaha biar cerita di _chapter_ berikutnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Maksudnya aku ngga akan _update_ sampai aku ngerasa tulisanku.. bukan sempurna, tapi cukup bagus untuk kalian baca, karena aku tahu aku itu amatir :)

Q _uality is more important than quantity for y'all, am I right? Or_ _not..?_

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._

.

.

.

Chocoerz


	24. How They Be Together

Yoongi cukup bingung saat dihadapkan dengan Seokjin yang kelihatan murung belakangan ini. Sahabatnya tidak seperti biasanya, waktu istirahat hanya akan dipakai untuk makan dan melamun, bukan makan sembari membaca buku astronominya. Dan lagi, Seokjin beberapa kali tertidur dibeberapa pelajaran. Hal-hal itu pernah terjadi beberapa kali, tapi itu berhubungan dengan ayah Seokjin.

Yoongi ingin bertanya, tapi dia merasa Seokjin sedang butuh waktunya untuk menyendiri dan berpikir keras tentang masalahnya. Yoongi ingin minta tolong Jungkook karena anak itu seperti memiliki kemampuan spesial hingga orang-orang ingin saja membuka semuanya pada dirinya, tapi setiap Yoongi menghampiri anak itu, pasti ada buku latihan soal yang sedang dipelototi oleh anak Jeon itu. Waktu ujian memang sudah dekat, karena itu Yoongi segan meminta Jungkook dan semakin khawatir dengan Seokjin.

Yoongi sendirian dalam menghadapi situasi ini karena Lee Jaehan tiba-tiba saja mengajukan izin selama dua minggu karena menjadi relawan katanya. Yoongi tidak bisa mengandalkan Jimin atau kekasih Jungkook, mereka berpotensi besar mengacaukan _mood_ Seokjin yang sudah hancur.

"Yoon."

Seokjin memanggil, namun Yoongi hanya diam untuk membiarkan Seokjin melanjutkan apa yang anak itu ingin bicarakan. Seokjin berpindah ke bangku di samping Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si pucat. "Kami bertengkar.. lagi. Aku yang salah.."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf."

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Kemarin dia sampai menghajar Jaehan."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Dia memang tidak suka pada Jaehan, ada yang aneh dengan anak itu. Jadi Yoongi sedikit jengkel mendengar nama Jaehan keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

"Mungkin anak itu memang salah jadi Namjoon menghajarnya."

"Entahlah." Seokjin membenturkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi memekik.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan begitu!"

"Aku bodoh.."

Yoongi merasa kasihan dengan Seokjin.. tapi Seokjin juga salah di satu sisi, tapi secara tidak langsung. Sahabat berwajah cantiknya itu belum bisa menghilangkan sifat kekanakan dalam dirinya. Yah, Yoongi maklum karena Seokjin masih baru saja dewasa, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin bukan?

"Apa.. aku _move on_ saja?"

 _ **TAK!**_

"Aw!"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong," tatapan tajam Yoongi arahkan pada Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya. "Namjoon itu yang terbaik untukmu, lagipula kau tidak akan bisa berpaling."

"Tapi aku rasa dia pasti sudah muak-"

"Asumsimu itu belum pasti benar."

 _Tidak akan menjadi benar.._

Yoongi menyeringai, "Memang pria mana lagi yang bisa membuatmu merona?" dan anak itu terkekeh saat merasa _statement_ nya tidak akan bisa dibantah Seokjin.

"Ada."

"Cih, bohong."

"Lee Jaehan."

Yoongi diam karena perasaan terkejut yang menyerangnya. Lee Jaehan.. kenapa harus Lee Jaehan?! Yoongi ingin mengumpat. Setelah Lee Jaehan pulang, akan Yoongi lakban mulut _manis_ anak itu.

"Tapi tidak ada lagi yang kau tatap dengan binaran selain _ahjussi_ mu itu dan tidak ada yang membuatmu sesak nafas selain dia."

Wajah Seokjin secara otomatis merona. Yoongi tidak salah, detak jantung Seokjin bisa di atas normal jika Namjoon melakukan sesuatu yang spesial padanya. Dan.. Seokjin selalu melihat Namjoon seolah dikelilingi oleh bintang karena pria itu terlihat begitu sempurna.

Dan Seokjin menyia-nyiakan pria sempurna itu.

Bibir Seokjin sedikit mengerucut. "Ya.." lalu nafasnya terhela. "Sayangnya tidak berbalas."

"Apa?"

Seokjin kembali membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Dia tidak mencintaiku Yoon. Haaah.. biarlah.. lagipula mungkin Irene Irene itu memang lebih baik dariku."

"Angkat kepalamu dan pasang telingamu baik-baik Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin takut dengan Yoongi yang seperti ini, yang membentaknya dan memicingkan pandangan padanya. Yoongi marah padanya saat ini.

"Kau jelas lebih baik dari siapapun yang ingin merebut priamu! Kau adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik! Dan aku yang akan pastikan bahwa priamu itu membalas perasaanmu!"

Kalau sudah begini Seokjin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafasnya belakangan ini. Orang-orang bilang ujian dalam pernikahan akan datang setelah lima tahun. Pernikahannya belum ada setahun tapi sudah dilanda masalah.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?"

" _Beberapa meter lagi, boss_."

Tangan bergetar Namjoon merapikan berbagai benda yang ada di meja makan. Tidak perlu sebenarnya, tapi pria itu sedang gugup. Tremor tangannya semakin hebat ketika bel rumah berbunyi.

"A-aku.. bagaimana ini?"

" _Buka pintu dan sapa dia. Berbicara selembut mungkin dan bawa ke meja makan._ " December mengulangi perkataan yang Namjoon ulang berkali-kali dalam seharian ini.

Setelah bisa mengkondisikan dirinya, Namjoon melangkah cepat dan membukakan pintu untuk anak berseragam yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kalau begini caranya, Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Hanya ada Seokjin berwajah garang dalam benaknya seharian ini dan Namjoon hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk kondisi itu. Namjoon harus memakai instingnya sekarang.

"Euh.. apa ada yang salah?" Namjoon memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Anak di hadapannya menggeleng dengan lemas, membuat Namjoon terenyuh di dalam.

Namjoon merangkul Seokjin dan mendorong pelan anak itu masuk. "Di luar dingin, ayo ke dalam." dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Mungkin sesuatu terjadi di sekolah, Namjoon tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas dia tidak suka dengan Seokjin yang terlihat murung, lebih baik Seokjin marah padanya satu tahun penuh ketimbang seperti ini.

"Duduklah, aku sudah masak tadi. Sudah agak lama, jadi maaf kalau terasa dingin."

" _Ahjussi_ tidak kerja?"

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat, terkejut karena Seokjin mau bicara padanya dan bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak itu. Ah, mungkin hanya basa-basi.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Bukankah cutinya hanya sebulan, harusnya sudah dari minggu lalu?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis. "Belakangan ini aku ingin mengurus sesuatu yang penting dulu." Namjoon berucap tulus, maksudnya ini berhubungan dengan Seokjin yang dia bicarakan. Tapi anak yang duduk berseberangan dengannya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Namjoon tidak bisa tidak khawatir.

"Apa.. ada sesuatu di sekolah? Kau murung sekali hari ini." dan dijawab dengan gelengan, yang Namjoon tangkap sebagai _ya, ada sesuatu yang salah._

"Ingin makan dulu atau mendengarku bicara?"

"Dengar _ahjussi_."

 _Astaga.. menggemaskan.._

Dengan cepat Namjoon mengkondisikan dirinya dan berdeham sebelum berbicara. "Seokjin, kita memiliki masalah, kau tahu itu?" Namjoon berucap lembut dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu masalahnya?" Seokjin kembali mengangguk.

"Nah, karena itu kita ha-"

"Masalahnya ada padaku."

Mata Namjoon terbelalak dan tubuhnya mematung. Kenapa Seokjin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Namjoon juga pihak yang salah di sini. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya Namjoon salah.

"Seok-"

"A-aku terlalu kekanakan, usiaku sudah dua puluh dan sebentar lagi aku kuliah. S-seharusnya aku bersikap dewasa, belum lagi, a-aku sudah menikah. A-aku ga- gagal.. _hik_.."

Namjoon melangkah cepat mendekati Seokjin dan mendekap anak itu. "Kau tidak gagal, tidak." ada kepanikan besar dalam nada bicara Namjoon.

"I-iya, aku ga- _hik_ , gagal. Ak- aku minta ma- _hik_ , maaf sekali _a-ahjussi_.."

Bahu Seokjin bergetar hebat dan Namjoon merasa sakit karena dia yang menyebabkan itu. Namjoon rasa dia adalah pria paling bodoh yang pernah hidup di bumi, karena membuat istrimu menangis karena dirimu adalah kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah ada.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, jangan minta maaf. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak jujur dan lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan beberapa hal darimu." dekapannya Namjoon eratkan, dan Seokjin mengubah dekapan itu menjadi pelukan. Namjoon menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali, "Maafkan aku.."

"A-aku kekan- _hik_ , kekanakan.. m-maaf. D-dan aku t- _hik_ , tidak m-membenci _ahjussi_."

"Oh Seokjin," Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Itu wajar, kau masih muda. Lagipula itu bukan masalah untukku, aku suka sikap kekanakanmu walau terkadang ya, itu sedikit menyebalkan." tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku tahu kau tidak membenciku."

Beberapa saat yang hening- tidak sepenuhnya hening berkat isakan Seokjin- mereka lalui. Namjoon yang masih setia menepuk lembut punggung Seokjin dan Seokjin yang isakannya perlahan-lahan memudar.

Namjoon tidak menyangka masalahnya akan berakhir dengan momen seperti ini. Nafas teratur Seokjin membuat Namjoon sadar kalau anak itu tertidur dan akhirnya memilih untuk memindahkan Seokjin ke kamar mereka. Namjoon tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini, akhirnya Seokjin kembali tidur di dalam pelukannya. Terima kasih pada Yoongi, Namjoon akan membalas anak itu nanti.

.

.

.

 _Namjoon terbaring mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang bau karena belum mandi. Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, karena jika dipaksakan maka semuanya akan buruk. Begitulah yang selalu terjadi jika Namjoon melakukan sesuatu saat_ mood _nya buruk._

"Boss, _panggilan dari Min Yoongi._ "

 _"Sambungkan."_

Yak pria tua! Bicaralah pada Seokjin, aku tidak tega melihatnya!

"Aku mencoba, tapi dia menolak. Lalu keadaan kacau, dia bahkan bilang kalau dia membenciku. Sudahlah, sepertinya dia sudah move on.

Jangan menyerah dasar payah. Seokjin tidak mungkin _move on_ , kau itu yang pertama dan terakhir, percaya padaku. Sekarang dengar, siapkan acara makan. _Mood_ Seokjin selalu stabil saat dia makan. Saat dia sampai sapa dia dan bicara dengan lembut. Yak! Park Jimin-

 _Namjoon berusaha menulikan telinganya dari perdebatan kecil sepasang kekasih itu._

Sebenarnya menenangkan Seokjin yang marah mudah. Mungkin kau hanya perlu menggali lebih dalam tentangnya.

 _Namjoon mengangguk-angguk. Beruntung Seokjin memiliki sahabat seperti Yoongi, Namjoon jadi mendapatkan keuntungannya pula._

 _"Terima kasih, pucat."_

 _"Kalau kau bukan suami Seokjin sudah kucincang kau!"_

 _Dan sambungannya diputuskan oleh Min Yoongi._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai!

Aku balik setelah semuanya stabil :)

Emang ngga sepenuhnya kayak awal pertemananku, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada kemarin. Dan kalau aku merasa kesepian, aku ngelampiasin dengan nunulis puisi atau nuangin aja apa yang kurasain di buku khusus.

Gimana _chapter_ ini? Apa masih kerasa _gloomy_ dan jelek?

Makasih untuk kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca :)

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

Have a nice day! Peace.


	25. How Romantic Is This

_Kebahagiaanku tak dapat ditukarkan oleh apapun. Sekalipun Tuhan menawarkan keindahan bumi dari langit hingga intinya namun harus merelakanmu, aku akan menolaknya. Karena tanpamu itu adalah neraka bagiku._

.

.

 **-x-**

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling sempurna yang pernah Seokjin alami. Sinar matahari tak begitu terang dan tak begitu redup, udara terasa sejuk namun dia tak merasa kedinginan.

Karena ada Namjoon yang memeluknya. Seokjin tersenyum lebar ketika menyadarinya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Namjoon yang masih asyik terlelap.

" _Wakey wakey, ahjussi_." tangan lentik Seokjin membelai wajah Namjoon.

Mata _ahjussi_ itu terbuka perlahan. Seokjin segera memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Namjoon.

"Pagi, _ahjussi_."

Kesadaran Namjoon perlahan-lahan terkumpul dan lelaki itu nyaris berteriak ketika sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"B-bocah..., k-kau mengecupku?" Namjoon bertanya seraya membelalakkan matanya. Ini pertama kali Seokjin menunjukkan afeksinya dan ini cukup membuat Namjoon terkejut. Namun Namjoon menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

" _Ahjussi_ tidak suka?"

"Aku suka!" Namjoon menahan Seokjin yang hampir menjauh darinya dan mendekapnya rapat-rapat. Ya, Namjoon rasa lebih baik seperti ini— tidak menutupi apa yang dia rasakan dan tidak menahan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Atau menunjukkan afeksi di saat suaminya sendiri tidak tahu, Namjoon benar-benar harus memperbaiki itu.

"Seokjin,"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon takut. "K-kenapa?"

Namjoon secara cepat mencium kening Seokjin, "Mulai sekarang, ayo kita jujur pada apa yang kita rasakan." ucapnya, kemudian mencium hidung Seokjin. Yang mendapat perlakuan itu pun mulai merona wajahnya.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhi Namjoon hingga seperti ini. Tapi ini perubahan yang bagus, Seokjin menyukainya. Kejadian kemarin adalah contoh buruk dari menutupi sesuatu, mereka pasangan sehidup semati sekarang, segala sesuatu harus transparan untuk satu sama lain.

"O-oke," Seokjin mencicit. Suaranya sedikit tertahan akibat menahan malu.

"Oh ya, omong-omong soal terbuka... Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui." Namjoon terlihat begitu serius dan itu membuat Seokjin kembali merasa takut.

"Ciuman pertamamu... Kau bilang itu saat kita menikah bukan?" lelaki bersurai dark brown itu menarik nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, "Sebenarnya, aku... Sudah mencurinya."

Seokjin merasa terkejut. Sudah hampir lima bulan mereka menikah dan Namjoon baru memberitahunya sekarang?

"K-kapan?"

"Ingat saat kau menindihku... Itu... Aku sudah bangun sebelumnya, lalu... Aku—" Namjoon menarik kedua tangannya dari pinggang Seokjin, lalu mengerucutkan keduanya dan menempelkannya. Wajah merah padam, wajar saja, kelakuan mesumnya terbongkar.

"JADI _AHJUSSI_ MELAKUKANNYA SAAT AKU TIDUR?!"

Kedua tangannya Namjoon gerakkan ubtuk kembali memeluk Seokjin dengan cepat. "Maaf." cicitnya.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu ahjussi begitu... Aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa."

"Mesum? Cabul?"

Seokjin terkekeh, "Bukan aku yang bilang. Tapi hanya mencium— tapi bukan berarti itu benar!" Seokjin memekik dan tangannya menepuk bibir Namjoon yang menyeringai jahil dengan pelan. "Mencuri ciuman, apalagi di saat orang itu masih tidur itu tidak etis."

"Itu 'kan untuk orang asing." Namjoon menyanggah.

"Hah?"

"Aku ini kan suamimu, belum lagi aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi apa itu tetap tidak etis?"

Wajah Seokjin kembali merona, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. _Ayolah Kim Namjoon, berikan wajah Seokjin ampunan._

Dengan gerakan cepat, Seokjin membalik tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Namjoon. "A-aku tidak mengerti maksud _ahjussi_."

Senyum Namjoon mengembang begitu lebar. Perasaan senang di dalam dirinya membuncah hebat dan ingin sekali rasanya mengecup wajah Seokjinnya.

" _Eii_ , itu 'kan yang kau tunggu selama ini, bocah."

"Halusinasi _ahjussi_ saja, mungkin."

"Mungkin sedikit gelitik akan mengingatkanmu."

"Jangan berani kau _ahjussi_ ! _Aak_ — ahahaha! Ampun!"

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeram ketika lengan kirinya terasa berat karena Jimin yang bersandar di lengannya. "Menyingkirlah kau..." lengannya digerak-gerakkan untuk mengusir kekasihnya.

"Sudah ya belajarnya, _hyung_. Makananmu sudah dingin."

"Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah tidak lapar."

Jimin berdecak kesal seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk membujuk Yoongi. Namun, satu ide muncul di kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa aku harus mengurangi berat badanku."

Yoongi yang pada dasarnya sensitif dengan topik berat badan berdecak kesal dan langsung menutup bukunya dengan kasar.

"Kau itu ingin sekurus apa sih, Park Jimin? Kalau _top_ itu harus memiliki tubuh yang besar tahu! Lihat Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung, tubuh mereka besar jadi bisa melindungi pasangan mereka!" Yoongi marah, tapi untuk kali ini Jimin tidak takut.

"Aku ingin mengurangi berat badan karena belakangan ini aku merasa lariku semakin melambat." Jimin beralasan. Ohoh, ini akan menyenangkan.

" _Meh_ , aku tidak percaya, kakimu saja kecil, pasti larimu ringan sekali. Apa ada yang membicarakanmu?"

Dan Jimin terkejut. Pertanyaan Yoongi tidak ada dalam perkiraannya, Jimin jadi tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa.

" _Euh_ , i-itu—"

"Ya ampun, Park Jimin. Kau itu _top_! Jangan terpengaruh omongan orang! Kalau begitu saja tidak bisa, sini! Biar aku saja yang jadi _top_!"

Mata Jimin terbelalak lebar, "TIDAK! _SUGAR_!"

 **Tak!**

Jimin menyentil dahi Yoongi dan yang disentil meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu. Aku ini _top_ dan akan tetap seperti itu, karena Tuhan ingin aku menjagamu yang butuh perlindungan ini."

" _YYA_! PARK JIMIN, KAU PIKIR YANG TADI ITU TIDAK SAKIT?!" suara Yoongi mengundang banyak orang untuk menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan di tengah taman. Namun mereka tidak peduli, itu membuat sebagian memilih untuk tidak peduli, seperempat memuji atau mengagumi betapa menggemaskannya Jimin dan Yoongi, sedang seperempatnya lagi kesal.

Sepertinya tidak memiliki pasangan...

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah ini Taehyung habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Jungkook di pasar. Kelinci kesayangannya itu ingin berbelanja berhubung isi kulkas mereka mulai menipis dan tidak ada kode bahwa kedua orang tua mereka akan mengirimkan makanan.

Jadi mereka berbelanja, dengan tangan tertaut erat. Jungkook sedikit buruk dalam mengingat arah jadi akan lupa jalan untuk kembali jika pergi ke suatu tempat yang jarang dia kunjungi. Karena itulah Taehyung selalu mengekori kekasihnya, kemana pun dan kapan pun.

"Semuanya sudah, apa kau ingin beli sesuatu? Kurasa masih ada cukup sisa." Jungkook menunjukkan sisa uang mereka seusai membayar ikan pada paman penjual ikan.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kau saja, aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

Jungkook pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya sepanjang perjalanan mereka, mencari sesuatu yang bisa saja menarik minatnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika melihat satu stan di seberang jalan yang menjual jajanan.

"Aku mau odeng dan bungeoppang." tangan lelaki bergigi kelinci itu menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Akhirnya mereka menyebrang untuk mampir ke stan jajanan yang Jungkook tunjuk.

"Bibi, dua odeng, satu bungeoppang, dan satu hotteok." ucap Taehyung seraya memindahkan beberapa kantung belanjaan dari genggaman Jungkook ke genggamannya.

"Pasangan muda, kalian menggemaskan sekali. Berapa umur kalian?" bibi penjual bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kami sebentar lagi naik kelas XI, jadi sekitar.. Delapan belas tahun kurang sedikit." Taehyung menjawab sembari tangannya menerima pesanannya, "Terima kasih bibi."

"Ah, tadi pagi bibi membuat yachaejeon untuk jaga-jaga jika bibi lapar lagi. Tapi ini untukmu saja, manis." bibi penjual jajanan itu menyerahkan kotak makannya pada Jungkook dan si manis yang sungkan pun mengembalikannya lagi.

"Bibi simpan saja, siapa tahu nanti bibi lapar, makan siang masih cukup lama." tolak si manis halus.

"Kalau pun bibi lapar, bibi masih memiliki banyak jajanan yang bisa bibi makan, ahahahaha! Jadi untukmu saja ya." bibi itu kembali menyerahkan kotak makannya.

Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dan tersenyum pada bibi tersebut. "Bibi di sini setiap hari? Nanti kami akan berkunjung setiap hari."

"Terima kasih anak-anak, semoga kalian bersama sampai menikah ya."

Taehyung tertawa keras sementara Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang lengan Taehyung.

"Nanti bibi jadi orang kelima yang kami beri undangan, karena satu sampai empat itu orang tua kami, hehehe."

Bibi penjual jajanan itu tertawa bersama Taehyung. Akhirnya Taehyung pamit saat Jungkook menarik-narik sweater yang Taehyung pakai, mengingatkan lelaki itu bahwa ada ikan dalam kantung belanjaan mereka yang harus segera mereka olah.

.

.

.

Keadaan dapur Seokjin dan Namjoon sedikit berantakan di pagi menjelang siang. Seharusnya mereka memasak sedikit lebih pagi, namun Namjoon terus menahan Seokjin untuk _cuddling_ hingga pukul sembilan dan mereka belum sarapan.

Namjoon disibukkan dengan keju dan bawang bombai yang harus dia potong sedang Seokjin berkutat dengan pasta yang sedang dia rebus.

" _Ahjussi_ , ingin pakai _smoked beef_ atau tidak?"

"Pakai saja."

Akhirnya Seokjin mengeluarkan _smoked beef_ dari kulkas dan memasaknya. Hanya ada sedikit percakapan dalam acara memasak mereka, namun ketika semuanya siap dan mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, seisi ruang makan hanya terisi oleh tawa dan pekikan riang. Suasananya benar-benar jauh lebih hidup dibanding kemarin.

Dan lebih hangat, juga romantis. Baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin sangat menyukainya.

"Kau tahu _Ahjussi_ , Jaehan tidak masuk sejak kemarin. Dia bilang dia izin untuk menjadi relawan." sesuap carbonara Seokjin masukkan ke mulutnya setelahnya.

Namjoon terdiam sesaat, namun berusaha bersikap normal. "Di mana?" tanyanya dan Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu."

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari santapannya ketika tak lagi mendapatkan respons dari Namjoon. _Ahjussi_ itu tampak begitu resah dan khawatir.

Seokjin benci melihat Namjoon kesulitan sendiri, itu membuatnya sakit dan berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah pasangan yang tidak berguna. Itu juga membuat Seokjin sedih, khawatir, dan ingin menangis untuk Namjoon.

"Ceritakan saja, _ahjussi_."

Namjoon mendongak dan menatap Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan berusaha memberikan saran."

Hati Namjoon terenyuh, jelas sekali Seokjinnya ini sudah mulai dewasa. Namjoon sedikit tidak rela, rasanya seperti ditinggal oleh anak semata wayang untuk membina keluarga baru.

"Seokjin, Lee Jaehan... Lee Jaehan temanmu itu tidak baik. Dia bukan anak yang baik, bahkan dia bukan anak-anak sepertimu. Dia Lee Jaehwan."

Pada awalnya Seokjin pikir Namjoon bercanda, namun raut serius di wajah lelaki itu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Rasa marah mengumpul dalam dadanya, Seokjin tidak terima temannya dituduh seperti itu. Tapi Seokjin tidak akan main hakim sendiri, dia sudah lihat akibatnya dari pertengkaran-pertengkarannya dengan Namjoon.

"Apa _ahjussi_ memiliki bukti?"

Satu sisi Namjoon bangga pada Seokjin dan ingin sekali memeluk anak itu dan bilang "Aku bangga padamu." tapi jelas Seokjin menuntut jawaban cepat darinya.

" _December_ , _screen mode._ " Dan permukaan kaca meja makan Namjoon menjadi _Touch-screen_ untuk kebutuhannya.

"Tampilkan wajah Lee Jaehwan."

Seokjin memperhatikan gambar yang diberikan _December_ pada meja mak— layar. Tampak jelas bagi Seokjin bahwa Lee Jaehwan adalah orang jahat, seperti banyak CEO lain. Atau memang bagi Seokjin CEO yang baik hanya ayahnya dan Namjoon saja?

"Sekarang, tampilkan wajah Lee Jaehan."

Kedua orang itu tampak berbeda di mata Seokjin, namun mata mereka sama. Astaga, jika benar kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sama, Seokjin bisa mati ketakutan dalam waktu dekat.

"A-ahjussi, a-apa berarti aku akan mati? Orang jahat ini sudah menyerang kita berkali-kali dan dia... Dia di sekolahku... Aku mati. Aku mati..."

"Hei, hei," Namjoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menggapai tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi padamu, aku janji. Aku akan melindungimu, tenanglah sayang."

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia melakukannya lagi hingga dirinya merasa tenang.

"Sudah tenang?" Namjoon bertanya. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Namjoon berdiri untuk mendekati Seokjin dan memeluk suaminya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Selama ada aku di sini, kau akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin menempatkan tangannya di pundak Namjoon dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

" _Ahjussi_ , ayo undang kedua kakakku ke sini."

"Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Banyak hambatan waktu _chapter_ ini kuketik, maaf untuk itu.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih menunggu cerita ini. _Plan_ terbaruku sih mau ku selesain tujuh sampai delapan _chapter_ lagi, tapi mari kita lihat ke depannya.

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	26. How He Welcome Sister in Law

_"Hei, hei," Namjoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menggapai tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi padamu, aku janji. Aku akan melindungimu, tenanglah sayang."_

.

.

 **-x-**

.

.

Namjoon memegang ucapannya, dia benar-benar melindungi Seokjin. Oh, lelaki itu juga mengundang kedua kakak Seokjin secara diam-diam. Namjoon pikir itu akan mengusir keresahan yang sudah melanda suami manis kesayangannya selama empat hari ini.

Seokjin bisa saja memasang senyum manis selebar apapun namun Namjoon akan selalu tahu apa yang ada di balik senyum itu. Namjoon baru sadar dia memiliki kemampuan itu sehari setelah kondisinya dan Seokjin memulih. Sekarang suami kecil manisnya itu sedang resah karena Lee Jaehwan keparat. Namjoon belum tahu apa yang lelaki gila itu rencanakan sekarang, tapi ketika Namjoon tahu, akan Namjoon pakai semua kesempatan yang dia miliki untuk menghancurkan segala yang Lee Jaehwan miliki.

Mata Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar dengan telinga yang ditutupi oleh _headphone_. Namjoon melepas _headphone_ Seokjin dan mengajaknya berbincang.

"Mendengarkan apa, _hm_? Aku sampai terabaikan." Namjoon bertanya sekaligus menertawai dirinya yang terdengar seperti seorang ayah dalam hati.

" _Wish you were gay—_ "

" _I am, dear._ "

Sahutan Namjoon memancing tawa lepas dari Seokjin yang turut membuat Namjoon tertawa bersama.

"Itu—"

"Aku tahu," potong Namjoon. "Hanya ingin melihatmu tertawa. Kau terlihat gelisah belakangan ini."

"Yaah...," Seokjin ingin beralasan, namun niatnya dia urungkan. "Hanya rasa takut, _ahjussi_ jangan khawatir." Seokjin mengusap pundak Namjoon.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir, meski kau tersenyum aku tetap bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik senyummu."

Senyum Seokjin mengembang dan tangannya yang ada di pundak Namjoon dia gerakkan untuk mencubit pipi sang suami.

" _Aww_!"

"Mulut _ahjussi_ semakin manis, hm."

Namjoon berusaha menjauhkan pipinya dari cubitan jari-jari Seokjin dengan pandangannya yang tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

"Sakit sa—"

 **BRAK!**

Tubuh Namjoon dan Seokjin terhentak ke depan ketika mobil mereka dihantam sesuatu. Namjoon refleks menepikan mobilnya dan keluar untuk melihat siapa atau apa yang menghantam mobilnya.

Dan Namjoon belum pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Namjoon tak membawa senjata apapun saat ini dan dia akan memberikan apapun untuk memiliki setidaknya pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Ow, ternyata itu mobilmu." Lelaki yang menggunakan masker itu berucap dengan nada mengejek.

Rahang Namjoon mengeras dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Alangkah bagusnya jika dia bisa menghancurkan wajah mulus itu.

" _Ahjussi_ , ken—" Seokjin terpaku melihat siapa yang berdiri di seberangnya. Walau wajahnya tertutup masker, Seokjin tahu dengan pasti bahwa orang itu adalah Lee Jaehwan. Secara insting Seokjin merapatkan dirinya dengan Namjoon dan lelaki itu mendekapnya erat.

" _Ahjussi_..." Seokjin berbisik, "Ayah bilang _ahjussi_ hebat dalam bela diri, kuharap _ahjussi_ tidak lupa."

Namjoon merutuki dirinya.

Bahkan dia sendiri lupa dengan itu.

"Hai Seokjin," Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya ketika Lee Jaehwan memanggilnya. "Kau akan jatuh dalam pelukanku nanti. Tunggulah..., sayang."

Dan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin dan berkendara pergi meninggalkan Namjoon serta Seokjin.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah."

Namjoon menggiring Seokjin masuk dan dengan cepat pergi dari tempat yang mungkin akan mereka hindari ke depannya.

.

.

.

"Dia memanggilku sayang! _Uugghh_ , terdengar begitu menakutkan." Seokjin mengusap kedua lengannya yang merinding ketika mengingat kembali kejadian di pinggir jalan tadi. Mata Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, menghubungi Paman Taejun dan Younghyun.

"... Yang jelas paman harus berada di rumah besok—... Aku tidak peduli dengan acara kencanmu paman! Kau itu sudah tua, harusnya lamar kekasihmu, aku yakin dia sudah menunggu lama. Kutunggu besok."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya setelah memutuskan sambungan. Dia dudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin dan merengkuh sang suami untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Kau pasti takut."

Seokjin menyamankan posisinya, "Sedikit, tapi kuatasi dengan baik."

Dan hening pun menyapa. Seokjin tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, sedang Namjoon menimbanga-nimbang sesuatu di kepalanya.

Haruskah dia bawa Seokjin menemui ayahnya? Mereka sudah menikah dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk terbuka pada anak itu. Sudah sepatutnya dia mempertemukan suaminya pada ayahnya, tapi Namjoon takut... Takut bahwa kondisi ayahnya akan membebani batin Seokjin.

Ayahnya koma karena Lee Jaehwan dan Namjoon tidak ingin membuat Seokjin berpikir bahwa dirinya akan berakhir seperti ayahnya... Atau lebih buruk.

" _Ahjussi_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Seokjin melirik Namjoon. Sebenarnya Seokjin hanya tidak ingin suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, akan jadi canggung nantinya.

"Tentu."

"Lukisan bokong bayi yang ada di galeri..."

Wajah Namjoon memerah seketika. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia mengunjungi ruang penuh lukisan dan patung itu, bahkan dia sudah melupakan lukisan bokong bayi itu karena terlalu sibuk dengan pusat dunianya.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya di selembar foto. Sebentar..." anak itu bangun dan berlari kecil menuju kamar.

"Astaga..." Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bokong bayi itu selalu membuatnya merasa seperti penjahat kelamin dan itu benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dan sekarang Seokjin akan menunjukkan bokong itu padanya. Namjoon penasaran, kenapa anak itu tidak cemburu?

"Ini—"

 **Bruk!**

Seokjin yang malang tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Namjoon bangun dan berlari menghampiri Seokjin. Tangannya menepuk punggung anak itu lembut. "Kau tak apa?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu penting ketimbang foto yang ingin dia tunjukkan.

"Lihat, sama bukan?"

Hanya dengan satu kali lirik Namjoon tahu foto itu sama dengan lukisannya. Pose yang sama dan memberikan rasa malu yang sama padanya.

" _Ish_ , lihat yang benar!"

"Iya sayang, aku lihat." akhirnya Namjoon mengambil alih foto itu dan memandanginya. Lalu dia balik dan tertegun melihat tulisan kecil yang tersampir di pojok kanan foto itu.

 _Pangeran kecil kami, Seokjinnie._

Senyum Namjoon mengembang lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Ohoho.." dan dia tertawa dengan aneh.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Namjoon kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga wajahnya memerah. Seokjin yang bingung hanya dapat diam dan menunggu suaminya selesai dengan tawanya.

"Astaga..." Namjoon menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, lalu menunjukkan tulisan yang ada di balik lembar foto. "Lihat ini?" jari telunjuk Namjoon menunjuk tulisan yang dia maksud. "Seokjinnie... Ini fotomu, sayang."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan membaca ulang tulisannya. Seokjinnie, ya, itu dia. Lalu apa yang lucu?

"Astaga. Suamiku yang polos, ini fotomu, oke?" Seokjin mengangguk.

Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa sebelum berkata, "Itu artinya ini adalah..." Namjoon sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya untuk mengetahui apa Seokjin mengerti.

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu Seokjin menjerit-jerit dengan wajah merah padam. Tangan anak itu juga menghujam Namjoon dengan pukulan-pukulannya. Sementara Namjoon tertawa seraya mengadu sakit sesekali.

" _Ahjussi_ mesum! Aku tidak suka!" Seokjin bangun dan menghentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah penuh hentakkan ke kamar dan menguncinya.

"Sayang, jangan kunci pintunya!"

" _Kau tidur di luar malam ini, boss. Itu pesan dari Seokjin._ "

Namjoon terkekeh. Yah, tak ada salahnya tidur di sofa untuk malam ini. Dia tidak ingin mengacaukan kamar cadangan milik Seokjin.

"Tolong bilang padanya, jangan lupa mandi, _December_."

Sofa tidak terdengar begitu buruk setelah Namjoon menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Tuhan begitu baik memberikan Kim Seokjin padanya, bahkan memberikan petunjuk bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama. Itu akan terus menjadi motivasi dan penyemangat bagi Namjoon untuk selalu melindungi harta paling berharganya, Kim Seokjin, Seokjinnya.

.

.

.

Masih tengah malam, tapi Seokjin terbangun— lagi. Ranjang terasa begitu luas dan dingin, Seokjin tidak menyukainya. Jika saja _ahjussi_ menyebalkan itu tidak bersikap menyebalkan mungkin Seokjin sudah berada dalam alam mimpi sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengintip suaminya. Sedikit banyak Seokjin merutuk di setiap langkah karena _December_ bilang Namjoon tidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Banyak orang bilang Kim Namjoon itu jenius, tapi dengan memilih untuk tidur di sofa dan bukan di kamar lain, Seokjin menyimpulkan bahwa publik tertipu. Tidak apa, itu bisa menjadi rahasia kecil yang manis bagi mereka dia dan Namjoon.

"Ya Tuhan..." Seokjin memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan hawa dingin ruang keluarga. Matanya pun terbelalak melihat Namjoon yang meringkuk di sofa tanpa selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Seokjin berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan selimut dan dua bantal di pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat kepala Namjoon, mengganti bantal sofa dengan salah satu bantal yang dia bawa dan menyelimuti Namjoon, serta memberikan kecupan di pelipis suaminya.

"Jika saja aku kuat, pasti sudah kupindahkan _ahjussi_ ke kamar. Tapi aku tidak kuat dan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada _ahjussi_." Seokjin duduk di samping Namjoon, di lantai yang dingin. Wajah Namjoon menjadi pemandangan indah di tengah remang ruang keluarga malam itu.

Bantal lain yang Seokjin bawa anak itu letakkan di bawah kepalanya sendiri dan dia pun menyamankan posisinya.

Namjoon terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, Seokjin rasa dia harus lebih sering menyempatkan waktu untuk bangun di tengah malam untuk memandangi wajah tampan _ahjussi_ ini. Omong-omong, Seokjin pikir mungkin sudah saatnya dia berhenti memanggil suaminya ' _ahjussi_ '. Seokjin merasa tidak enak saja... Tapi Seokjin pikir akan aneh untuknya jika dia memanggil Namjoon dengan panggilan lainnya. Akan Seokjin tanyakan itu pada Yoongi besok.

Seokjin mencondongkan tubuhnya sesaat untuk memberikan kecupan di pelipis Namjoon sebelum matanya menutup. "Malam, Kim Namjoon." bisiknya sebelum terlelap.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang sibuk memarahi Jimin ketika Seokjin sampai di sekolah, pemandangan biasa bagi Seokjin, sudah seperti sarapannya setiap pagi.

"Kali ini kenapa?" Seokjin bertanya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, "Dia ingin ke taman pulang—"

"Itu kencan namanya, sayang."

 **Bugh!**

Satu pukulan _sayang_ mendarat di kepala Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik belajar. Kita sudah ke taman hari Minggu kemarin."

"Kau hanya belajar, hyung. Kali ini kita bermesraan—"

 **Bugh!**

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Oh, Min Yoongi yang manis, Seokjin bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku duluan." Seokjin memilih untuk meninggalkan pasangan itu daripada membuat kaki pegal karena menunggu mereka selesai berdebat.

"Seokjin _hyung_!"

Dan satu anak kelinci memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Seokjin mengulas senyumnya lebar untuk Jungkook. "Pagi, Jungkook."

Anak lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Seokjin melepas pelukannya dan menyerahkan kotak makan pada Seokjin. "Aku membawa banyak bekal hari ini, jadi kuberi _hyung_ satu. Jangan lupa dimakan, _hyung_." dan dia tersenyum lebar.

Seokjin memandangi Jungkook penih tanya karena tidak biasanya anak lelaki itu mau membagi makanannya pada yang lain selain Taehyung. Lalu dia alihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang berdiri di belakang Jungkook.

"Kami selalu pergi ke stan jajanan di dekat pasar belakangan ini. _Ahjumma_ nya sangat baik dan makanannya enak, hari ini dia memberikan kami lebih."

"Ooh..." Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin Seokjin juga harus ke sana, _ahjumma_ itu mungkin juga akan memberikannya jajanan ekstra...

" _Hyung_ , mana teman _hyung_ yang satu lagi?" perut Seokjin langsung terasa tak enak ketika Jungkook menanyakan tem— Lee Jaehwan.

"Dia... Dia menjadi relawan, aku tidak tahu dimana. Yah, kuharap dia..."

 _Tidak pernah kembali_.

"... baik-baik saja. Ah, aku duluan." Seokjin menjauh dari pasangan adik kelas itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat hanya dengan memikirkan nama Lee Jaehwan. Seokjin jadi menyesal pernah mengagumi sosok jahat seperti lelaki itu. Menyerangnya berkali-kali, hampir membunuh suaminya... Seokjin harap Lee Jaehwan akan tersiksa dalam matinya sebelum masuk neraka.

Seokjin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Halo?"

" _Terima kasih untuk hidangannya, sayang. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya, ini terlalu banyak._ "

Pipi Seokjin terasa panas hanya karena panggilan sayang dari Namjoon, ditambah, suara Namjoon yang baru bangun begitu rendah dan membuat Seokjin bereaksi aneh setiap mendengarnya.

"S-sisanya taruh saja di kulkas. Nanti biar kuhangatkan setelah pulang."

" _Lagipula kenapa berangkat pagi sekali? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu._ "

"Sedang ingin. Sudah ya, aku harus masuk kelas."

" _Belajar yang benar._ "

"Ya, ya."

" _Oh iya!_ " Seokjin menahan tangannya yang hampir menekan _button_ merah, "Kenapa?"

"Kakak-kakakmu akan datang nanti, jadi segera ke mobil."

Lagi-lagi Kim Namjoon selalu menyediakan apapun yang Seokjin ingin dan butuhkan. Akan Seokjin berikan lelaki itu hadiah yang istimewa nanti.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Namjoon mengecek penampilannya dari pantulan railing— ya, railing. Setelah itu kembali menghadap _gate_ kedatangan.

Dua orang perempuan dengan pakaian lebih modis dari yang lainnya memacu jantung Namjoon. Detakan yang membuat lelaki itu berkeringat dingin dan gugup setengah mati.

Ini adalah kali pertama Namjoon bertemu langsung dengan kedua kakak Seokjin, alias dua penjaga Seokjin yang galak. Namjoon tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang pernah dihajar dua orang ini karena kesalahan mereka mengganggu Seokjin. Namjoon memang tidak mengganggu Seokjin, tapi Namjoon tahu jika ada satu hal yang salah dia lakukan di depan kedua kakak Seokjin, maka berakhir sudah hidupnya.

"Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon membungkuk pada dua perempuan itu dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Selamat datang. Aku sangat menyayangkan ketidakhadiran kalian dalam pernikahan kami."

Perempuan yang kebih tinggi melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sulit Namjoon artikan. "Ya, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain merebut adik kecilku."

Oh, itu tatapan benci :)

"Maaf—"

"Kurasa kau sengaja memilih tanggal dimana kami berhalangan untuk datang, jadi kau bisa bertindak seenaknya dipernikahan itu." serangan lain dari perempuan yang lebih muda menusuk Namjoon tepat dihati.

Tak bisa dibayangkan menampung dua orang ini— oh, Namjoon tak perlu menampung mereka. Ya, Namjoon akan lempar mereka ke hotel saja.

"Maaf jika keputusan itu menyinggung kalian, tapi itu merupakan bagian dari rencana untuk mengejutkan Seokjin dihari ulang tahunnya." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan secercah harapan bahwa dia akan dipuji oleh dua kakak iparnya karena telah memberikan kejutan besar bagi adik kesayangan mereka.

" _Heol!_ "

Namjoon tersenyum,

"Kau tidak memberikan adikku kesempatan untuk memilih konsep pernikahan kalian?!" Yang tertua, Jinhee, menatap Namjoon dengan nyalang. Jarinya menunjuk Namjoon tepat di depan hidung menawannya.

Tenggorokan Namjoon terasa kering seketika. Susah payah dia mencoba menjelaskan. "T-tidak. A-aku mencaritahu apa yang Seokjin inginkan di pernikahan impiannya." namun sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil, karena kedua perempuan itu sama sekali tidak mengubah tatapan mereka pada Namjoon.

"Kita habiskan dia nanti, sekarang lebih baik kita bertemu Seokjin dulu."

Diam-diam nafas leganya terhela. Namjoon tak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus menghabiskan berjam-jam diinterogasi oleh kakak iparnya di bandara. Mereka sudah menjadi bahan tontonan beberapa orang sejak tadi.

"Y-ya, mari lewat sini."

Membiarkan kedua perempuan itu berjalan di depan, Namjoon yang berjalan di belakang menghubungi Sekretaris Jang untuk mem _booking_ dua kamar di hotel yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya bisa muncul lagi, HAI! :) Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam _chapter_ ini.

 _Many things have happened in a month, including_ **Avengers: Endgame** :)

.

.

 _I highly recommend you to just skip this_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Love you 3000 Anthony Edward Stark._.. _the first superhero I knew, Iron Man._

 **R.I.P**


End file.
